Maldito Futuro
by Antitos Kou Leto
Summary: Serena descubre su verdadera vocacion en la vida, inspirada por cierta estrella fugaz hace algun tiempo, lo cual traera mucho problemas, entre los cuales se encuentra estar dividida entre dos opciones... debera elegir, el deber o el querer?
1. Sentimientos al descubierto

**Maldito Futuro**

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. Esta hecha solo para entretener a los fans de Sailor Moon, o al menos eso espero…

Esta historia se centra 2 años después de la batalla con Sailor Galaxia.

Sentimientos al descubierto: la nueva vocación de Serena

Serena Tsukino, nuestra protagonista ha terminado la preparatoria con mucho esfuerzo de su parte, bien sabemos que no es muy adepta al estudio, pero la presión por parte de Darien, su amadísimo novio, la ayudo en gran parte.

Serena últimamente se ha sentido atraída a algo que en su vida jamás pensó que podría llegar a pensar como una carrera para ella: el baile. Se dio cuenta de que es muy buena para bailar cualquier tipo de ritmo. Por eso mando una solicitud a una prestigiosa academia de baile situada en New York, EEUU, sin tener experiencia alguna en cuanto al baile se dice, pero con probar nada perdía, y aun esta esperando una respuesta.

Este gusto lo adquirió hace exactamente dos años, cuando cierta estrella estaba a su lado, lo había visto bailar y ensayar arduamente para un musical, fue ahí que cuando lo vio bailar, secretamente empezó a ir a un estudio donde enseñaban distintos tipos de bailes: hip hop, reggaeton, zamba brasilera, etc., y no había ritmo que no le gustara.

Se puso a recordar a Seiya, cuando inevitablemente rodaron unas cuantas lagrimas y siguiente a eso un dolor en el pecho indescriptible, como si su corazón no aguantara la idea de recordarlo, le dolía demasiado, y eso era porque Serena se había dado cuenta de sus sentimiento con el pasar del tiempo, cuando iba a la escuela y no lo veía, cuando paseaba por el parque y no lo encontraba, cuando iba a la feria de diversiones y parecía verlo por todos lados, ahí se dio cuenta la muy cobarde, pero, ella sabia que por mas amor que sintiera por el no podía corresponderle, o eso pensaba, no podía hacerlo por su futuro, ese MALDITO FUTURO pensaba con pesar Serena, lo único de bueno que tenia era su pequeña Rini, y Darien, bueno, ella lo quería mucho, pero sabia que no lo amaba, así que se resigno a seguir su supuesto designio.

Seco sus lágrimas y saco esos pensamientos de su cabeza, volviendo de nuevo a pensar en su nueva vocación.

Todavía no se lo había dicho a Darien, estaba pensando como decírselo cuando sonó el teléfono…

-¿Hola?

-¿Serena? Hola princesa

-¡Darien! ¿Cómo estas? Dime que se te ofrece amor

-Bien princesa, quería invitarte a cenar mañana en la noche, no tienes ningún compromiso ¿verdad?

-¡Claro que no! ¿A que hora pasas por mí?

-¿A las 19 hs esta bien? Tengo una sorpresa para ti, así que mañana quiero que te vistas muy hermosa, será una velada que jamas olvidaras.

-A esa hora esta perfecto, además yo también tengo algo que decirte

- ¿A si? ¿Y que es?

- Te lo diré mañana, no seas ansioso, además si tú tienes sorpresas que ocultar pues yo también tengo derecho ¿no?

- Bueno, esta bien, entonces mañana nos vemos princesa, te amo

- Yo también te amo Darien, hasta mañana

Después de colgar el teléfono, Serena se quedo sumida en sus pensamientos

"¿Qué pensara Darien cuando le comente sobre mi solicitud en EEUU?"

En eso suena el timbre. Serena abre para encontrarse con el cartero

- ¿Diga?

- ¿La señorita Serena Tsukino?

- Si, soy yo

- Carta para usted

- Gracias

Serena recibe el sobre y luego despide al cartero. Al cerrar la puerta ve que el sobre proviene de EEUU, mas precisamente de la academia de baile, lo que hizo que nuestra rubia se pusiera nerviosa. No había nadie en la casa, pues su familia había salido de compras al centro, así que no había nadie que la consolara si la respuesta fuese a ser negativa. Sin mas tomo aire y se dispuso a abrir el dichoso sobre, saco el papel y a medida que leía empezó a poner los ojo como platos;

"_Srta. Serena Tsukino:_

_Es usted la primera persona en mandar una solicitud de ingreso a nuestra academia sin tener alguna referencia sobre sus estudios en cuanto a baile se respecta, lo cual nos ha puesto en dudas sobre sus capacidades. Pero a si mismo, nos hemos puesto en la posición de ponerla en un periodo de prueba a comenzar el 6 de enero del año que viene, donde evaluaremos sus aptitudes en cuanto a danza, cabe decir entonces que si cumple con nuestras expectativas se le dara el ingreso inmediato a nuestra institución._

_Sin mas que agregar, le deseamos suerte en su periodo de prueba, esperamos logre su objetivo de poder ingresar a nuestra academia._

_Atte._

_Richard Stevens_

_Asistente general de ingresos de alumnos_

_Academia de danzas mixtas "Dancing With You"_

Serena no podía creerlo, sabia que seria difícil ingresar a semejante academia sin referencia alguna sobre estudios de alguna danza en especial, ella no poseía estudios pero si la vocación y el alma que se requiere en toda futura bailarina, aunque la hubiese descubierto hace menos de dos años, pero no le importaba, se sentía feliz, y como estaba recién empezando el año, se decidió a averiguar sobre cursos intensivos de ingles.

Cuando consiguió el mejor curso que podían costear sus padres (ellos sabían lo que quería hacer su hija y le dijeron que la apoyarían en todo) se puso a pensar en lo que dirían Darien y sus amigas, después de todo ellos no sabían nada de lo que quería hacer Serena, seguro que se imaginarían que iría a estudiar algo sin importancia aquí, que pasaría cuando se enteren que en realidad ella quiere ser bailarina y para eso tiene que ir a estudiar al otro lado del mundo quien sabe por cuanto tiempo.

Luego de lo ocurrido llegaron los padres de Serena junto a Sammy, y notaron inquietud en la rubia de odangos, y cuando ella los vio corrió a abrazarlos, quienes no entendían porque estaba tan contenta y su madre pasó a preguntar:

- ¿Qué pasa Serena? Parece que te hubiesen propuesto matrimonio. Bromeo mama Ikuko

- ¡Dime que no es eso por favor, aun solo eres un bebe! Kenji lloraba a mares

- ¿Serena torpe se nos casa? Vaya, ahora si se viene el fin del mundo! Sammy como siempre no pierde oportunidad de fastidiar a su hermana

- ¡Cállate Sammy! Y no, aun no pienso casarme, así que despreocúpate papa. Serena daba golpecitos en la espalda de su padre

- ¡Gracias al cielo! Kenji suspiro aliviado

- Bueno, si no te casas, ¿a que se debe la alegría hija? Preguntaba Ikuko ya con notorio interés

- Bueno, lo que pasa es que…

-. ¿QUEEEEEEEEE? Dijeron los tres ya desesperados por saber

- Bueno, miren, recibí la respuesta de _Dance With You_, como no tengo experiencia en ninguna academia de baile aquí, pues me van a poner a prueba por un año, y si cumplo con sus expectativas, al otro año ingreso automáticamente.

- ¡Que bien hija! Me alegro tanto. Ikuko abrazo a su hija

-. Mi niña te me vas lejos, pero lograras tu meta. Lloriqueaba kenji

- Vaya, quien diría que Serena torpe lograra algo en su vida

- ¡CALLATE SAMMY! Dijeron Serena, Ikuko y Kenji ya fastidiados del mocoso atrevido

- ¡Hay, yo solo bromeaba! Dijo el niño con una enorme gota en su cabeza

- Y bien hija, ¿Cuándo comienza el periodo de prueba? Pregunto Ikuko entusiasmada

- El 6 de enero del año que viene, así que como recién comienza este año, me decidí en tomar un curso de ingles intensivo para estar preparada para cuando vaya a la academia, claro si me dan permiso

- Claro que si mi niña, nosotros te apoyaremos en todo lo que tu quieras hacer. Dijo Kenji más que feliz

- Bien, mañana averiguare también algún curso rápido de baile, tampoco quiero ir sin nada a la academia.

- De Acuerdo hija, Haz todo lo que tengas que hacer para estar bien preparada para el año que viene. Dijo Ikuko

- Dime Serena, ¿Todo esto lo saben Darien y tus amigas? Dijo con seriedad Sammy, cosa rara en el

- Pues… no. Pero mañana tengo una cena con Darien, así que aprovecharé la ocasión para decirle.

- ¿Y porque van a cenar mañana? ¿Y solo los dos? Pregunto Kenji un poco sospechoso

- Si, cenaremos los dos solos, me dijo que me vistiera lo mas linda posible ya que me tiene una sorpresa, bueno eso me dijo

- ¿SORPRESA? Dijo Kenji ya asustado

- Casamiento en puerta. Dijo Sammy, a lo que Kenji atino a desmayarse

Cuando lograron despertar al inconciente Kenji, cenaron entre un caos de preguntadera para la pobre Serena sobre la cena de mañana con Darien.

Serena se fue dormir totalmente exhausta tanto por los cuestionamientos por parte de su familia como por la idea de cómo reaccionaran mañana sus amigas y Darien. Pensando en eso fue que sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida.

Eran las 2:00 AM cuando Serena empezó a Soñar:

_Hace 2000 años aproximadamente, en el Milenio de Plata, mas precisamente en los jardines reales se encontraba una hermosa princesa, sus cabellos son dorados y los llevaba peinados en dos inconfundibles odangos, sus ojos, los mas bellos de la galaxia, son de un color tan claro como si el mismo cielo hubiese partido una parte de el para incrustarse__ en ellos, asi es, ella es Serenity, la criatura mas encantadora de toda la galaxia, según claro le habían dicho cada uno de lo reyes de los planetas de la Vía Láctea, pero ella no se sentia hermosa, solo pensaba que era una chica bella si, pero nada del otro mundo. Se encontraba en los jardines cuidando las rosas, ese era su hobbie, pensando en cuando encontraría a su gran amor, un amor que la hiciese sentir viva, ya que sus deberes la consumían, sobre todo la hipocresía de la gente de la alta sociedad lunar, que solamente se dedicaba a alabarla día y noche, solo para quedar bien con ella, que era la próxima a subir al trono._

_-Cuando será el día en donde pueda mirar ese par de ojos, del hombre que será mi amor, que tendrá unos brazos fuertes para protegerme solo a mi, con unos labios tan carnosos que no pasara el día en donde no desee probar su dulce sabor, con un cabello tan negro y tan suave que no podré dejar de acariciar, con una piel tan blanca que parezca que la luz de la luna se reflejara en ella, cuando, amor de mi vida, cuando aparecerás…_

_Eso pensaba Serenity en voz alta cuando de pronto, sin que ella notara su presencia, alguien había escuchado lo que dijo y se le apareció por detrás…_

_-Vaya, aun no te conozco y acabas de darme la descripción perfecta de mi…_

_Cuando Serenity se voltea, ve a un hermoso joven de cabello tan negro como la noche y lo llevaba amarrado en una coleta, sus ojos resplandecían cuales zafiros fueran tocados por el resplandor lunar, tu piel tan blanca como la primera nevada del invierno. Ahí estaba él, parado delante de ella, vestía una armadura tan esplendida, era de platino y lo mas maravilloso era que resplandecía! (N/A: si vieron Furia de Titanes, es la armadura que lleva puesta Zeus) y estaba acompañada de una larga capa blanca, cuyo tela era tan majestuosa que parecia que era la luz del sol la que formaba su traje._

_-Vaya usted si que tiene un ego del tamaño de la Vía Lactea. Dijo Serenity cuando se atrevió a hablar, ya que se había quedado muda por unos segundos.- Además como se atreve a llamarme de TU, acaso no conoce lo que son los buenos modales? dijo indignada Serenity_

_-Acaso no sabes quien soy? dijo el joven sorprendido_

_-Debería? Pregunto Serenity levantando una ceja_

_-Vaya, si que eres rara, cualquier mujer en todo el universo mataría por estar en tu lugar ahora mismo. Dijo con arrogancia el hermoso pelinegro_

_-Fíjese que yo no, en absoluto, es mas, debo irme, con su permiso._

_Serenity estaba dispuesta a irse cuando sintio que la tomaban de la muñeca con delicadeza, ese joven habia detenido su marcha, por que? Se preguntaba ella._

_-Espera. Dijo el pelinegro- quiero volver a verte._

_-Uhh?. Dijo ella con sorpresa notable, para que queria ella volver a ver a un sujeto tan odioso.- y se puede saber por que tendría yo que acceder a algo asi?_

_-Vamos, se que te gusto, no finjas, que mujer no se enamoraría de mí? dijo el joven azabache con una sexy sonrisa._

_-QUEEEEEEEEEEE?- grito Serenity totalmente furiosa, seguido de eso se zafo del agarre del hermoso joven para salir caminando a toda prisa hacia el palacio, mientras el pelinegro la seguía por detrás._

_-Espera- dijo cuando logro alcanzar a la rubia- no te enojes, solo que estoy acostumbrado a tratar con otro tipo de mujeres que se me tiran encima apenas me ven, pero tu eres diferente, dime por que?_

_-Creo que es porque yo no me fijo solo en lo exterior, para mi también cuenta lo que hay dentro de las personas, y si, eres muy guapo, mas si tu belleza interior se tuviese que reflejar en tu exterior, serias lo mas parecido la combinación de un ogro y un dementor (N/A: si, adoro a harry potter, me quede fascinada con esos monstruos)_

_-Vaya, nadie había sido tan atrevido asi conmigo- dijo el azabache con un dejo de tristeza- como puedes decir algo asi si no me conoces realmente?_

_-Con lo que vi de ti, te aseguro que me basta y me sobra, asi que no creo que volvamos a vernos, asi que hazte a la idea y déjame en paz_

_La rubia se soltó del agarre del pelinegro y se perdió en los pasillos del palacio. El joven solo se quedo mirando como se iba, con una sonrisa._

_-Eso mi Hermoso bombón ya lo veremos…_

Serena se despertó un poco agitada y con sudor, ese sueño no lo había tenido nunca, y quien era ese joven, no recordaba del todo la cara de ese joven, solo sus ojos, de solo pensar en ello hizo que se estremeciera de pies a cabeza, nunca había sentido esa sensación con Darien cuando la miraba, solo la había sentido hace unos años con cierta estrella fugaz.

-Hay Serena que cosas estas pensando!- se reprendió ella misma por sus pensamientos, no debía de pensar en nadie mas que en su adorado Darien, en nadie mas, mas sin embargo no pudo dejar de pensar en esa estrella fugaz esa noche y recordó cuando se fue, cuando se despidieron ella le dedico una fingida sonrisa, que el no noto, o al menos eso pensó, y cuando lo vio desaparecer en el cielo, algo dentro de ella se rompió en mil pedazos, mas ella no debía mostrarlo, por sus amigas y sobre todo por Darien, además ella si entendió cuando el le dijo que jamás la olvidaría, solo que en situaciones como esa era mas fácil hacerse la idiota, porque sino quien sabe lo que hubiese pasado, muchas veces pensó que de no haber sabido que iba a pasar en su futuro, muuuuuyyyy probablemente hubiese correspondido a los sentimientos de SU estrella fugaz. Pero no, no podía porque ella tenia un deber demasiado importante como para dejarse llevar por sus verdaderos sentimientos, además estaba ELLA, su pequeña bendición, Rini, si queria que ella naciese tendría que casarse con Darien, quiera o no, un momento, como pensaba eso si ella ama a Darien? O no?

-Que idioteces estoy pensando, por supuesto que amo a Darien, nuestro amor ha traspasado las barreras de la vida y de la muerte, estamos destinados a estar juntos por el resto de la eternidad- dicho esto se levanto de su cama y fue hacia el balcón, al llegar ahí una estrella fugaz surco el cielo y luego se perdió en el firmamento, y una lagrima se escapo de sus orbes celeste, para luego dar paso a un dolor indescriptible en su pecho, y cuando se dio cuenta frente a ella estaba su cristal del corazón puro (N/A: se acuerdan de la temporada SM S, bueno es una de mis favoritas asi que decidí incluir el detalle del cristal del corazón de Serena, mas adelante sabrán porque), y cuando quiso tomarlo con sus manos el cristal empezó a brillar para luego, en sus narices, convertirse en una estrella fugaz para surcar el cielo, a buscar quien sabe que cosa, o a quien…

En eso entraba Luna a su habitación, que había ido a pasar su día con Artemis, cuando noto el resplandor que salia de la habitación.

-Serena, disculpa mi hora de llegar, pero es que…- luna no acabo de decir la frase cuando se encontró a una Serena inconsciente en el piso- Serena! Por favor responde Serena "acaso tendrá que ver con ese resplandor que vi?"- Serena por dios, Serena!

…..

Y? que tal, es mi primer fic, asi que voy a decir que me perdonen si no es muy bueno pero intento hacer todo lo posible para que les agrade, sobre todo a la ladies kou, espero me integren a su circulo jejeje, porque los hermosos hermanos kou tendrán gran protagonismo aquí, sobre todo mi HERMOSISISISISIMO Seiya , si estoy completa y locamente enamorada de el, lo siento las admiradoras del señor chiba, espero les conforme saber que durante mi infancia estuve profundamente enamorada de Darien, pero todo se revoluciono en mi cuando aparecieron los hermanos KOU, sobre todo EL, asi que espero que me dejen review, asi sea para putearme, recibo de todo, asi que sin mas me despido, bessitoss a todos


	2. Estrellas fugaces y corazones robados

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, esta historia solo tiene como fin entretener a los fans de Sailor Moon, o al menos eso espero…

**Maldito Futuro**

**Capitulo II: estrellas fugaces y corazones robados**

_**Esa misma noche, en el apartamento de Mina…**_

Mina se encontraba llenando un formulario para ingresar a un casting que tenia el propósito de encontrar nuevos talentos juveniles, ya que desde la repentina partida de los Tree Ligths no había ya ninguna estrella nueva que capturara la atención de las jovencitas de Japón, como si inconscientemente el mundo se hubiese resentido con la partida de esas estrellas fugaces. Y Mina hace dos años que no hacia ningún tipo de casting o ese tipo de cosas, ya que desde que se fue cierto peliplateado ha perdido el entusiasmo por pertenecer al mundo de la farándula, ya no le encontraba sentido a eso, es mas, no supo en que momento ni donde encontró ese formulario de inscripción, solo se dio cuenta que lo tenia al llegar a su casa, luego se puso a llenarlo, "por que no?", pensaba la rubia, y mientras lo llenaba había encendido la radio, y cuando menos lo esperó una canción demasiado conocida empezó a sonar. En eso el locutor hablaba: _"y he aquí un pequeño recuerdo sobre aquel famoso grupo musical compuesto por los jóvenes hermanos Seiya, Taiki y Yaten Kou, mejor conocidos como Tree Ligths_,_ es una lastima que se hayan retirado justo en el apogeo de su carrera, quien sabe en donde estarán, pero aquí se los recuerda con gran cariño, y sin mas que decir los dejo con su mayo éxito "search for you love"._ Mina salio hacia el balcón instintivamente al escuchar esa dolorosa canción y cuando alzo su azulina mirada al cielo se encontró con una hermosa estrella fugaz.

Mina no supo en que momento empezó a llorar y a sentir un fuerte dolor en su pecho, como aquel día en la azotea, cuando EL se fue, en ese momento noto que algo empezó a salir de su pecho, era su cristal del corazón puro, y cuando quiso tocarlo, este comenzó a brillar para luego convertirse en una estrella fugaz y surcar el cielo, en busca de algo o de alguien quizá?

Después de lo ocurrido Mina quedo inconsciente en su habitación.

Artemio iba llegando a su casa depuse de haber pasado su día con Luna, cuando iba llegando un resplandor lo cegó, salio corriendo en cuanto se dio cuenta de donde salio, y cuando llego a la habitación de Mina la encontró inerte sobre su cama, en una posición nada cómoda.

-Mina, por favor Mina despierta, MINA!

_**En la casa de Amy…**_

Amy se encontraba estudiando como siempre, y luego fue a buscar un libro a la biblioteca del despacho de su madre, cuando de repente cayó un libro de él, era un libro de poesía, lo conocía muy bien, se lo había regalado cierto castaño antes de partir a su planeta, había guardado ese libro ahí porque solo le traía mucho dolor el tenerlo cerca, solo le hacia recordarlo a EL, el único ser capaz de igualarla en los exámenes, el único con quien podía charlar de absolutamente cualquier tema sin cohibirse por ser demasiado inteligente, EL era su verdadero amor, aunque claro, jamás iba a enterarse, ya que estaba demasiado lejos, totalmente fuera de su alcance.

Amy junto el libro del suelo, y luego se dirigió a su habitación. Una vez ahí abrió la ventana y cuando dirigió su mirada azul al cielo una estrella fugaz destello en el cielo. Al verla Amy, soltó el libro de sus manos y miles de lagrimas comenzaron a asomar en su pálido rostro seguido de un agudo dolor en su pecho y un resplandor salio de su pecho. Con su cara llena de lágrimas cayo de rodillas al suelo y cuando alzo la vista se encontró con su cristal del corazón puro. Extendió su mano para poder tocarlo y cuando estaba a milímetros de el, el cristal comenzó a brillar para luego convertirse en una bella estrella fugaz y surcar el cielo para salir en búsqueda de algo… o será de alguien tal vez? Luego cayo inconsciente al suelo.

La madre de Amy venia llegando después de culminar la guardia en el hospital.

-Amy cariño ya llegue –dijo la señora Mizuno al abrir la puerta de su casa- Amy?- pregunto al no recibir respuesta de parte de su hija y empezó a buscarla en el living, al no encontrarla se dirigió al despacho y nada, y se dispuso a subir a la habitación de su hija, y ahí la encontró, tirada en el piso inconsciente y bañada en lagrimas

-AMY! Hija responde, por favor AMY!

…**SyS MyY AyT**…

Un nuevo día aparece en la ciudad de Tokio

En el local de Andrew (N/A: no me acuerdo como se llama, si alguien me pasa el dato le voy a estar eternamente agradecida jejeje, gomen) se encontraban dos bellas jovencitas esperando a otras tres bellas adolescentes, la primera era alta, castaña, ojos de esmeralda, de una belleza delicada, mientras la otra era morena, ojos violáceos cuales amatistas se tratase, piel blanca y de belleza increíble

-Oye Rei, no se te hace raro que esas tres no hayan llegado aun?

-De la despistada de Mina y de la tonta de Serena es de esperarse, quien me extraña es Amy, es mas, ella debería de ser la primera en llegar, como siempre

-No crees que les pueda haber pasado algo malo, llevan mas de 45 minutos de retraso y ni mira de que aparezcan.

-Esperemos 15 minutos mas, de acuerdo? Si no llegan hasta entonces iremos a buscarlas si?

-Esta bien pero…

No termino de completar lo que iba a decir cuando alguien llegó.

-Hola chicas, disculpen la demora, no dormí muy bien anoche.

Las dos muchachas voltearon a ver a quien había llegado para encontrarse a una muy pálida Amy, se la notaba agotada, ojerosa, y sobre todo, no tenia brillo alguno en su mirada, y esto fue lo que a las dos jóvenes mas asustó.

-Amy, que te sucedió? Te encuentras bien? –pregunto una muy preocupada Lita.

-Descuiden chicas, solo tengo que dormir un poco mas esta noche y para mañana estaré completamente en perfecto estado- dijo Amy aunque ni ella se creyó lo que acababa de decir.

-Bien, solo nos resta esperar a Mina y a la torpe de Serena – Dijo Rei con una venita en la cabeza

-Hay Rei – Dijo Lita con una gotita en la cabeza

-Hola chicas, llevan mucho tiempo esperando?

Las tres jóvenes voltearon a ver quien llegaba, y para su sorpresa se encontraron con una muy deteriorada Mina, estaba en igual estado que Amy, y como esta, se le notaba mas en su mirada, no tenia brillo alguno, sus ojos reflejaban tristeza, como si algo le faltara.

-Tu también Mina? Que pasa el día de hoy? Primero Amy y ahora tu?- dijo Rei ya mas que preocupada

-Ay Rei no molestes, solo que no dormí muy bien anoche, estaba llenando un formulario para hacer un casting de nuevos talentos y pues, me quede hasta tarde pensando en que performance podría presentar para asombrar a los jurados, eso es todo- mintió forzando una sonrisa.

-Bueno, eso es buena señal, que vuelva la vieja Mina que conocemos- dijo Lita no muy convencida- después de la partida de los muchachos ni tu, ni Amy ni Serena han vuelto a ser las mismas.

Porque los tenían que mencionar? Que no veían que les dolía? Amy y Mina agacharon la mirada, y un dolor insoportable las inundo, pero no lo exteriorizaron a sus amigas para no preocuparlas.

-Lo siento chicas, no sabia que aun les dolía ese tema- dijo una muy apenada Lita-

-No te preocupes Lita, solo que yo aun no me acostumbro a que se hayan marchado, lo… digo, los extraño mucho, eso es todo- dijo Mina tratando de ocultar las lagrimas que habían empezado a formarse.

-Ellos eran nuestros queridos amigos, es lógico que los extrañemos, pero hay que resignarse a que nunca mas los volveremos a ver y solo dejarlos como un hermoso recuerdo- _un hermoso y doloroso recuerdo _pensaba Amy.

-Bien, cambiando de tema, esa Serena, cuando va a madurar? Miren son las 10 AM y aun no se digna en aparecer.

-Cálmate Rei, ya veras que…

Mina no termino de decir su parlamento cuando…

-Chicas

-Hola Andrew!- dijeron las muchachas y una de ellas estaba severamente sonrojada.

-Muchachas, lamento decirles que Serena no va a poder venir, me acaba de llamar para decirme que no se siente bien, asi que me pidió que las disculpara.

-Esto no es bueno, primero Amy llega hecha una desastre, luego Mina llega en peor estado que Amy…

-Oye!

-Y ahora Serena que no se siente bien, ya es el colmo, deberíamos ir a su casa a ver que le pasa.- término de decir al fin Rei.

-Rei tiene razón, tenemos que ir a ver que tiene Serena no vaya a ser que este enferma de algo serio- dijo Amy en evidente preocupación

-Bien vamos, adiós Andrew- Dijo Mina

-Adiós Andrew!- dijeron las otras tres, una de ellas estaba decepcionada porque quería estar un poco mas con el joven rubio.

-Adiós muchachas!

Saliendo del local…

-Oye Lita, no te frustres, podrás ver a Andrew cualquier otro día- dijo picadamente Mina, tratando de sonar como si ya estuviese bien, aunque ella sabia que no era así

-Mina!- dijo una sonrojadísima Lita

-Ya, ya, vamos a ver a Sere, es muy extraño, ella por mas que se sienta mal nunca deja de venir con nosotras a lo de Andrew, debe sentirse fatal para que haga eso- dijo Mina extrañada de la ausencia de su mejor amiga

-Si, ni cuando aquella vez que había terminado su relación con Darien dejo de venir con nosotras- dijo Rei

Y siguieron hablando de la actitud de la rubia mientras se dirigían hacia su casa.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de los Tsukino…

Serena se encontraba en su cama, su habitación estaba a oscuras, y Luna velaba su sueño, Desde que la habia encontrado inconsciente la noche anterior solo se había levantado para ir al baño y a traer una botella con agua para no tener que volver a levantarse, ardía en fiebre, tenia mas de 39° de temperatura, por lo que deliraba, hablaba cosas sin sentido, al parecer soñaba cosas raras, eso fue lo que noto Luna, que no se habia despegado de ella desde lo acontecido aquella noche. Se encontraba al lado de ella cuando…

-Seiya- decía la rubia en un claro indicio de delirio por la fiebre tan alta

-Que?- Dijo Luna mas que sorprendida, se hubiese esperado cualquier cosa, pero lo que acabo de decir Serena fue totalmente inesperado para ella.

-Seiya, regresa, no me dejes sola, te necesito, vuelve

-Serena- dijo tristemente Luna

-Seiya, vuelve, por favor… te amo- una lagrima se escapo de sus ojos, lagrima que reflejaba el verdadero sentimiento hacia el pelinegro de ojos zafiros

Luna, al escuchar lo ultimo que dijo la rubia se quedó con cara de "what?", aunque en el fondo lo sabia, sabia que aquella estrella fugaz había significado para su princesa mas de lo que ella quería admitir, ahora lo confirmaba, su corazón le pertenecía a Seiya Kou, su corazón dejo de ser del príncipe de la tierra para pasar a ser de aquel guardián, quien le brindo su amor incondicional, quien nunca la había dejado sola en los momentos difíciles, quien la había hecho reír como nadie supo hacerlo antes, y cuando el se fue, el brillo de la princesa de la luna se fue con el, ahora Luna entendía, que su princesa ya no forjaría un reino basado en el amor, sino en el deber, se estaba sacrificando, por sus amigas, por Rini, por la felicidad de todos, menos la de ella. Y ella tenia que hacer algo, no podía dejar que Serena se sacrificara, por mas que le doliera, sobre todo por Darien y Rini, y por sus amigas, no podía dejar sufrir a su protegida, no señor, no le importaba nada ni nadie, ni siquiera lo que digan o hagan las guerreras exteriores, sobre todo Haruka, ella iba a hacer algo, si señor, lo haría.

-No te preocupes Serena querida, yo me encargare de que pares de sufrir, te traeré a tu amada estrella fugaz de nuevo y serás muy feliz, te lo prometo.

Al terminar de decir aquello, puso su patita en la frente de la rubia, y como por arte de magia, la fiebre desapareció al instante, como si sus palabras hubiesen dado tranquilidad y esperanza a la hermosa princesa.

Luego Luna, al ver lo que había hecho, salio de la habitación de Serena y se fue a buscar a Artemis.

Después de que Luna se marcho, Serena comenzó a soñar…

_La hermosa princesa Serenity se encontraba furiosa en su habitación, después de aquel hecho sucedido en los jardines reales con aquel sujeto la __había dejado hecho una bola de nervios, jama había conocido un tipo tan pedante, tan arrogante, tan insoportable, tan odioso, tan increíblemente hermoso…_

_-Ashhh! Pero que se cree este tipo, esta bien que sea muy guapo, demasiado guapo diría yo, ay pero que cosas digo, lo único que espero s no volver a verlo jamás!_

_TOC TOC TOC_

_-Adelante._

_-Princesa_

_-Adelante Venus pasa, que sucede_

_-La reina solicita su inmediata presencia en el salón del trono, así que vengo a escoltarla hacia allí._

_-Y se puede saber para que me precisa?_

_-Aparentemente tenemos visitas princesa, una muy importante, que puede marcar el futuro del Milenio de Plata._

_-De acuerdo, vamos, no hagamos a mi madre esperar, que ya sabemos como se pone- dijo picadamente Serenity_

_-Si, jajaja, démonos prisa princesa._

_Y así, la sailor del amor y la princesa de la luna se pusieron en camino al salón del trono._

_Lo que no sabia Serenity era lo que le esperaba allí. Así que cuando llegaron._

_TOC TOC TOC_

_-Adelante_

_-Madre, ya estoy aquí como me lo pediste – dijo Serenity haciendo una reverencia a su madre_

_-Me alegro que hayas venido hija_

_-Es cierto madre, lo que me dijo Venus, tenemos visitas? – Dijo Serenity emocionada, ya que no recibían muchas, y por lo tanto estaba feliz_

_-Es cierto Serenity, es mas, va a quedarse por un tiempo en la luna, espero que se hagan amigos, ya que esta visita es una de las mas importantes autoridades en los confines del universo, así que es un honor tenerlo aquí con nosotros, así que espero que te lleves bien con el. Ya que pronto el formara parte de nosotros y nosotros de el._

_-EL? Es un hombre acaso?- pregunto sorprendida Serenity, ya que no había muchos hombres en la luna, de hecho casi ninguno, por eso se le hizo raro aun mas siando una visita, y aun mas raro que se quede un tiempo en la luna_

_-__Así es, por favor Venus, hazlo pasar_

_-Si su majestad_

_En eso Venus fue a abrir las puertas detrás del trono, las cuales daban a parar al salón de reuniones intergalácticas, y cuando Venus abrió las puertas, una luz cegadora salio del salón de reuniones para dar paso a un joven increíblemente apuesto, Venus se hinco en señal de respeto cuando este paso por su lado._

_Cuando el sujeto llego hasta la reina, esta se hinco también besando su mano derecha._

_Cuando Serenity lo vio no __podía creerlo, estaba boquiabierta._

_El odioso sujeto que la había molestado en los jardines estaba ahí, frente a ella, sonriéndole burlonamente, como si disfrutara del desconcierto de la princesa._

_-TU!- dijo apuntando su dedo índice en señal de molestia al joven _

_La reina estaba molesta y avergonzada al mismo tiempo, y el joven no podía reír con más complacencia_

_-Serenity, por dios, donde están tus modales! – dijo mas que furiosa la reina – le ruego la disculpe su Ilustrísima, ella no es de comportarse así._

_-No se preocupe su majestad, esto me parece muy divertido – dijo el joven mas que divertido a la reina, luego se volteo a ver a la princesa que estaba que bufaba de la bronca – Hola Bomboncito!_

_-TU! Quien te cree que eres para decirme así!_

_-Serenity, así tratas a nuestra visita, a quien nos dará el Honor de darnos un lugar en su familia? – dijo indignada la Reina_

_-Su familia? – pregunto confundidísima Serenity_

_-Así es – dijo el joven divertidísimo y Serenity lo miro con confusión y enojo – princesa Serenity, estas viendo ante ti a tu FUTURO ESPOSO._

_-A MI QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

Toc toc toc

Serena se despertó de súbito por el ruido proveniente de la puerta de su habitación, miro en su reloj, marcaba las 10:18 AM

TOC TOC TOC

-Serena estas despierta – la voz de Ikuko la saco de su ensoñación, después de todo, que rayos hbia sido ese sueño? Y otra vez no pudo ver con claridad el rostro de aquel sujeto, el que en el sueño pareciera ser su … prometido?

TOC TOC TOC

-Serena, estas despierta?

-Si mama, pasa

-Hola mi amor como te sientes? – dijo Ikuko sentándose despacio en la cama de su hija

-Bien, la fiebre se me fue

-A ver – Ikuko le puso sus labios en la frente de la rubia y constato que no tenia fiebre – si, ya te bajo, pero igual quiero que te quedes todo el día aquí, no quiero que te arriesgues a una recaída.

-Pero mama, hoy tengo que salir a cenar con Darien

-No lo harás, te quedaras aquí y punto.

-Pero mama…

-Pero nada, por cierto, tus amigas están abajo, quieren ver como estas, las hago pasar?

-No mama, diles que estoy dormida, que vengan mañana

-Peo Serena, están muy preocupadas por ti

-Lo se mama, pero no quiero ver a nadie hoy, solo quiero estar sola – y diciendo esto se acostó de nuevo en su cama.

-De acuerdo- y rendida, salio de la habitación de Serena a comunicarles a sus amigas el mensaje de Serena y estas, cuando vieron que la decisión de la madre de Serena era firme decidieron irse vencidas, total, volverían mañana

Serena escucho la platica desde su habitación, ella no quería que la vieran así, ojerosa, pálida, triste, sufriendo por alguien que no se encontraba con ella, y no era precisamente Darien. Y pensando en aquella estrella fugaz se quedo dormida. Claro que ella no se acordaba de lo que sucedió la noche anterior, pero sentía que le faltaba algo, pero no sabia que era, y en su misma situación estaban Amy y Mina.

_**Mientras tanto, en el otro lado de la galaxia, en un planeta llamado Kinmoku**__**…**_

El planeta ya estaba totalmente reconstruido, era uno de los mas hermosos dentro de la vía Láctea.

Costo casi un año y medio tener todo listo, pero lo habían logrado.

Kinmoku estaba listo y más resplandeciente que nunca.

Tres estrellas fugaces entrenaban arduamente en el campo de entrenamiento a las afueras del palacio.

Cuando terminaron se sentaron debajo de un enorme árbol a descansar un poco.

-AAAAHHHH no puedo mas! – decía Fighter tirada en el suelo

-Eso dices todos lo días, ya deja de quejarte!

-Tu cállate miniatura de guerrera, que para maestra de las 1000 y una formas de quejarse ya te tenemos a ti – dijo Fighter indignada

-Pero veo que el alumno esta superando al maestro no? Dijo Healer retadora.

-No, tu siempre seguirás siendo la maestra de las quejosas, y porque te quejas como te quejas es que estas asi de chiquita, en vez de parecer una guerrera pareces una figura de acción jajajaja

-Ahora si ya te moriste- Dijo Healer antes de empezar a corretear a Fighter por todo el campo de entrenamiento

-Ya basta ustedes dos, compórtense! – Maker reprendió a las dos "niñas" que se peleaban como tontas.

-Fighter empezó

-Eso no es cierto

-Que si

-Que no

-QUE SIIIIIIIIIII!

-QUE NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

En eso llego un guardia al lugar donde se encontraban las Starlights.

-Lamento interrumpir su juego, pero la princesa Kakiuu solicita su presencia de inmediato.

-De acuerdo, vamos niñas! – Dijo Maker a las dos guerreras que seguían peleándose.

-Ya vamoooosssss!

Así la tres se dirigieron hacia el salón del trono. Al llegar se encontraron con su princesa, quien lucia con un semblante feliz y algo… misterioso?

-Mis queridas estrellas, me alegra mucho que hayan tenido la amabilidad de interrumpir su entrenamiento para venir a verme.

-Princesa, siempre será un honor para nosotras el venir a verla – dijo Maker como siempre muy educada

-Gracias maker, pero no veo la necesidad de tanto entrenamiento, ya no hay ningún enemigo del cual preocuparnos.

-Lo sabemos princesa, pero nunca esta demás hacerlo, ya que no sabemos que nos depara el futuro – esta vez fue Fighter quien hablo.

-Bien, pues a partir de hoy, quiero que descansen de sus obligaciones como guerreras, asi que quiero ver desde hoy a los adorables hermanos Kou.

-Queeeee? Pero princesa, nosotras – dijo una sorprendida Healer

-No te preocupes Healer, sus poderes no serán anulados si eso es lo que te preocupa, solo quiero que a partir de hoy descansen de sus formas guerreras y solo se transformen cuando sea necesario, quiero que además de ser mis guardianas también sean jóvenes como cualquier otro, después de todo, son chicos muy apuestos y seria una lastima no verlos otra vez- dicho esto las guerreras se sonrojaron fuertemente.

- Esta bien princesa, todo sea por usted – Dijo Maker, para Lugo dar paso a ser Taiki, y lo mismo paso con Healer, que se convirtió en Yaten, pero Fighter aun se conservaba en su forma guerrera.

-Que sucede Fighter, por que no te transformas? – pregunto la princesa

-Es que yo – dijo agachando la mirada. No quería convertirse en Seiya Kou, para el era doloroso, ya que si trasformado en Fighter casi nunca apartaba a SU BOMBON de su mente, con la forma de Seiya le seria imposible, ya no podría aguantar tanto dolor, dolor de no ver a su bombón, dolor de saber que nunca seria para el, dolor d saber que hay un futuro que se interpone entre el y su felicidad, un MALDITO FUTURO consideraba el, era demasiado el peso que cargaba su bombón, el destino de toda una galaxia dependía de ella. No, no quería transformarse, porque cuando lo hiciera, su dolor seria ya insostenible. – De acuerdo

No podía negarle nada a su princesa. Así que sin mas que objetar Fighter desapareció para que apareciera el, Seiya Kou, obviamente mas alto, mas fornido y mas hermoso que nunca.

Taiki también estaba mas musculoso, ya que mas alto era imposible que pudiera ser (N/A: jijiji).

Yaten creció, un poco, aun seguía siendo el chaparro del trío, y su estructura muscular también cambio como los otros.

-Queridos hermanos Kou, es un gusto volver a verlos de nuevo después de tanto tiempo, aunque yo se que es difícil para ustedes presentarse así ante mi, ya que con sus formas masculinas traen consigo muchos recuerdos de su vida en la tierra con las sailor scouts del sistema solar, sobre todo a ti mi querido Seiya, todavía amas a la princesa de la luna no es asi?

-Princesa… yo… preferiría no hablar de eso.

-Seiya, sabes que aparte de ser tu princesa también soy tu amiga verdad?

-Lo se princesa…

-Entonces admites que aun amas a Serena cierto?

-Yo… si, como nunca ame a nadie en mi vida, y jamás habrá nadie mas que ella para mi, porque podrán haber millones y millones de mujeres en el universo, pero jamás nadie tan dulce y tan única como mi bombón, solo quiero su felicidad, y si para eso ella tiene que estar con el príncipe de la tierra, yo no puedo hacer nada, si ella es feliz yo… yo también lo sere- dijo fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Mentiroso- dijo la princesa con una sonrisa melancólica- tú nunca podrás ser feliz mientras no estés con la princesa de la luna, yo se que te conformas con ser solo su amigo, pero, te digo algo curioso, el destino no esta escrito en piedra y las coincidencias no existen, solo existe lo inevitable.

-Yo… yo… no se que quiere decir princesa- dijo Seiya mas que confundido

-No te preocupes, muy pronto entenderás mis palabras- dijo la princesa con una sonrisa enigmática, para luego salir del salón del trono y dejar hecho una maraña de confusiones a los Hermanos Kou.

-Que creen que habrá querido decir la princesa con eso de que no existen las coincidencias?- pregunto Yaten rompiendo el silencio que se había formado después de la repentina partida de la princesa.

-No lo se Yaten, pero estoy seguro de que tiene que ver con la princesa de la luna.- dijo Taiki dejando aun mas confundidos a sus pobres hermanos.

-Con bombón?- pregunto incrédulo Seiya y luego recordó las palabras de su princesa _"El destino no esta escrito en piedra y las coincidencias no existen, solo existe lo inevitable". _

Después de esa extraña reunión con su princesa, los tres jóvenes se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Cuando Seiya llego a su habitación, se dispuso a prepararse un baño, preparo la tina para quedarse largo rato ahí pensando en las extrañas palabras de su princesa.

Cuando se digno a salir, se puso su pijama y se preparo para dormir, se saltaría la cena, sabia que no podría probar bocado, solo quería dormir, dormir para no pensar, aunque sabia que aunque no pensara de seguro terminaría soñando con su bombón, otra vez, como la mayoría de las noches, asi que no sabia que era peor, pensar o soñar, ambas opciones eran dolorosas. Pero solo podía elegir una, asi que decidió soñar.

Seiya estaba durmiéndose cuando de pronto, un resplandor ilumino toda la habitación, llego de improvisto, a lo que Seiya atino a pegar un soberano salto en su cama.

Cuando el resplandor se extinguió, Seiya vio asombrado como ese brillo tomaba la forma de algo, de a poco, ese brillo tomo la forma de un cristal rojizo de varias puntas, parecía una estrella.

-Es hermoso- y asi era. Era la joya mas hermosa que Seiya hubiese visto jamás. Se levanto de su cama para poder observar mejor ese maravilloso cristal, desprendía una calidez indescriptible.

-Esta calidez, ya la he sentido antes, pero en donde – decía Seiya mientras avanzaba hacia el cristal, cuando al fin lo tuvo delante de el extendió su mano para tocarlo, era verdaderamente hermoso, y cuando apenas lo rozo, el cristal empezó a tomar forma de nuevo, pero esta vez era diferente, ya que podía ver como iba transformándose en algo conocido para el, tenia orejas largas, dientes enormes, una cola esponjada, era tan pequeño que cabía en la palma de su mano, pero lo que mas había llamado su atención era su color, era rosado! Había visto millones de esos en la tierra, pero nunca uno rosado.

-Un conejo?

…..

**Bien, ****acá esta el segundo capitulo, jejeje, el cristal del corazón puro de Serena se transformo en un lindo conejito rosado, a que no se la esperaban a eso no? Jejeje, dirán, **_**que quiere esta pobre loca?**_** Pues que me pareció una buena idea eso de transformar los cristales en animales que representen a su dueña, en este caso a Serena le toco un conejo, y rosado, con lo que odio el rosado yo, pero bueno, de seguro querrán saber que forma tomaran los cristales de Amy y Mina no? Pues tendrán que aguantarse hasta el próximo capitulo, jejeje, si soy mala, muy mala, y me gusta muajajajajaj (¡!), bien ya me fui por el caño, asi que paso a dejar saluditos a :**

**Marie Winchester Kou Efron:** gracias amiga por los consejos, de verdad, espero resolver esos dilemas, porque por ahora voy bien, creo yo por lo menos, pero nadie quita que me pase un accidente mental mas delante del cual no sepa como salir, asi que gracias, de veras, espero sigas aconsejándome mientras avanza esta historia. Bessitoss.

**Kirah Sohma:**Fuiste mi primer review, no sabes lo feliz que me puse, de verdad, llore, si desde ya anda sabiendo que soy muuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyy maricona, gracias, digamos que vos me sacaste la virginidad (ay por dios que termino mas feo que acabo de usar) en esto de los fics asi que desde ya otra vez gracias, espero sigas al pendiente de esta historia y que te guste este capitulo, porque tengo un sin fin de ideas, solo que tengo que plasmarlas jejeje…


	3. Solo te pertenezco a ti

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, esta historia solo tiene como fin entretener a los fans de Sailor Moon, o al menos eso espero…

**Maldito Futuro**

**Capitulo III: Solo te pertenezco a ti**

_**En Kinmoku, habitación de Seiya…**_

Seiya no salía del estado de estupefacción en el que se encontraba después de que ese hermoso cristal tomara la forma de ese pequeño conejo rosado y esponjoso. Simplemente se quedo ahí, mirando a ese conejo flotar a solo unos centímetros de él, hasta que volvió de nuevo en si.

Estiro su mano y delicadamente tomo al conejito, que hasta ese entonces parecía dormido, y cuando Seiya lo agarro, la criaturita despertó y miro al pelinegro y al instante se acurruco junto a el, como si ese pequeño ser buscara desesperadamente el calor que despedía el ojiazul, y Seiya ante esta reacción instintivamente acomodo al pequeño roedor entre sus fornidos brazos (N/A: que levante la mano la que quiere ser el conejo en ese momento, jejeje, obviamente yo si).

-Pequeñita (N/A: como sabia que era hembra? Ni yo lo puedo contestar), no se de donde vienes, ni porque estas aquí, pero al tenerte así, entre mis brazos siento la imperiosa necesidad de protegerte, despides una calidez muy familiar, es igual a la de mi dulce bombón…

La conejita al escuchar ese apodo, empezó a saltar entre los brazos del pelinegro, como si estuviese…feliz?

-Vaya pequeña, veo que te gusto ese nombre verdad – la conejita empezó a saltar con mas felicidad – bien, entonces ese será tu nombre, a partir de hoy serás Bombón.

TOC TOC TOC

El pelinegro se extraño, quien podía ser a esa hora?

-Adelante!

-Pensé que estabas dormido, así que no sabia si venir – era Taiki el que entraba a la habitación del ojiazul.

-Bueno… la verdad es que… mira – levanto sus manos al frente para enseñarle al castaño a su nueva amiguita.

-Bueno al parecer no soy el único – Dijo Taiki haciendo que el pelinegro se extrañara

-Que? Por que dices eso?

-Pues veras…

**FLASH BACK**

_Después de la reunión un tanto extraña con su princesa, los hermanos Kou se dirigieron cada uno a su respectivo cuarto. Taiki llego al suyo, se desplomo en su cama, y sus pensamientos estaban en cierta chica peliazul que se encontraba a millones de años luz lejos de el, desde que dejaron la tierra nunca había dejado de pensar en ella, solo que no lo hacia tan evidente como su hermano menor, pero todas las noches su mente se dedicaba a recordarla, en contra de su voluntad, la soñaba, y eso dolía, dolía demasiado…_

_Dejando sus pensamientos de lado se dispuso a tomar una ducha rápida, pensando así aliviar sus penas y lograr olvidar aunque sea solo por esa noche._

_Cuando salio ya limpio, se dispuso a ponerse su pijama y poder lograr un sueño tranquilo, luego se metió en su cama y cuando estaba a punto de entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo, un resplandor irrumpió de repente en su habitación, a lo que Taiki atino a saltar de su cama y adoptar una pose de defensa, y cuando menos lo creyó, ante él empezó a materializarse un hermoso cristal rojizo, tenia la forma de una estrella de varias puntas._

_-Es lo mas hermoso que he visto – dijo el castaño totalmente maravillado con la joya que tenia delante suyo – desprende una calidez muy familiar para mi, porque? – Taiki se acerco al cristal poco a poco, todavía no estaba muy confiado, extendió su mano para poder tocarlo, y cuando apenas rozo sus dedos, el cristal empezó a tomar forma de nuevo, pero esta vez era diferente, ahora parecía formar algo redondo, dejo de resplandecer y el castaño no podía estar mas absorto cuando se dio cuenta de lo que era._

_-Una pecera! – dijo no saliendo de su sorpresa inicial, luego se dio cuenta de lo que había dentro – pero si es… un hipocampo? – así es, dentro de la pecera se encontraba un bellísimo y delicado hipocampo azul, sus escamas brillaban como si tuviesen glitter, sus aletas parecían tan frágiles que parecían de seda, y sus ojos eran como dos pequeños zafiros, y a Taiki le dio la impresión de que esa criatura lo miraba con… amor?. Luego el castaño extendió sus manos para tomar la pecera que flotaba en el medio de su habitación con el más profundo cuidado. Cuando lo hizo, la pequeña criatura se acerco hacia una de las manos del castaño, claro que los separaba el cristal de la pecera, pero eso no le importo al pececillo, parecía buscar de algún modo el candor del ojivioleta, y este acto conmovió al castaño – bueno, tal parece que tendré que quedarme contigo, eres una belleza._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-Luego me decidí a venir a verte – dijo Taiki culminando su relato de lo acontecido en su cuarto

-Y donde esta ese bicho? – dijo Seiya, no tenia ni idea de lo que era un hipocampo

-Como que BICHO, es una criatura magnifica, al menos yo no tengo una rata con dientes gigantes como mascota!- dijo irritado el ojivioleta, como se atrevía a ofender a esa criatura tan delicada, pensaba él.

-Oye! Bombón no es ninguna rata! Es muy dulce y suavecita! – Dijo Seiya todo meloso mientras frotaba a Bombón con su rostro.

-Bombón? – pregunto incrédulo Taiki ante el familiar nombre, el que había escuchado una infinidad de veces decir a su hermano a cierta rubia.

-Uhh? A…bueno… lo que pasa es que Bombón tiene la misma calidez de MI BOMBON, y se lo dije, y al parecer le gusto ese nombre y… bueno… ahora se llama Bombón – Dijo todo feliz el pelinegro

-Es extraño, lo mismo me pareció a mi, esa criatura tiene la misma calidez de…

-De quien? – pregunto todo curioso y con cierta mirada picaresca el ojiazul

-De nadie, olvídalo – dijo Taiki, cortando así la conversación esa, sino seria exponer frente a su hermano menor sus sentimiento, y después, sinceramente, quien lo aguanta?

-De acuerdo, si no quieres contarme esta bien, siempre haz sido así de reservado y aburrido

-Oye!

-Ya, ya no te enojes, pero no me haz contestado, donde esta esa CRIATURA – haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra.

-Ashhh, si que fastidias, pues bien, la deje en mi cuarto, no pretendías que me viniera con pecera y toda la cosa hasta aquí?

-Por que no? – pregunto muy inocentemente el pelinegro.

-UUUYYYY! Con razón te enamoraste de esa niña, los dos son iguales, son dos niños ignorantes! Un hipocampo es muy delicado y requiere cierto cuidado, no me iba a arriesgar a traerlo aquí, idiota! – ya totalmente fuera de sus cabales la grito el castaño a Seiya, es que no entendía, como podía ser así de ignorante su hermano, o era muy inocente o era muy idiota, lo que al castaño se tiro a la segunda opción.

-Oye, oye, primero, no te atrevas a insultar a MI BOMBON, ella es muy dulce e inocente, y segundo, como esperas que sepa que es esa cosa, jamás he visto uno, sabes al menos de que planeta es?

-De la tierra

-QUEEEE!

-Oigan, se puede saber porque el alboroto, hay personas que intentamos dormir – entro un furioso Yaten que al parecer aun estaba dormitando.

-Oye Yaten que tienes en el hombro? – pregunto Seiya, tenia una criaturita muy pequeña en el hombro del peliplateado, ese animal si le resulto conocido a Seiya.

-Uhh? Ah… bueno… yo… lo que paso es que…

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Yaten se encontraba en su habitación, esa conversación con su princesa si que le pareció extraña, les había pedido que sean nuevamente hombres, cosa que él detestaba, no porque no le gustara ser varón, todo lo contrario, se sentía como si esa fuera su verdadera forma, pero desde que se fue de la tierra no había vuelto a convertirse en Yaten, porque hacer eso significaba recordarla a ella, a su hermosa diosa del amor. Yaten se había quedado prendado de ella, pero nunca se atrevió a decírselo porque sabía que una vez terminada la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia ellos partirían con su princesa a reconstruir su planeta._

_Queriendo dejar esos pensamiento a un lado se dirigió al baño a tomar una ducha, y luego de salir ya refrescado se puso unos boxers y se acostó a tratar de dormir. Estaba a punto de lograrlo cuando un resplandor se hizo presente en su habitacion. El peliplateado salto de su cama asustado. Entonces noto que ante el había un hermoso cristal rojizo, tenia la forma de una estrella de varias puntas._

_-Vaya, es una hermosa joya – estaba fascinado con aquel objeto, se acerco con sigilo al cristal, extendió su mano para poder tocarlo y cuando apenas lo rozo el cristal empezó a cambiar de nuevo, tomando la apariencia de un simpático animalito que el conocía muy bien, era de color naranja opaco y tenia una cola muy esponjada y unos hermosos ojos marrones._

_-Una ardilla? Que hace una ardilla aquí, bueno, no importa – extendió su mano para agarrar al pequeño roedor, pero este se le arrojo encima, causándole así una cosquillas insoportables al ojiverde – jajajaja, basta, jajaja, parece que te simpatizo no es así? – el pequeño animal lo veía con ojos de estrellita lo que le causo ternura a Yaten, a el le encantaban los animales – bueno, vamos a dormir amiguita, mañana te presentare oficialmente con mis hermano y con mi princesa._

_Yaten se acostó de nuevo en su cama con la criaturita hasta que se quedo nuevamente dormido, cuando unos gritos lo despertaron nuevamente, y se dio cuenta de que estos provenían de la habitacion de Seiya._

-Que demonios…?

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-Asi que después de eso me vine hacia aquí para ver que ocurría – dijo el peliplateado

-Cielos, esto si que es extraño, Seiya tiene un conejo, Yaten una ardilla y yo un hipocampo, que significara todo esto – pregunto analizando la situación Taiki

-No lo se, pero d seguro que la princesa Kakiuu sabrá responder nuestras preguntas – dijo Seiya en tono serio

-Tienes razón Seiya, pero por lo pronto será mejor ir a descansar, creo que mañana nos espera un largo día – dijo un tanto fastidiado Yaten

-Bien, entonces a dormir chicos, hasta mañana

Y así, cada uno se fue a su respectiva habitacion a descansar, menos Seiya que se encontraba en la suya

No tardo mucho en dormirse cuando empezó a soñar…

_En el Milenio de Plata, se encontraba un apuesto joven de cabello largo recogido en una coleta, sus ojos eran de un azul tan profundo como si fueran dos hermosos zafiro, su piel era tan blaca como los primeros copos de nieve caídos en la primera nevada del invierno y su cuerpo estaba tan bien formado como si lo hubiesen tallado a mano._

_Se encontraba en los jardines reales, al parecer esperaba a alguien._

_-Llevas mucho esperándome Seiya?_

_Seiya se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con un par de ojos azul celeste, como si una parte de el cielo se hubiese incrustado en ellos, sus largos cabellos rubios bailaban al son de la suave brisa que soplaba en ese instante, su piel tan blanca cuan resplandor lunar se posase en ella, sus labios carnosos y rosados cual fuese el manjar mas delicioso del universo y sus mejillas tan suaves cual pétalo de rosa, todo esto pensaba Su Ilustrísima Seiya cada vez que veía a la princesa de la luna._

_-No, solo un par de minutos, no te preocupes bombón - decía mientras se acercaba a ella para luego tomar su rostro y depositar en ellos un dulce y apasionado beso, nunca se cansaba de besar esos labios, para él eran su perdición. Bajó sus manos para tomar su fina cintura y acercarla más a ella, y así profundizar aun mas el beso. Serenity poso sus manos sobre el amplio pecho de su amado. Luego, por falta d aire se tuvieron que separar poco a poco, ambos tenían sus mejillas sonrosadas – Sabes, te ves tan encantadora de esta forma_

_-Es el efecto que causas en mi, mi querido Señor Resplandeciente._

_-Y tu no sabes las sensaciones que causas en mí, mi amada princesa de la luna – termino la frase para luego volver a besar a Serenity aun con mas pasión que antes, y ella fue subiendo sus manos hasta llegar al fuerte cuello del apuesto joven para luego entrelazarlas allí, acercándolo mas a ella y profundizar aun mas aquel beso que iba de dulce a apasionado, y de apasionado a terriblemente adictivo para ambos jóvenes._

_-Disculpen_

_Seiya y Serena se separaron lentamente para ver a quien había interrumpido ese mágico momento. Era un muchacho de unos 25 años, cabello negro, ojos azules, alto, llevaba la armadura perteneciente al príncipe de la tierra. Si, así es era el príncipe Endymion, quien tenia un semblante que reflejaba su molestia por encontrar a esos jóvenes en esa situación._

_-Que sucede Endymion? Espero que sea de importancia para interrumpir mi momento de gloria con Serenity – dijo un Seiya molesto con aquel príncipe._

_-La reina Serenidad lo llama Su Ilustrísima – dijo el príncipe haciendo una leve reverencia._

_-Healer y Maker se encuentran con ella?_

_-Así es Su Ilustrísima._

_-Bien, Disculpa mi amor, debo ver a tu madre, no tardo asi que esperame aquí si? Cuando termine regresare_

_-De acuerdo, pero espero que no tardes mucho – dicho esto Seiya deposito un suave beso en los labios de Serenity, luego dio media vuelta dirigiéndose al castillo a hablar con la reina, dejando a Endymion solo con Serenity en el jardín._

_-Cuanto mas soportaras ser el juguete favorito de Seiya? Pregunto Endymion una vez que vio que estaban completamente solos._

_-Primero, es SU ILUSTRISIMA para ti, y segundo, eso es algo que no te importa – dijo más que molesta Serenity_

_-Vaya, de veras crees que te ama? Yo no estaría tan seguro, he escuchado que ha tenido tantas mujeres como estrellas hay en el universo, y yo ya te lo he dicho, y aun sabiendo eso crees que de verdad siente amor por ti_

_-Si, claro que estoy segura, me lo demuestra cada dia, con sus besos, con sus caricias, con sus palabras de amor con migo, asi que deja de decir idioteces quieres._

_-Ja! Veo que estas mas que enamorada de SU ILUSTRISIMA, yo creo que tu te mereces alguien mejor que él, alguien que te ame de verdad._

_-Como tú de seguro no? – dijo irónica la princesa de la luna_

_-Claro, quien mas sino? Serenity, tu sabes que yo te amo – dijo Endymion mientras acercaba su mano al rostro de Serenity._

_-No me toques! – dijo Serenity retrocediendo un paso atrás – Solo Seiya Puede tocarme asi, me oyes! Siempre sere suya, no importa lo que pase en el futuro, yo jamás podré amar a alguien que no sea él, entendiste?_

_-Ya veras, yo conseguiré que me ames a mi, y serás mía por siempre._

_-A si, no creo que lo consigas solito, asi utilices un ejercito completo yo JAMAS, y escuchame bien, JAMAS te amare._

_-Eso ya lo veremos princesita, nunca esta de mas un pequeño empujoncito venido desde afuera – y dicho esto Endymion se retiro con una sonrisa que despedia maldad._

_-Eso nunca pasara, pase lo que pase yo amare a Seiya por siempre, si mi amado Seiya, solo te pertenezco a ti, solo a ti._

-Bombón! – Seiya se despertó con un ligero sudor en su frente y algo agitado, pero seguía acostado en su cama, cuando se dio cuenta tenia a Bombón acostada en su pecho y dormía placidamente en él – vaya, al menos alguien puede dormir, pero que sueño mas extraño, porque estaba bombón ahí, y porque la besaba? No niego que fue un sueño maravilloso, pero hay algo que no me cierra, porque me trataban como si yo fuese alguien importante? Bah, es solo un sueño, un hermoso sueño en donde MI BOMBON me amaba solo a mí, en fin, tratare de dormir un poco más, si es que puedo.

_**Al otro lado de la galaxia, en la residencia Tsukino…**_

-Dios, Darien va a matarme, será mejor que lo llame para avisarle que no voy a ir, aunque extrañamente me siento aliviada de no salir con el, porque será?

Serena iba a tomar el teléfono cuando…

TOC TOC TOC

-Adelante

-Hola princesa!

-Da…Darien! – Serena estaba atónita, que hacia Darien ahí?

-Perdón si te sorprendí, pero es que tu mama me aviso hace un momento que no ibas a ir a la cena, así que yo quería venir a verte – dijo sentándose en la cama de Serena al mismo tiempo en que le entregaba un ramo de rosas rojas

-Gra…gracias, son preciosas

-Es lo menos que te mereces princesa, por cierto, como te siente, estas muy palida y no tienes brillo en los ojos

-No es nada no te preocupes, solo es un pequeño malestar físico, nada grave

-De verdad? No te ves muy bien – dijo Darien preocupado

-Descuida, no te alarmes, una buena noche de sueño y mañana estaré como nueva.

-Bien, siendo así, quiero que me digas que es lo que planeabas decirme hoy durante la cena

-Ah… pues… veras… - decía Serena notablemente nerviosa

-Que sucede amor, es algo grave.

-No, no, jejeje, es solo que es algo referente a lo que voy a estudiar

-Vaya, así que al fin haz decidido estudiar algo, eso me da mucho orgullo princesa, y que carrera es? Abogacía, medicina, arquitectura? – decía Darien entusiasmado con lo que estudiaría su futura reina

-No no, no es nada de eso, en realidad es algo muy diferente – decía Serena fregándose las manos nerviosamente

-Y entones que es?

-Danza

-Queee? – dijo Darien levantándose automáticamente de la cama.

-Espera, no te alteres, es algo que descubrí hace poco, y soy buena, en verdad soy buena en eso – decía Serena un poco desesperada por la reacción de Darien

-Pensé que estudiarías algo mas… serio – dijo Darien tratando de no lastimar los sentimiento de Serena, porque ya sabia de sobra como se pondría.

-Para mi es SERIO Darien, es mas, este año voy a estudiar un curso intensivo de ingles avanzado en conjunto con un curso de baile, porque el año que viene es mi periodo de prueba, ya que como no poseo ningún titulo de alguna academia de danza aquí quieran poner a prueba mis aptitudes como futura bailarina, y si cumple con sus expectativas al año siguiente entro automáticamente, por favor Darien, es la mejor academia de EEUU.

-EEUU? – dijo un Darien sorprendido por aquella revelación, su princesa se iría lejos.

-Si, como te dije, esto es en serio.

-Pero porque tiene que ser tan lejos, no podrías estudiar aquí, cerca de mi? – recrimino Darien

-Darien, cuando tu te fuiste yo no puse ningún pero de por medio, por favor necesito que me apoyes en esto como lo hice yo en el pasado y como lo haré siempre que confíes en mi – suplico la rubia a su novio.

-Pero… es que… bah… este bien – dijo Darien cruzándose de brazos

-Iiiiiiiiiii! Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias! – chillo Serena mientras se levanto repentinamente d la cama para dar pequeños besos en el rostro de su amado Darien, pero luego se mareo y Darien logro sostenerla.

-Estas bien princesa? – Dijo preocupado

-Si, no te preocupes, solo fue un mareo eso es todo.

-Bien – dijo acostándola de nuevo en su cama, cuando quiso acordar, él estaba encima de ella, sus rostros estab casi pegados, Darien no aguanto más y comenzó a besar lenta y profundamente a la rubia.

-Darien…alguien…puede…venir…mmmmm – decía Serena en medio de aquel ardiente beso

-Tu…familia…no esta…salieron…después de que…yo viniese – decía Darien totalmente consumido por la pasión de aquel beso.

Serena iba sintiendo como un calor de pronto se hizo presente en su cuerpo. Mientras Darien la besaba como nunca antes lo había hecho, una imágenes vinieron a su mente, de un chico muy conocido para ella, de su estrella fugaz, fue cuando abrió los ojos y ya no estaba Darien besándola, sino Seiya.

-Mmmmm…te amo…Seiya – dijo Serena sin ser consciente de lo que había dicho

-QUE! – Dijo Darien separándose bruscamente de ella

…..

Bueno, acá toy de nuevo, si, van a matarme por haberlo dejado ahí, pero es que no me pude resistir a la chispita de maldad que hay en mi, jejeje, como verán todo se ira aclarando de a poco, Seiya esta comenzando a tener sueños raros como Serena, será acaso por la presencia de Bombón, quien sabe, bueno si, yo se, pero no se los voy a decir, si soy mala, muy mala.

AYYYY, que ternura, a Taiki le toco un caballito de mar (muy de Amy) y a Yaten una ardilla (va perfecto para reflejar a Mina), esos animalitos sin duda causaran un par de problemas a nuestro súper trío dinámico.

Del resto de las chicas sabrán en el próximo capitulo.

NOOOOOOOOOOO! Como Serena va a decir el nombre de Seiya mientras besa a su amado Darien ja…jaja…jajaja…muajajajajajaja(¡!) disculpen, ya se me salio el demonio de adentro, pero no lo pude resistir.

Gracias a todos los que están siguiendo esta historia, que les prometo será larga, así que sin mas le dejo mis gratitudes a:

**Marie Winchester Kou Efron:** yo cuando me imagine la escena del baño me hice babas, pero me contuve y escribí solo eso porque sino me iba a las cincuenta paginas de Word, jejeje, me llena de orgullo que me hayas puesto como autora favorita, y que hayas agregado esta humilde historia a tus favoritos, vos fuiste mi principal inspiración, tus historias fueron las que me dieron ánimos a empezar a escribir, así que desde ya muchas gracias por todo! No leemos después bessitoss!

**Kirah Sohma: **wow, fui la inspiración de alguien para hacer algo, de nuevo wow, que honor, me alegra que sigas esta historia, si fui un poco atrevida, pero bueno, así soy yo, prefiero pedir perdón a pedir permiso, jejeje, bessitoss

**Minako Uzumaki**: Bienvenida, gracias por seguir esta historia, de verdad muchas gracias, y si, ODIO EL ROSSSAAA, lo odio, lo odio mucho, aunque vista a mis hijas con ese color tan horrendo, jeje, las ironías de la vida, en fin, de nuevo muchas gracias

Bien, sin más que decir, se despide de ustedes por ahora

ANTITO'S


	4. El regreso parte I

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, esta historia solo tiene como fin entretener a los fans de Sailor Moon, o al menos eso espero…

**Maldito Futuro**

**Capitulo IV: El regreso parte I**

Darien no podía creer lo que acababa de oír, de todas las cosas incoherentes que Serena podría llegar a decir justamente "eso" no se lo esperaba, y mas aun estando en esa situación en la que se encontraban ellos en ese momento. Sintió como un calor empezaba a recorrer sus venas hasta llegar a su cabeza.

-Darien?

El no la escuchaba, después de haber oído lo que nunca jamás en la vida creía haber podido escuchar, cayo como en una especie de transe. Se sintió tan frustrado, como nunca antes, y es que el solo hecho de escuchar a su novia decir el nombre de otro mientras la besaba tan calurosamente era algo que para él no tenia lógica alguna. Y se sintió por un momento desplazado, porque ese pequeño accidente por parte de la rubia quería decir y es algo que el morocho no contempló jamás como una posibilidad: que ella había sentido algo más que amistad por aquella perdida estrella fugaz.

Por su parte, la rubia observaba a Darien quedarse en un estado entre catatónico y furioso, no articulaba palabra alguna y eso a ella era algo de temer.

"_Porque tenia que mencionarlo? Acaso son tantas mis añoranzas de ver a Seiya que ya hasta lo veo en Darien? Por dios, acabo de decir su nombre mientras me besaba! No, no puedo creerlo, mi cuerpo, mi corazón, mi mente me han traicionado de la manera mas vil"_

-Por qué Serena?

-Uhh? Porqué qué?

-Por qué me dijiste así? No podía mencionar a ESE, simplemente no le nacía.

-Qué? Como te dije? De que estas hablando- jaque mate, si en algo era experta Serena Tsukino era hacerse la idiota en situaciones extremas que así lo requerían, como justamente esa.

-De verdad no te acuerdas? – dijo un Darien totalmente incrédulo de la situación, Serena movió la cabeza en señal de negativa, a lo que el morocho solo atino a decir – Creo que fue mi imaginación entonces – lo dijo tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de eso, aunque no lo lograba del todo.

-SERENA YA LLEGAMOS! – gritó mama Ikuko desde la puerta, lo hizo para alertar a su hija por si se encontraba en una situación un poco, bien…indecorosa, sexto sentido de madre, ja, nunca falla.

-Bien, será mejor que me vaya, no sea cosa de que entre tu padre y me cargue la consciencia de haberle causado un infarto a ese hombre.

-Si, esta bien – "safé" pensaba para sus adentros la rubia.

-Nos vemos después princesa, descansa bien y cuídate si?

-Si, no te preocupes.

El morocho se acerco a los labios de la rubia para depositar un tierno beso de despedida, mas lo que sintió en ese beso lo dejo intranquilo, fue una sensación nunca antes sentida por aquel alto ojiazul, sintió como que estaba perdiendo a la rubia, que lentamente se le escurría como el agua entre sus dedos, y lo que empezó dulce con aquel beso le terminó sabiendo a lo mas amargo del universo no solo para él, para la rubia también. Se separaron rápidamente al escuchar un ligero golpe en la puerta.

-Serena estas despierta? Joven Darien se encuentra ahí? – Comentó mama Ikuko del otro lado, Darien se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió, dejando ver así a esa dulce dama de cabellos morados.

-Gracias joven Darien por haber cuidado de mi hija en mi ausencia, ya puede ir en paz.

-De nada señora Tsukino, adiós princesa, adiós señora Tsukino.

-Adiós Darien.

-Adiós joven Darien

Y así Darien Chiba se retiro de los sagrados aposentos de su adorada princesa. Se encontró con los caballeros Tsukino en el recibidor, los saludo y después se marchó, a su entrañable convertible rojo.

Mientras manejaba a su casa su mente no dejó de recordarle lo acontecido hace instantes en la habitación de su princesa, porque era SU princesa, de eso se había asegurado siempre, de sacar a todos los obstáculos que le impidiesen adueñarse del resplandor de luna, lo quería solo para él, y la sensación que le transmitió el beso de Serena no le gusto ni medio, pero a la vez esa sensación se le hizo familiar, como si ya la hubiese sentido antes, no supo cuando, pero era demasiado familiar. Era como estar perdiendo algo que le había tomado demasiado trabajo conseguir, como si le estuviesen arrebatando algo que era ilegítimamente suyo, porque así sintió el amor de Serena con ese beso, ILEGITIMO, se sentía como un usurpador y no sabia porqué. Y cuando menos lo esperó llego a su departamento y cuando entró en el, se desplomó en el sofá, pensando en su princesa, en como lo había llamado con otro nombre, ahora estaba seguro, no fue su imaginación, Serena le había dicho SEIYA, y ese simple gesto lo asqueo, tendría que hacer algo y pronto para poder desterrar a esa estrella fugaz de la mente y el corazón de la princesa de la luna, porque sino corría peligro el futuro de ambos, y pensando en como lo haría fue, lentamente cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

_**Habitacion de Amy… **_

Después de llegar a su casa luego del frustrado intento de visitar a Serena, se encerró en su cuarto a descansar, ella no recordaba nada de lo sucedido la noche anterior, mas sentía un gran vació dentro de su ser, como si algo le faltase, jamás se imaginó que fuese su corazón el que le hacia falta, ella ni se lo imaginaba.

En su mesita de noche contemplo aquel libro, era un compilado de los mejores poemas de amor y pasión, se lo había regalado Taiki antes de partir a su planeta, lo tomó y lo acaricio, cual precioso tesoro de amor para un corazón roto, y abrió la tapa para así comenzar la tortuosa lectura, ya que jamás se atrevió a hacerlo por el dolor que el simple detalle de ese regalo le traía, y al contemplar la primera página se asombró con lo que vio, era una dedicatoria solo para ella: _"Querida Amy: te dejo este pequeño detalle solo para ti, para que me recuerdes como yo lo haré contigo, aunque no me lleve nada material de ti, pero me llevo algo mas importante, el bello resplandor de tus ojos, los cuales siempre comparé con las mas hermosas joyas que en la tierra pudiese haber visto jamás. Espero que cuando leas este mensaje sientas la felicidad que yo tuve al escribirlo, porque con felicidad te recordare por siempre. Con amor, Taiki Kou"._ Y no aguantó mas, gruesas lagrimas surcaban de sus calidos ojos azules, recorrieron sus mejillas para perderse en algún lugar de su blusa, cerró el libro de golpe y lo acuno contra su pecho, como añorando que ese libro fuese él, y llorando lo recordó, llorando lo añoró, llorando lo amó mas que nunca, y llorando, llorando se durmió.

Mañana seria otro día en que quizás, solo quizás, podría olvidar, aunque sea un poco.

**Habitacion de Mina…**

Mina llego a su departamento con el alma a sus pies, después de intentar ver como estaba Serena, se retiró junto con sus amigas de la residencia Tsukino, y luego se excusó para retirarse a su hogar.

Cuando llegó a su cuarto se rindió sobre la cama, no supo de donde había sacado fuerzas para ir con sus amigas ese día, ella se sentía como un zombi, no sentía nada, ni frío, ni calor, ni alegría, ella que rebozaba como la mas alegre y positiva de todas las inner scout, ella no era la misma Mina atolondrada de siempre, la risueña, vestigios era lo que quedaba de ella, no, ni siquiera eso, nada quedaba, no desde aquel día en la azotea de la preparatoria, cuando su amada estrella fugaz se fue llevándose consigo el alma de la rubia.

Ella trato de hacer como si no hubiese pasado nada, cuando en realidad si había pasado, sus ganas de reír ya no estaban, ya no decía frases mal dichas, ya no salía a divertirse, ella era como una cáscara de la Mina de antes.

Al lado de ella estaba ese formulario, ya completo, que aun no había mandado, de la noche anterior no recordaba nada, solo que se había despertado sintiéndose vacía, algo le faltaba, no sabía con exactitud que, solo lo sentía así.

Enfocó su azulada mirada en el gigantesco póster que tenia pegado en una de las paredes de la habitacion. Era de los Three Ligths, al centro Seiya con su traje rojo, a la derecha de este Taiki con su traje amarillo y a la izquierda del pelinegro él, con su traje celeste, los tres esbozando una calida sonrisa, pero Mina se perdió en la imagen de aquel peliplateado, rogaba internamente a todos los dioses que su imagen cobrara vida, que la abrazara y que le dijera que la amaba, pero sabia que era imposible, él no estaba, se encontraba en quien sabe que punto alejado de la galaxia, y nuevamente las lagrimas florecieron en sus dulces ojitos, lo amaba, mas que a su propia vida, y así, llorando por el amor que nunca fue, Morfeo abrió sus brazos para recibir a su cansado cuerpecito y a su dañado corazón.

_**Templo Hikawa…**_

Rei estaba frente a su fiel compañero, el que más de una vez la salvó a ella y a sus amigas de peligrosos enemigos, su siempre confiable fuego sagrado.

-Fuego sagrado, por favor escucha mi clamor, atiende mis suplicas, necesito respuestas, que solo tu me podrás dar, quiero saber de la situación de tres personas muy importantes para mi, se que sufren, su mirar me lo confirma, mas no se la causa, por favor fuego sagrado, aclárame la vista y ábreme las puertas de tu eterna sabiduría.

Cuando Rei termino el rezo, el fuego se elevó majestuoso para luego apagarse de pronto.

-Que demonios?

Y seguido de eso cayó en estado de trance, y una visión acudió a ella

_Rei se encontraba en medio de la nada, estaba todo oscuro, solo ella estaba ahí, cuando de repente, una pequeña luz se posó ante ella, para luego tomar forma, dando así a aparecer una forma diminuta de alguien muy conocido para ella._

_-Tu? Eres tú? Sailor Mars?_

_-Así es mi querida Rei, soy tu yo del pasado_

_-Pe…pero por…por qué?_

_-Tengo poco tiempo, así que trataré de ser breve: la princesa corre peligro, un antiguo mal la acecha, está mas cerca de lo que creen, mas aun no ha despertado, duerme en el corazón de alguien muy importante para ustedes_

_-Pero…no es posible, quien podría ser? Tu sabes verdad?_

_-Si, pero no puedo decirte nada, al menos no aun, pero el secreto para develar ese mal se encuentra en los recuerdos perdidos de todas ustedes_

_-Recuerdos?_

_-Así es solo te diré esto: Hubo un amor verdadero, tan fuerte como no habrá ningún otro, hubo un engaño, engendrado por la codicia de un podrido corazón, la perdida de la memoria de aquel suceso tan trágico, la alianza con el mal terminó con aquel amor y dio como fruto un amor falso, un MALDITO FUTURO que estará signado por la tragedia._

_-A que te refieres? Y como podremos vencer este nuevo enemigo?_

_-La clave se encuentra en ese amor perdido, porque he de decirte que ha renacido intacto, y también se ha regenerado, convirtiéndose en un amor nuevo, es mas fuerte aun que antes, ese amor es la clave._

_-Pero, de quienes se trata?_

_-En las estrellas esta la clave para encontrar ese amor, el protector de las estrellas, su Ilustrísima, el Señor Resplandeciente._

_-Pero, y mis amigas? Yo pregunté por ellas, y me entero de esto que es totalmente diferente_

_-No, ambos sucesos guardan relación, tus amigas perdieron algo muy valioso por causa de las estrellas, y solo las estrellas se los devolverá, .las estrellas son la clave para todo. Ahora debo irme, mi tiempo se ha terminado._

_-No! Espera, estoy muy confundida, que debo hacer?_

_-En las estrellas esta la clave._

_-NO! ESPERA! – la figurilla de Sailor Mars iba desapareciendo de a poco hasta perderse en la negrura de aquel lugar._

Rei se despertó de súbito, tenia el corazón acelerado y un ligero sudor en su frente, se encontraba tirada en el piso, y frente a ella estaba de nuevo su apreciado fuego sagrado, como si no se hubiese extinguido nunca.

-Que rayos fue eso! Un nuevo enemigo esta por surgir, y tengo un mal presentimiento, me lo dice el corazón, algo muy malo pasará. Como, como podremos enfrentar algo que aun no ha sido revelado. – y la voz de Sailor Mars se hizo presente de nuevo en la mente de la sacerdotisa _"en las estrellas esta la clave"_

_-_La clave, la clave de que? Maldita sea, no entiendo nada, y como se conecta esto con Serena, Amy y Mina? Debo hablar con las demás, incluso con las exteriores.

_**En un gran y lujoso edificio de la cuidad…**_

En la penumbra de su habitacion se encontraba una hermosa sirena de cabellos aguamarinas, su rostro denotaba aflicción, puesto que en sus manos se encontraba aquel objeto tan preciado para ella, su talismán sagrado, su mas poderosa arma, mostrándole imágenes de lo que acontecería en un tiempo no muy lejano: Un Tokio de Cristal sumergido en las sombras, su gobernante, la Neo Reina Serena sumergida en la mas profunda tristeza, su abultado vientre sangraba en clara señal de la concepción de la pequeña dama, un cuerpo sin vida en su regazo y ella lo abraza con desesperación, mas Michiru no logra ver quien es, solo que lleva puesta una armadura que resplandece por si sola, cuyo brillo va apagándose conforme la vida se va de aquel cuerpo, la Neo Reina enloquece de dolor por la perdida de su primogénito como de aquel que yace en sus piernas, y detrás de la bella monarca aparece una sombra con forma de hombre que la sujeta por atrás y la lleva hacia las sombras, y estas terminan devorándola.

Lagrimas corren atrevidas por el rostro delicado de la sirena.

En eso irrumpe en la habitacion una figura masculina, bueno, solo en apariencia, de cabellos arenados y ojos de jade.

-Michiru, el viento esta intranquilo, auguran un nuevo peligro, dime, que te ha mostrado el espejo?

-Hay Haru! – Michiru se lanza en un mar desconsolado a los brazos de la rubia.

-Que sucede, acaso es tan grave? – inquirió preocupada Haruka. Acariciaba la cabeza de la sirena para sosegarla.

-Es la princesa, se encuentra rodeada de un peligro latente, aun no ha despertado, pero lo hará pronto.

-Así es, hay que poner en alerta a las demás scouts – una suave pero autoritaria voz se hizo presente en aquella habitacion, luego se deja ver la figura estilizada de una mujer de cabello verdes y ojos rubíes.

-Setsuna! – Exclamaron las amantes exteriores.

-Lamento interrumpirlas, pero esto urge demasiado, pronto se revelara el verdadero pasado de la princesa y con esto un antiguo mal despertará, y tratará por todos los medios de arruinar el futuro Tokio de Cristal.

-El verdadero pasado de la princesa? A que te refiere con eso? – preguntó la de cabellos arena.

-Aun no lo se con exactitud, la antigua reina Serenidad acudió hacia mi hace algunos días, su espíritu se manifestó en las puertas del tiempo, y me dijo que un antiguo mal ronda a la princesa, que ella debe recuperar sus recuerdos originales, no me dijo como pero si me dijo la clave para hacerlo. Aunque estoy muy confundida con respecto a eso.

-Te dijo acaso la forma de derrotar a este enemigo? – se animo a preguntar la de cabellos aguamarina.

-Lo único que me dijo fue: _"en las estrellas esta la clave"_

-Ehh? Y eso que rayos quiere decir? Hay millones de estrellas en el universo? Como haremos para encontrar esa dichosa clave? – dijo ya exasperada la rubia ojiverde.

-La verdad, ni yo estoy segura – dijo la señora del tiempo

Luego las tres se quedaron en silencio, cada una tratando de interpretar de la manera correcta las palabras de la reina Serenidad, hasta que un recuerdo acerca de unas personas especiales vino a la mente de la señora de las profundidades marinas.

-A menos que… - dijo como tratando de entenderse a si misma lo que se le pasó por la mente en ese momento

-Que? – pregunto la señora de los vientos, hasta que la mirada de la sirena le hizo comprender de pronto en que pensaba – NO, no es posible!

-Podría ser que… – acoto Setsuna comprendiendo a las dos amantes – si, si, eso debe ser, ELLOS son la clave…

-NO! ELLOS NO PUEDEN SER PARTE DE ESTO; NO LO ACEPTO! – grito una totalmente furiosa Haruka

-Cálmate Haru, por lo pronto hay que descansar, mañana convocaremos una reunión con todas las Sailor acerca de esto, aunque no dudo que Rei no lo sepa ya…

_**En Kinmoku…**_

Un nuevo día arribaba en el planeta de las flores, así como el sol se alzaba majestuoso en el cielo brillante, también lo hacia cierto pelinegro ya que después de ese sueño, por mas que trató, no pudo volver a dormirse.

Se dirigió al baño para darse una refrescante ducha mañanera, y así sacarse la tensión que ese sueño le había dejado. Cuando salio ya un poco mas relajado, se puso una playera roja algo holgada, unos pantalones de jeans un poco ajustado por el reciente baño, dejando entre ver la forma de sus bien torneados muslos y sus glúteos, (N/A: hay, ya me hice babas, jijiji). Se encontró a Bombón todavía dormida en la cama del ojiazul, al parecer le gustaba dormir mas de la cuenta.

-Vamos Bomboncito, despierta dormilona – dijo tiernamente sacudiendo muy suavemente a su pequeña amiguita, pero esta se escondió mas adentro de las almohadas, como si pidiese cinco minutos mas – vamos Bombón, hoy te presentare ante la princesa Kakiuu, despierta – y la pequeña reacciono por fin, y cuando lo vio, se lanzo directamente a los brazos del pelinegro, y este la acurruco en su pecho, esa calidez que transmitía su amiguita le encantaba a Seiya, era tan igual a su BOMBON – Bien pequeña dormilona, vamos…

Seiya se encamino así al salón del trono. En el camino se encontró con sus hermanos, cada uno llevaba a su respectiva mascota.

-Buenos días Muchachos! – exclamo todo alegre el pelinegro

-Vaya, que pasó que hoy amanecimos de tan buenas? – preguntó el peliplateado en tono burlón, este iba con su mascota sobre el hombro

-Como no hacerlo si tuve tan buena compañía para dormir? – Dijo Seiya acariciando la cabeza de Bombón.

-Vaya, ahora resulta que estas enamorado de un conejo, cielos Sei, desde cuando caíste tan bajo, tan desesperado estas? – dijo conteniéndose la risa Yaten.

-Oye, escúchame tu, muestra gratis de enano de jardín, yo por lo menos tengo a Bombón para recibir un poco de cariño, seguro que ese pobre animal que tienes en tu hombro en un par de días será desterrado del castillo a quien sabe que oscuro lugar porque te fastidiaba demasiado, eres un quejón, por eso estas así de chiquito, mas te quejas, mas te encojes jajaja – dijo Seiya al ver la cara de Yaten, estaba rojo de la ira.

-Oye, algún día te vas a morder la lengua, tu eres peor que yo quejándote, maricotas, aprende de Taiki, míralo, tan aburrido como siempre cargando a esa…esa…esa cosa como quiera que se llame, el jamás me dice nada de lo que tu me dices

-Oigan, oigan, a mi no me metan en su discusión, Dios, crezcan ya, tienen 19 años y se comportan como si le sacáramos el 1, y este maravilloso espécimen, para tu información, NO ES NINGUNA "COSA", eres tan ignorante como Seiya.

-Ahora resulta que además de chaparro soy idiota, pero yo que culpa tengo, no niego que esta bonito ese ESPECIMEN, pero de que esta raro esta raro.

-No es Espécimen, es POPOCAMPO – dijo Seiya queriéndose hacer el que sabia mas que Yaten

-HIIIPOOOCAAAMPOOO! – grito Taiki, sus hermanos para él ese día se habían graduado oficialmente de tarados.

-Eso dije yo – Dijo el pelinegro haciéndose el entendido

-No es cierto, dijiste popocampo – recriminó el peliplateado

-Si es cierto

-Que no

-Que si

-QUE NOOOOO!

-QUE SIIIIIIIIIIII!

-OIGAN YA BASTA – resonó el grito de Taiki, pero los "niños" no le hicieron caso alguno

-CHAPARRO!

-MARICOTAS!

-QUIERES VER!

-ANDALE PUES!

-OIGAN USTEDES DOS!

-Que sucede aquí? – detrás de los hermanos Kou apareció la hermosa y distinguida princesa Kakiuu, que los miraba divertida

Los apuesto jóvenes miraron totalmente apenados y rojos a su princesa.

-Discúlpenos princesa, por el escándalo que hemos hecho, pero estos dos no cambian.

-Oye! – replicaron los otros dos.

-Jajaja, esta bien, me han divertido la mañana, pero veo que quieren hablar conmigo así que pasemos al salón si? – dijo la pelirroja notando a los animalitos y esbozando una sonrisa misteriosa

Una vez dentro, la princesa tomo lugar sentándose en el trono, mientras que los hermanos quedaron frente a ella, cada uno cargaba a su respectiva mascota. Fue la princesa quien hablo primero.

-Bien, creo que quieren charlar acerca de estos bellos animalito no es así?

-Así es princesa, aparecieron ayer por la noche en forma misteriosa, lo mas raro es que no tenían esta forma cuando aparecieron frente a nosotros, sino que eran unos extraños cristales rojizos con forma de estrella de varias puntas, luego ante nuestro primer contacto, volvieron a cambiar de forma tomando las actuales hasta la fecha – explicó con sabiduría el mas alto de los Kou.

-Ya veo

-Princesa, que cree que signifique todo esto? – pregunto Yaten

-No lo se, esos animales no son de aquí.

-Lo sabemos, estos animales son de la tierra – hablo por fin el ojiazul – vera, son una conejo, una ardilla y un… y un…

-Hi-po-cam-po! – dijo entre diente el castaño.

-Eso! – dijo Seiya con una gota en la cabeza.

-Bien como no son de aquí, obviamente yo no puedo explicarles nada, tendrán que buscar sus respuestas en otro sitio – dijo la princesa con una sonrisa enigmática.

-Que quiere decir con eso princesa – pregunto confundido el peliplateado

-Que si esos animales pertenecen a la tierra, entonces las respuestas que buscan están ahí

-QUEEEEEEEEE! – dijeron los hermanos totalmente sorprendidos, mas uno de ello se emociono ante la posibilidad de viajar a la tierra y ver de nuevo a cierta rubia de coletas.

-Así es, tendrán que viajar a la tierra

-Pero princesa, nuestro deber esta con usted, no podríamos abandonarla – dijo un afligido Yaten

-Considérenlo unas merecidas vacaciones entonces, se lo merecen después de todo.

-Pero princesa – intento replicar Taiki

-Bien, como no veo de otra, les ordeno entonces viajar a la tierra – dijo mas que sonriente la princesa de fuego

Los tres hermanos se miraron entre si, la posibilidad de regresar a la tierra era algo que jamás habían contemplado en esos dos años que habían transcurrido, mas se resignaron ante la terca posición de su princesa, les llamo la atención tanta insistencia de su parte y sobre todo, esa misteriosa sonrisa.

-Esta bien – respondieron los tres al unísono

-Bien, entonces esta decidido, partirán de nuevo hacia la tierra, lo harán mañana por la noche

-Tan pronto? – pregunto Seiya

-Así es, mientras mas rápido averigüen que es lo que pasa mejor – _"no saben la falta que las haran a esas guerreras, sobre todo a la princesa de la luna"_

-Bien, entonces mañana partiremos de nuevo a la tierra, confié en nosotros princesa – _"mi dulce bombón, te veré de nuevo, no sabes la falta que me haz hecho"_ pensaba un emocionado Seiya ante ya la novedad confirmada, era un hecho, regresarían a la tierra.

_**Mientras tanto, en algún lugar del parque Nº 10…**_

Dos gatitos se encontraban bajo la sombra de un inmenso árbol de Cerezo, platicaron acerca de los últimos acontecimientos con respecto a las chicas…

-De verdad Luna, ya no te importa el Futuro?

-Esa nunca ha sido mi prioridad Artemis, la felicidad de la princesa es lo mas importante para mi, no importa a quien ame, si a Darien o al Joven Seiya.

-Pero, tu que es lo que pretendes, quieres buscar a los hermanos Kou?

-Eso pensaba hacer, mas tengo una ligera sospecha de que ellos estarán pronto de regreso con nosotros, me lo dice mi sexto sentido, pero eso no es todo, también tengo un terrible presentimiento de que algo va a pasar, algo que cambiara la vida no solo de Serena, sino también la de las demás scouts.

-Y entonces que haremos luna?

-Esperar, mi querido Artemis, solo esperar… y rogar por que este presentimiento que tengo nunca se lleve a cabo…

…..

Bien, Oliz, acá les dejo el cuarto capitulo, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo disfrute escribiéndolo, como verán ya hicieron su aparición las outers, wow, que imágenes tan impactantes aparecieron en el espejo de neptuno no? Haruka sigue resentida con los Kou, pero descuiden, eso no durara mucho se los aseguro, la visión de Rei, mas enigmas todavía, quien será este nuevo enemigo que aun no aparece? Y que significa la extraña actitud de la princesa Kakiuu, será que ella sabe mas de lo que aparenta? Cuantas dudas caray, que mala soy, de Serena sabrán mas en el próximo capitulo, ya que comenzaran sus cursos intensivos para la prueba del año entrante. Bien, gracias a todos los que me dejaron un lindo Review, de verdad me hacen inmensamente feliz, pasando por consiguiente a los agradecimientos:

Maika-ai: un gusto mujer, Darien no la va a pasar muy bien en este fic, pero tratare de darle un final feliz, asi no se enojan las fans de Darien, jejeje, no quiero morir tan joven, me encanta que te encante SyS, yo antes era fan de Darien, pero cambio cuando hizo su OPORTUNA aparición mi adorado Seiya, yo si lo reemplace, y para mi es mas que suficiente, te doy una buena noticia? A partir de este momento queda oficialmente inaugurado el club selecto de las lectoras de este fic que compartan el mismo sentimiento, se llama "EL ROSA DA ASCO", jejeje, bien amiguchis, nos leemos luego, ponete feliz.

Selene-silk: Bien pues, acá tenes otro capitulo para dar rienda suelta a la risa, te prometo que será así durante todo el fic, yo me divierto mucho escribiéndolas, estos hermanos tan especiales dan para esto, simplemente no lo puedo evitar. A lo de los sueños solo te diré que algo de eso hay, no te digo mas porque sino no tiene gracia jejeje, nos leemos luego.

Minako Uzumaki: hola de Nuevo my friend, un gusto leerte otra vez, a vos sinceramente te parece que una nutria iría para la personalidad de Amy? Yo considero a la peliazul como muy delicada, por eso le puse el hipocampo, una nutria como que quedaba muy grotesco para alguien tan dulce como ella, las travesuras de estos bichitos (o por lo menos de dos de ellos) se verán muy pronto, no te preocupes, espero sigas al pendiente de esta historia, muchos bessitoss para vos.

Kirah Sohma: jejeje, un mono, no, ni ahí, Mina es inquieta si, pero de ahí a ponerle un mono como personalidad, no se, es mas, mi primera idea fue la de un mapache, pero después me arrepentí, pobre, no la iba a matar con semejante bicho dañino jejeje, y la idea de la ardilla me apareció de milagro, en un animalito travieso, juguetón, pero muy muy dulce, como Mina, y para mi quedó perfecto. Gracias igual por tu opinión, la valoro mucho, como la de todas mis lectoras (wow, que raro se siente escribir eso jijiji), bessitoss y nos leemos luego.

Miriamelle: bienvenida señorita, tus dudas se aclaran pronto, no te preocupes, espero sigas vigilando esta historia, todas las nuevas lectoras serán recibidas con los brazos abiertos, acá encontraran a una amiga incondicional para cualquiera que lo solicite (jejeje, ya me salio la Serena que llevo dentro, y me encanta), saluditos.

Evelyn: Gracias por el dato, lo necesitare para futuros capítulos, hay mas de una persona que so sabe lo delicado que es un hipocampo, jejeje, mas no por eso los considero ignorantes, simplemente hay cosas que pasan por alto, nadie nace sabiendo todo, pero anda a decírselo a Taiki, te saca cagando (perdón por la grosería, pero me nació decirlo así, acá en Argentina es muy común, somos de lo peor jejeje), muchos bessitoss linda, nos leemos luego.

Serenity824: Bienvenida, bienvenida, bienvenida, gracias por los tres reviews, acá te dejo otra anécdota mas de el súper trío dinámico, así les digo yo, porque los tres son demasiado especiales a su modo, Serena la verdad es que dio una Cátedra de cómo safar de una situación embarazosa, pero te digo que no será por mucho tiempo, pero Darien se hará el que no paso nada, sabe que no le conviene, bueno, en realidad aun no lo sabe, solo yo lo se, jejeje, espero sigas este fic, el cual amo con todo mi corazón, bessitoss.

Bien, esto ha sido todo, nos vemos, o mejor dicho no leemos en el siguiente capítulo gente linda y hermosa, sin ustedes la verdad no soy nada, gracias infinitamente a todos.

BESSITOSS

ANTITO'S


	5. El regreso parte II

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, esta historia solo tiene como fin entretener a los fans de Sailor Moon, o al menos eso espero…

**Maldito Futuro**

**Capitulo V: El regreso parte II**

_**En la residencia Tsukino…**_

Después de la "no muy grata" visita del joven Chiba, Serena se quedo en su habitacion sumida total y completamente en el hecho que acababa de acontecer con su novio. En la manera en que la había besado, jamás lo había hecho de esa forma, mas bien sus besos fueron siempre algo fríos, por así decirlo, pero la forma de besarla de ese día había sido wow, demasiado fogosa para la manera de Darien, aunque en nuestra rubia no había removido mucho que digamos, solo trajo a sus pensamientos a su adorada estrella fugaz, miles de veces se imagino como habría sido si en aquel ultimo concierto se hubiese dejado besar por el, probar unos labios que a simple vista ella supuso debía besar como los dioses, esos labios tan carnosos de aquel deseado pelinegro (N/A: ay dios, ay dios, ay dios!), se sonrojo fuertemente de solo pensar en un beso de Seiya, lo amaba tanto, pero a la vez dolía, porque sabia que de cierto modo él era inalcanzable, y eso lo hacia aun mas deseable para ella, porque no había noche en que no le pidiera a las estrella volver a verlo solo una vez mas, ver esos ojos azules, tocar esa piel tan nívea, acariciar esos cabellos azabaches, un momento… desde cuando sus pensamientos dejaron de enfocarse en su NOVIO para ir a parar a esa hermosa estrella? No lo sabía con exactitud, pero lo extrañaba demasiado. En eso iba entrando Luna a su habitacion.

-Hola serena, como te sientes?

-Mejor Luna, gracias por preguntar – contesto Serena casi por inercia, pues sus pensamientos estaban perdidos en cierto pelinegro de coleta.

-Segura? – y la rubia no contesto – Serena? SERENAAAAAAAAAAA!

-Hay! – salida ya de su ensimismamiento, el grito de la felina la había hecho caerse de la cama – hay Luna, me asustaste, por que me gritaste así? – dijo haciendo un puchero

-Es que no contestabas niña, estabas perdida en tu gran mentecilla, y dime en QUIEN estabas pensando? – dijo picaramente la pequeña felina.

-En quien? – y la rubia se sonrojo – y que te hace pensar que estaba pensando en alguien?

-Mira tu cara, esta toda roja, que mejor prueba que esa? – dijo mas que feliz la gatita.

-Pues… - _"haré bien si le digo a Luna, es que necesito compartir esto con alguien, este amor me esta matando poco a poco, si, se lo diré, haya ella si se enoja" – _Luna, puedes guardar un secreto?

-Claro, somos amigas no – _"será que me querrá decir de su amor secreto hacia el joven Seiya?"_

-Bien, y espero que me entiendas, como la amiga que eres, y no me vayas a juzgar

-Bien sabes que no! – _"si lo hará, hay que emoción"_

-Bien pues… - "aquí voy, directo a mi perdición" – que me dirías si te dijera que ya no siento el amor que logro romper siglos de distancia hacia Darien? – pregunto temerosa por la reacción de la felina.

-Pues te diría que ya me lo esperaba – comento una sonriente Luna

-Uhh? – _"OK esto no me lo esperaba"_ – y por que dices eso Luna?

-Por que hace algún tiempo que noto que no eres la misma Serena, el brillo que irradiabas y que hacia tan felices a todos los que te rodeaban se extinguió, tus ojos que siempre denotaban esa picardía y dulzura tan característicos tuyos se apagó, o mejor dicho, el brillo de tu ser, la luz de tus ojos, y tu CORAZON, hace tiempo que no se encuentran en la tierra.

-Luna, acaso tu…

-Si Serena querida, se que estas locamente enamorada del joven Seiya – dijo en un tono dulce la gatita

-Pero, como te diste cuenta? – pregunto la princesa de la luna con lagrimas que amenazaban con asomar por sus orbes celestes – yo jamás se lo he dicho a nadie.

-Pues fue hoy a la madrugada, mientras velaba tu sueño, estabas delirando por la fiebre, te escuche decir, mejor dicho, rogarle a Seiya que regresase, que no te dejara sola de nuevo, que lo amabas…

-Pero Luna, no se te ocurrió que pude haber dicho eso por causa de la fiebre y no por otro motivo?

-Entonces me estas diciendo que no amas al joven Seiya?

-Yo…yo… - y se cubrió el rostro con sus manos ya no conteniendo mas las lagrimas – yo lo amo con toda la razón de mi ser…lo deseo como jamás he deseado a nadie…lo añoro cada día que pasa…me muero ante la idea de que jamás volveré a ver sus ojos azules…el se fue y se llevo mi corazón, mi alma y mi ser, y ya no puedo mas Luna, te juro por Dios que ya no puedo mas – ya lloraba totalmente desconsolada, se había liberado por fin con alguien, ya no podía seguir ocultándole algo tan importante a su consejera, a su AMIGA.

-Ya Serena, por favor ya no llores que me vas a hacer llorar a mi – dijo la felina con dos pequeñas gotas en sus ojos – no se porque, pero tengo un presentimiento, creo que el joven Seiya puede que vuelva mas pronto de lo que creemos, y se que volverá solo por ti.

-Pero luna, que pasara con el futuro? Miles de veces me contuve de ir a buscarlo porque se me venia a la mente las visiones de Tokio de Cristal destruido, ese futuro lo añoran y lo protegen todas mis amigas, yo no tengo derecho a causarles ese dolor a ellas, prefiero morir primero.

-Serena, déjame recordarte que la misión de las Sailor Scouts es PROTEGER A LA PRINCESA, y con ello velar por su felicidad, en ningún momento se les encomendó proteger el futuro, yo como tu amiga y no como tu guardiana, quiero que seas inmensamente feliz, ya sea con Darien o con el joven Seiya, para mi lo mas importante es tu felicidad y bien estar, y te apoyare sea cual sea tu decisión.

-Yo…Luna…GRACIAS! – y abrazo a su amiguita felina con todas sus fuerzas.

-SE…RE…NA…ME…AHO…GAS – dijo Luna al punto de casi la inconsciencia

-Lo siento – y la soltó – pero Luna, que crees que dirán mis amigas de todo esto – y la reacciones que mas temía enfrentarse eran las de Rei y Haruka – se que se enfadaran conmigo y yo no quiero perder su amistad.

-Si son tus verdaderas amigas te sabrán entender Serena.

-Espero encontrar en ellas la misma tolerancia que hallé contigo Luna, no sabes que importante es para mi tener tu apoyo – y nuevas lagrimas nacían de sus ojos.

-Ya Serena, sigues siendo la misma llorona de siempre, sabes que te ayudaré en todo lo que a mi alcance esté (N/A: wow soné como el viejito de Starwars, como se llamaba? Ah si, Yoda, jijiji)

-Bien, por lo próximo vamos a dormir, recuerda que pasado mañana empiezo mi curso de ingles, y l semana entrante mi curso de baile, así que quiero estar repuesta para entonces.

-Por cierto Serena, por que decidiste ser bailarina, la verdad fue muy repentino, siempre pensé que serias fotógrafa o psicóloga, acaso tendrá algo que ver tu adorada estrella fugaz – dijo picaramente Luna

-Bueno – y la rubia se sonrojo – pues te diré que si, fue en aquel ensayo para ese musical, él se esforzaba tanto, siempre daba lo mejor de si, que me vino como una repentina inspiración, entonces empecé a asistir a escondidas de las chicas a un salón libre de baile, y no es por ser arrogante, pero soy muy buena, en verdad, y me ilusione, y estoy segura de que Seiya estaría muy orgulloso de mi.

-Y lo estará, que no te quepa duda, porque él volverá, y cuando te vea y sepa lo que él inspiró en ti, lo llenará de orgullo.

-Y su ego crecerá hasta tener el tamaño de la Vía Láctea.

-Jajajaja, si tienes razón, ese muchacho puede ser demasiado arrogante.

-Ni que lo digas, yo lo sufrí en carne propia, pero bueno ya basta de charla, debemos ir a dormir – y miró su reloj, marcaba las 21 hs – cielos, mira la hora.

-Bien Serenita, a dormir se ha dicho entonces, buenas noches. Sueña con tu estrella fugaz.

-LUNA! – _"aunque no es mala idea jijiji"_

-Jejeje, ya Serena descansa – y se recuesta a los pies de Serena.

-Si, buenas noches luna…

Unos minutos después, la rubia cayó en un profundo sueño producto de las emociones vividas aquel día, cuando de repente empezó a soñar…

_En los jardines reales del glorioso Milenio de Plata, se encontraba una bella e iracunda princesa de la luna, ya que desde la "terrible noticia" que acababa de recibir de parte de su madre y de aquel odioso y pedante sujeto, claro según ella, supo que no tendría oportunidad de buscar algún día a su verdadero amor, tendría que casarse con alguien que, si bien era el muchacho mas apuesto que había visto en la vida, era tan grosero, tan odioso, tan arrogante, y todo eso para ella opacaba la belleza del joven._

_-Dios, por qué? Si tan solo fuese un poco más amable, pero noooo! Tenia que ser la arrogancia en persona! Si es tan apuesto… hay pero que cosas digo, no debo dejarme guiar por su aspecto, pero ya no hay otra solución, debo de casarme con él de todos modos – la princesa dio un largo suspiro y dos lagrimas rebeldes se escaparon de sus bellos ojos azul celeste, cuando…_

_-Una joven tan bonita no debería de llorar, se arrugara su rostro a muy temprana edad_

_Serenity se dio la vuelta para ver quien había osado interrumpir su desahogo, para encontrarse con la persona que justamente en esos momento era la que menos deseaba ver, EL._

_-Creí haberle dicho a Sailor Venus que no dejase que nadie me interrumpiera, así que no se que haces aquí, lárgate!_

_-Vaya, vaya, donde dejamos el protocolo y los buenos modales bomboncito – dijo burlón el pelinegro_

_-Primero que nada no soy bomboncito, mi nombre es Serenity, y segundo bien puedo dejar abandonado todo rastro de etiqueta y protocolo por ti, sacas lo peor de mi, nadie había hecho sentirme jamás del modo en que tu lo haces, así que felicidades! Considérate el primero en revelar el lado gruñón y reacio de la princesa de la luna! – estaba totalmente agitada, lo había dicho con tanta rabia y tan rápido que terminó alterando su respiración, y por que no, algo mas también._

_El pelinegro no sabia que decir, esa confesión fue demasiado para él, ya no sabia que hacer para agradarle a la rubia, porque para él no solo le agradaba la bella princesa de la luna, le gustaba y mucho, su primer encuentro con ella fue tan distinto que sus acostumbrados encuentros con las princesas y reinas de todo el ancho universo, pero sabia algo que era seguro, Serenity era especial, ella no había caído a sus pies a la primera mirada coqueta, no se había abalanzado a él a la primera insinuación, no señor, todo lo contrario, ella lo había rechazado soberanamente, lo había incluso insultado, y ahora le decía que para ella él era la persona mas exasperante que había conocido, ahora lo sabia, tenia que ser suya, ya lo había vuelto loco, todo lo contrario de lo que le pasaba con las demás mujeres, ellas se volvían locas por el, pero ahora era él el idiotizado por aquella princesa, y que princesa!_

_-Cielos bom…Serenity, no sabia que yo le disgustara tanto – desvió la mirada y la princesa pudo ver un dejo de ¿tristeza?¿Acaso había lastimado sus sentimiento? O lo que era aun mas sorprendente para ella ¿tenia sentimientos?_

_-Yo…lo siento…es que la noticia me tomo demasiado por sorpresa, yo no esperaba casarme tan pronto, yo siempre soñé con encontrar un amor verdadero, no terminar casándome por obligación – ahora ella desvió la mirada del pelinegro, y unas nuevas lagrimas hicieron aparición, a lo que el ojiazul atino a limpiarlas con el dorso de su mano con una delicadeza tan grande como su fuese una muñeca de porcelana que al mas mínimo tacto se fuese a romper, y este acto tan dulce de parte de él sorprendió y ruborizó al mismo tiempo._

_-Entonces déjame intentarlo, ábreme las puertas de tu corazón, permíteme el gran honor de robarlo solo para mi, déjame ser la razón de tu ser, por favor, solo…déjame intentar – este acto sorprendió aun mas a la princesa, ni que decir del pelinegro, él jamás le había rogado a una mujer, pero ella bien valía esa y mas bajezas._

_-Pero…yo…no te conozco realmente, quizá hice mal en juzgarte a primera vista…_

_-Entonces que te parece si nos conocemos primero, si vamos a pasar el resto de nuestra vida juntos creo que mínimo deberíamos de hacer eso no crees, además creo que yo tampoco fui muy amable al inicio de todos esto._

_-No, no lo fuiste, te comportaste como un arrogante de lo peor, y esa es una cualidad que detesto en las personas, yo valoro mas la humildad._

_-Ves? Ahora ya se algo de ti, dime que te gustaría sobre de mi._

_-Ah…bueno…yo…yo – y Serenity se sonrojo, la verdad que tenia tanto que preguntarle que en ese momento no le salía palabra alguna._

_-Dios Serenity, eres tan bella cunado te sonrojas – Serenity enrojeció aun mas, acto que termino de derrumbar las defensas anti amor del pelinegro, ambas miradas se encontraron, en acto casi reflejo el ojiazul tomo a Serenity delicadamente de la barbilla y lentamente fue acercándola a él. Por su parte Serenity estaba totalmente hechizada por esos zafiros tan místicos y misteriosos de aquel joven tan apuesto, y solo se estaba dejando llevar por las emociones del momento, ese iba a ser su primer beso. El ojiazul estaba a solo un centímetro de los labios de la princesa, su corazón latía tan desbocadamente como nunca antes, se sentía tan vivo, y cuando sus labios se posaron en los de ella, Oh Dios!, realmente le supieron a gloria, su boca carmesí sabia tan dulce. Y la rubia se sintió volar, mariposas sentía en su estomago, y para hacerlo aun mejor posó sus delicadas manos en el fornido pecho del pelinegro, y éste la tomó delicadamente de su fina cintura y y la acerco aun mas a él para profundizar aun mas aquel dulce beso. Sus bocas bailaban el vals mas dulce y hermoso, iban a un ritmo totalmente lento y sin apuro, se fueron separando lentamente con pequeños besos y quedaron abrazados como estaban, mirándose a los ojos._

_-Espero que esto no sea una mas de tus tretas para luego poder burlarte de mi._

_-Oh no mi dulce bombón, porque ahora podré llamarte así, verdad?_

_-Bueno, creo que no es un mote tan feo después de todo – dijo la princesa y al pelinegro unió su frente con la de ella._

_-Yo creo que es encantador, porque tu eres como un rico y dulce bombón que me encantaría devorar todos los días – y dicho esto volvió a besar a la princesa, y descubrió que jamás se cansaría de hacerlo – pero bueno bombón, todavía no me haz preguntado nada acerca de mi._

_-Bueno…creo que…debería hacer la mas importante de todas…por lo menos para mi…así que… - el pelinegro esperaba expectante la pregunta de la princesa, suponía que era muy importante si tardaba tanto en formularla - Dime…¿Quién eres?_

_El ojiazul parpadeo un par de veces, no podía creerlo, él era una de las autoridades regentes mas importantes del universo, todos sabían quien era, pero esta niña aparentemente era demasiado inocente, creyó que era la única persona en la gran faz del infinito que desconocía a la persona que tenia en frente, y terminando de pensar esto ultimo, rompió en una gran y sonora carcajada._

_-De que te ríes no es gracioso señor… no se como se llame, no es divertido no saber con quien te estas por casar y con quien te acabas de dar tu primer beso – y se soltó de agarre del ojiazul totalmente indignada, y éste se sostenía el estomago, jamás había reído tan fuerte como con aquella niña, tan hermosa y tan inocente del mundo que la rodeaba._

_-Lo…lo siento…bom…bomboncito…solo…solo que…jajajajaja – se había tendido al suelo a reír como jamás lo había hecho mientras seguía sosteniéndose el estomago, ya le dolía de tanto reír, ya calmado pasó a explicarle a SU princesa – lo siento bombón, es que no puedo creer que seas tan inocente como para no reconocer a quien será tu futuro esposo, bueno pues bien…tienes frente a ti a nada menos que el amo y señor creador de las estrellas, único portador del poder cósmico estelar, mejor conocido como…_

_-EL…EL…SEÑOR…SEÑOR…RESPLANDECIENTE – dijo totalmente anonadada Serenity, acto seguido palideció a mas no poder. No podía creerlo, le había faltado el respeto, lo había insultado, lo había llegado incluso a odiar, y el no había hecho nada en contra de eso, nunca mostró enojo, todo lo contrario, siempre se había comportado apaciblemente. Serenity cayó de rodillas y en pocision de suplica – Realmente le pido mil disculpas Su Ilustrísima, he osado faltarle el respeto de la manera mas vil, de verdad lo lamento, aceptare cualquier castigo que usted me imponga, por favor le ruego me disculpe – y dicho esto lagrimas surcaron d sus orbes azul celeste y dieron a parar al verde césped._

_-No, no, no Serenity, por favor tu no – desesperado levanto a Serenity del suelo y la aferró con todas sus fuerzas a su pecho – por favor olvídate de lo que soy cuando estés conmigo._

_-Pero…_

_-Solo contigo he podido se yo realmente, sin apariencias, sin fingimientos, solo yo, por eso me gustas, eres sincera, no tienes miedo de decir lo que piensas, eres especial, y me gustas, me gustas mucho bombón – y así abrazados se miraron a los ojos, el ojiazul planto un beso posesivo en los labios de Serenity, apasionado, a lo que la princesa correspondió con igual entusiasmo, sintió todo lo que el pelinegro sentía, pues ella sentía exactamente lo mismo, tener que aparentar todo el tiempo era realmente fastidioso, así fueron terminando ese ardiente beso, con sus frentes pegadas, sus respiraciones agitadas y sus corazones enloquecidos_

_-Y bien…mi querido Señor Resplandeciente, podrás acaso decirme tu verdadero nombre?_

_-Bien mi querida princesa de la luna, mi nombre…mi nombre es…_

-Que demonios! – Serena del susto terminó en el suelo.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! – Luna se reía a más no poder

Si, otro día normal había empezado en la casa de Serena Tsukino…

_**Mientras tanto en Kinmoku… **_

Un nuevo DIA amanecía en el planeta de las flores. Los hermanos Kou se habían levantado con más ánimos que nunca, ese día por fin viajarían a la Tierra, se volverían a encontrar con sus respectivos amores, ahora los tres se encontraban en el salón del trono junto a la princesa Kakiuu, cada uno con sus respectiva mascota.

-Bien mis queridas estrellas, ha llegado el día en que volverán a ese planeta que tanto amor les brindó, regresaran a resolver las incógnitas que tanto los preocupan, seguramente ahí les esperan nuevas aventura así que solo me queda desearle la mas grande de las suertes en esta nueva búsqueda.

-Pero princesa, usted se encontrara bien, no queremos dejarla sola – dijo Yaten con cierto recelo

-No te preocupes, yo estaré bien, ya no hay enemigos a la vista, asi que solo disfruten de sus vacaciones.

-De acuerdo princesa, solo cuídese.

-Lo haré Taiki, se que todo saldrá bien.

-Gracias princesa, por todo muchas gracias.

-De nada Seiya querido, espero sean muy felices – _"ya que no creo que vayan a regresar"_

Así la princesa concentró sus energías y las dirigió a los tres muchachos, Seiya en color rojo, Taiki en color Violeta y Yaten en color Verde, y se convirtieron en tres luces que salieron lentamente po la ventana del salón del trono, y a medida que iban ascendiendo al cielo tomaron velocidad para convertirse en tres estrellas fugaces para cruzar el universo en busca de respuestas y de las mujeres que robaron sus corazones.

-Sean muy felices mis queridas estrellas, tanto como no lo pudieron ser en el pasado…

_**En el templo Hikawa…**_

Se encontraban todas las Sailors Scouts reunidas, a excepción de Serena, en sus rostros había gran preocupación, ya que sabían de sobra que cuando se reunían así era porque algo grave estaba por pasar.

-Bien chicas, el motivo de esta reunión es para informar que un posible enemigo amenaza el bienestar de Serena, tuve una visión que no había tenido jamás, me encontré con mi yo del pasado advirtiéndome de un antiguo mal, que renació en esta época y que amenaza con destruir todo lo que conocemos y me dijo unas palabras tan extrañas que aun no logro comprender su significado – dijo seriamente Rei

-Que fue lo que te dijo exactamente Rei? – preguntó Michiru, augurando lo que pensaba, que el pasado y el futuro guardaban una relación muy estrecha

-Se refirió a acontecimientos del pasado, lo que me dijo fue: _Hubo un amor verdadero, tan fuerte como no habrá ningún otro, hubo un engaño, engendrado por la codicia de un podrido corazón, la perdida de la memoria de aquel suceso tan trágico, la alianza con el mal terminó con aquel amor y dio como fruto un amor falso, un MALDITO FUTURO que estará signado por la tragedia._

-Pero eso que significa, y no te dijo como derrotar ese mal que se avecina? – pregunto con cautela Amy

-Lo mismo le pregunté yo, a lo que me contestó: _La clave se encuentra en ese amor perdido, porque he de decirte que ha renacido intacto, y también se ha regenerado, convirtiéndose en un amor nuevo, es más fuerte aun que antes, ese amor es la clave._

-Rayos, así no llegaremos a ningún lado, esto es desesperante – dijo frustrada Mina

-Y no te dijo nada mas Rei – preguntó Haruka temerosa por la respuesta de la sacerdotisa

-Lo ultimo que me dijo fue: _En las estrellas esta la clave para encontrar ese amor, el protector de las estrellas, su Ilustrísima, el Señor Resplandeciente._

Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru (acá apareció la pequeña Saturn jejeje, obviamente ya sabia todo) se quedaron heladas, todo lo que pensaban se había corroborado, el pasado y el futuro guardaban relación.

-A mi el espejo de Neptuno me mostró imágenes del futuro, la Neo Reina Serena estaba envuelta en un mar de lagrimas, su vientre estaba abultado u sangrante, obvia señal de su embarazo, y tenia un cuerpo tendido frente a ella, no vi su rostro, pero pude distinguir que se trataba de un hombre, llevaba una armadura que resplandecía por si sola, pero su brillo se apagaba conforme este sujeto perdía poco a poco la vida, la Reina se desesperaba aun mas al ver a ese sujeto morir, y luego llegaba una sombra con forma de hombre…y…y…

-Y que Michiru, termina de una vez – dijo Rei ya temiendo lo peor.

-Y se llevaba a la Reina y la oscuridad la devoraba

Las Inners se quedaron sin habla, todas palidecieron por completo cuando Michiru culminó el relato, Serena peligraba y mucho.

-Y eso no es todo – se animo a decir Setsuna – hace poco fue a visitarme la Reina Serenidad a las puertas del tiempo, también advirtiéndome de que un antiguo mal se avecina, y también me dijo que la princesa debe recuperar sus recuerdo originales, y que para eso debíamos buscar en las estrellas, que "en las estrellas esta la clave".

-Lo mismo que me dijo Sailor Mars. – Dijo uniendo cabos la sacerdotisa

-Así es, así que la tu visión y las imágenes del espejo de Neptuno están directamente relacionadas.

-Pero…yo en realidad consulté el fuego sagrado porque me preocupaban Serena, Amy y Mina, y salio todo esto.

-Por nosotras no te preocupes Rei, estaremos bien – dijo la Sailor del agua reconfortando a Rei.

-Si de verdad Rei, además como dice el dicho "árbol que nació torcido no lo enderezas ni con una grúa"

A todas les salio una enorme gota en la cabeza, eso era señal de que estaba volviendo a ser la Mina de antes.

-Mina, así no va - dijo Amy tratando de corregir a Mina

-Bueno, ustedes entendieron jejejeje.

-Pero lo que me dijo Sailor Mars acerca de ustedes me dejo preocupada, ella dijo que ustedes perdieron algo por causa de las estrellas, y que solo las estrellas se lo devolverá – dijo la sacerdotisa afligida.

-Bueno…yo…me he sentido diferente estos días, no se, como si me faltara algo, aunque no se que es, me siento relativamente vacía – dijo Amy bajando la mirada

-Yo también, me siento distinta, tengo una tristeza que no se de donde salio, quiero llorar todo el tiempo, hasta perdí las ganas de asistir a los castings de búsqueda de nuevos talentos, ya ni siquiera puedo sonreir como antes y no se porque – Mina estaba ya al borde de las lagrimas

-Tranquilas, todo saldrá bien – Lita abrazó a sus amigas quienes se sintieron un poco mejor – ahora, debemos de decirle esto a Serena y a Darien?.

-Creo que lo mejor será mantener al margen de esto a la gatita, por ahora solo la preocuparíamos en vano, ya que el enemigo no ha despertado aun.

-Creo que Haruka tiene razón, seria preocupar a Serena por algo que aun no ha a aparecido, así que por ahora no diremos nada a nadie, ni siquiera Darien – dijo Rei decidida a lo que las demás asintieron.

Pero lo que no sabían las Inners era las sospechas de las Outers con respecto a las perdidas estrellas fugaces, Haruka les pidió que no dijeran nada, ya saben los poderes del convencimiento utilizados por la señora de los vientos, todos basado en conjeturas precipitadas, o sea, no quería saber nada acerca de la intervención de esas estrellas en todo. Así que después de esa exhaustiva reunión, cada cual se retiró a sus casa, cada una metida en sus propios pensamientos acerca de esto.

_**En la casa de los Tsukino…**_

Serena se encontraba desayunando con su familia, pensando en aquel extraño sueño, se sintió tan real, ese beso sobre todo, lo sintió tan calido, tan lleno de sentimiento tan puros, era una beso lleno de amor y pasión, se sonrojo ante tales pensamientos y esto lo noto al acto el fastidioso de Sammy.

-Oye hermana, estas toda roja, acaso estas pensado en ese señor eh?

-Sammy que cosas dices, ya cállate! – grito Serena nerviosa.

-Sammy deja en paz a tu hermana, además puede que estuviese pensando en otro muchacho – agregó Ikuko picaramente.

-Mama, tu también, todos están en mi contra wuaaaaaaaaa! – como siempre Serena dramatiza todo.

-Ya cálmate tesoro, tu madre y tu hermano solo bromeaban – calmaba su padre – además no estabas pensando en ningún muchacho verdad? – agrego receloso

-Hay papá, eh jejejeje – Serena se sobaba la cabeza nerviosamente.

-De seguro capaz estaba pensando en Seiya – metió la cuchara Sammy

-Hay Sammy como crees – y se sonrojo aun más

-Pues te sonrojaste mas, eso me lo confirma jijiji – rió el mocoso maliciosamente.

-Es cierto Serena, que pasó con el Joven Seiya, hace dos años que no sabemos nada de él, era un muchacho tan lindo, siempre pensé que seria el novio perfecto para ti, tenían tanto en común.

-Bueno mamá – y Serena cambio su semblante feliz a uno triste – él se fue con sus hermanos muy lejos, hace dos años que no sé nada de él y la verdad es que…lo extraño tanto – y una lagrima rebelde escapó de sus ópalos celestes – me hace mucha falta

-Ya hija, no te preocupes, algo me dice que muy pronto lo volverás a ver, es una corazonada, y bien sabes que mis corazonadas nunca fallan jejeje.

-Ojala tengas razón mamá, porque deseo con todo el corazón volver a verlo

Su madre se le quedó viendo, ella sabia que detrás de esa supuesta amistad con el pelinegro había algo mas de parte de su hija, y rogaba que fuese así, ya que Darien aun no le caía del todo en gracia a la mujer de cabellos morados.

Serena pasó todo el día en su casa, pensando en el ojiazul, cada día lo añoraba más y más, lo amaba mas, pero que podría hacer ella con su destino, nada, no podía hacer nada, eso pensaba ella, pero no podía evitar amarlo como lo amaba, era un amor tan grande, que la distancia hizo que creciera aun mas.

-Pensando en el joven Seiya Serena? – entró Luna a la habitacion de la rubia

-Todos los días pienso en él Luna, lo amo demasiado para no hacerlo – lagrimas salían ya sin control de sus ojos – espero que lo que tu me dijiste y lo que mamá me dijo se cumpla pronto, ya no se cuanto mas aguantaré sin verlo.

-No digas eso Serena, verás que pronto él vendrá por ti, te lo aseguro, muy pronto estará contigo

-Gracias Luna, por todo, eres a la única que puedo hablarle de esto.

-Lo sé, siempre seré mas que tu guardiana, siempre seré tu amiga – Serena se fundió en un tierno abrazo con la felina, cuando se dio cuenta que ya era de noche. Se desprendió de su amiga y salio al balcón. Las estrellas estaban mas hermosas que nunca, brillaban con un fulgor sin igual es noche, cuando se fijo que en ese momento tres estrellas fugaces surcaban el cielo terrestre dejando una hermosa estela brillante en la bóveda azul de la noche.

-Será posible, acaso, mi amor has vuelto? – y sus ojos se llenaron de liquido salado, pero no por la tristeza, sino por alegría, y luego salio disparada hacia donde supuestamente aterrizarían esas estrellas fugaces.

-Serena a donde vas? – la llamó Luna

-Volvió Luna, él volvió! – y Luna se fue detrás de su princesa.

_**Mientras tanto, en el parque Nº 10…**_

Tres estrellas fugaces aterrizaron en el centro del parque.

-Bien muchachos hemos llegado, estamos por fin en la tierra – dijo un nostálgico Taiki, él quería ver a su hermosa peliazul con todo su corazón.

-Así es, ya han pasado dos años desde que nos fuimos, realmente he extrañado este planeta – y por planeta quiso decir a su diosa del amor.

-Bombón, he vuelto…

-SEIYA!

-Bombón, eres tú?

Holiss: FELICES FIESTAS A TODOS/AS! Si, llegaron mis épocas favoritas, puedo chupar sidra a discreción, jejejeje, si soy borracha, pero solo en esta época tan especial, así que después se me pasa. Bien niñas, muchas gracias a las que me siguen acompañando como siempre, gracias por aguantar la espera, no tengo excusa, bueno si la tengo y es esta: revivió mi antiguo amor por la pareja Chef/Marina, ya se, es una excusa entupida, pero eso es lo que he estado haciendo todo este tiempo, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón! Así que acá les dejo este capitulo, espero les guste, así que sin más acá van los agradecimientos:

**Miriamelle:** Gracia niña por seguir ahí, nuestro súper trío dinámico seguirá dando de las suyas, aparte de lindos son graciosos, una combinación inigualable, jejeje bessitoss.

**Maika-ai:** sip, sos la fan oficial Nº 2 del club exclusivo "EL ROSA DA ASCO", alguien mas quiere unirse, todavía están abiertas las inscripciones jejeje, me alegra que sigas mi historia, y el tan esperado reencuentro prometo que para el siguiente capitulo, ya ves como termina este, de mala nomás que soy, nos leemos niña.

**Serenity824:** Bien, un perico no hubiese sido mala idea, pero una ardilla es mas linda, pienso yo, creo que este animal tiene mas cualidades de Mina que un perico, es verdad, los animales merinos son mas difíciles, no por eso este bichito no dará problemas a Taiki, porque ten por seguro de que lo hará, bessitoss.

**Marie Winchester Kou Efron: **bueno, bueno, la niña se dignó a aparecer, no andaba muerta, andaba de parranda, jejeje, pues es que donde te metiste mujer? Me alegra que tu también hayas actualizado, espero que lo hagas con Blue Moon también, que salgas de tu desbloqueo mental, jejeje, hasta ahora yo no he pasado por lo mismo, oremos hermanas para que nunca sea así, bessitoss.

**Selene-silk**: aquí esta el capitulo niña, como pediste, yo tampoco soy fan de Darien, aunque en el manga es todo lo contrario al anime, pero igual yo no cambio a mi hermoso Seiya por nada ni nadie, el es perfecto, yo si me anime a reemplazarlo, y para mi es mas que suficiente, mi amor, bueno ya!, no mas sentimentalismos (por este review jijiji)

Bessitoss.

**Solar Knight Marie:** yo he sido siempre graciosa, nada mas que mi humor no lo capta cualquiera, un día mi humor en negro, y al otro cuento chistes verdes (acá son chistes con muchas groserías, como los llamas en otros países, ya me dio curiosidad jejeje) pero eso no lo voy a plasmar acá, no quiero hacer grosero a mis adorados Kou, aunque dan para eso y mas, no se, veremos, bessitoss for you.

**Serena Princesita Hale**: cortito tu review, pero no importa, me agradó mucho igual, vos te animaste a dejarme uno, hay quienes no, pero bueno, gracias igual niña, nos leemos!

**Kirah Sohma:** gracias niña por tu comentario, yo se que son algo cortos, pero sino el fic no seria tan largo como yo quisiera, además de que es el primero, ya iremos avanzando conforme adquiramos experiencia, yo por ahora soy muy novata, así que conformémonos por ahora con eso jejeje, bessitoss.

Bien niñas, eso es todo, gracias por los reviews, por los alertas y demás cosas, a todas las personas que continúan en el anonimato y no dejan reviews, igual gracias por tomarse un tiempito y leer mi fic, a todos les deseo MUY FELICES FIESTAS, y que el nuevo año venidero traiga a todos bendiciones por igual, hagan el amor y no la guerra, el odio no sirve para nada, aunque vengarse de vez en cuando esta bueno jejeje, de nuevo gracias a todos, se le quiere muchito!

ANTITO'S


	6. Almas gemelas

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, esta historia solo tiene como fin entretener a los fans de Sailor Moon, o al menos eso espero…

**Maldito Futuro**

**Capitulo VI: Almas gemelas**

Seiya no podía creer lo que estaba presenciando en ese momento: frente a él estaba la visión mas hermosa que hubiese visto jamás, SU BOMBON estaba ahí, parada frente a él vestida únicamente con su pijama de conejitos y sus pantuflas, el pelo suelto y revuelto por la inesperada carrera y las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas a causa de la corrida desde su casa al parque Nº 10, se quedaron viéndose el uno al otro, como no creyendo que estuviese pasando realmente. Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, sus corazones acelerados, sus ojos clavados en el otro perdiéndose en sus miradas azulinas, no podían moverse, era tanta la emoción de ese tan esperado reencuentro que no sabían que hacer realmente, si reír o llorar, si abrazarse o bailar, se mantenían como paralizados por una fuerza invisible.

Serena fue la primera en reaccionar, corrió a toda velocidad a reencontrarse con su amada estrella fugaz. Seiya no tardó en hacer lo mismo, corrió hacia su bombón, y al ya tenerlo lo suficientemente cerca, la rubia pegó un salto y quedó en posición de piernas cerradas alrededor de la cintura y abrazada fuertemente al cuello del ojiazul, quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos y ahora giraba con ella cargada en su cintura, envueltos en un mar de emociones y sentimientos encontrados. Ella lloraba de felicidad, él había vuelto, como le dijeron su madre y Luna, mantenía sus ojos cerrados, puesto que temía a que todo fuese un sueño, una broma de su imaginación, lo abrazaba tan fuerte como si sintiera que en cualquier momento se desvanecería en el aire, dejándola nuevamente sola y muriendo de amor por él. El pelinegro por su parte no podía creer que la tenia así, entre sus brazos, aspiraba extasiado el aroma de la princesa de la luna, podía sentir la calidez de ella envolviéndolo y dejándolo completamente a sus pies, ahora sentía que podía morirse ahí mismo, entre sus brazos, disfrutándola con cada una de las fibras de su ser.

Yaten y Taiki miraban asombrados la escena de los jóvenes, pues nunca se imaginaron un recibimiento tan caluroso para con su hermano menor por parte de la rubia, y se sintieron felices, pues parecían una pareja de novios que se recibían después de haber estado mucho tiempo separados, y en ambos se dibujó una sonrisa de satisfacción, quizá su hermanito tendría una oportunidad con la princesa de la luna.

-Te extrañé tanto, no sabes la falta que me haz hecho en estos 2 años Seiya – decía Serena en la misma posición de hace un momento, con su cabeza hundida en el cuello de Seiya, abrazándolo aun, y el pelinegro, al sentir el calido aliento de su bombón en su cuello, hizo que se estremeciera de pies a cabeza – Te extrañé demasiado…

-Bombón, mi dulce y tierna bombón – al pelinegro querían escapársele unas lágrimas, la rubia le había confesado que lo había extrañado tanto o más como él a ella.

-Dime que no es un sueño, que estas realmente aquí conmigo, que no te iras de nuevo, que no volverás a dejarme sola – a estas instancias Serena lloraba a cantaros sobre el hombro del ojiazul.

-No llores bombón, no soporto verte llorar, y mas si es por mi culpa – él acariciaba con una mano el pelo dorado de Serena y con la otra la sostenía por debajo de sus muslos para mantenerla aun aferrada a él – no me iré, me quedaré contigo, estaremos juntos como antes.

-Lo prometes – dijo separándose de su cuello para verlo a los ojos aun con lágrimas en su rostro y una dulce sonrisa.

-Lo prometo – con la mano con la que antes estaba acariciando su cabello ahora se dedicaba a la tarea de secar de la manera mas dulce y delicada las lagrimitas de la princesa – y bien sabes que el gran Seiya Kou nunca deja de cumplir sus promesas – y el pelinegro le regaló una sexy sonrisa que ruborizó a la rubia, ella le dedico la mas dulce de sus sonrisas para refugiarse nuevamente en su cuello, y el pelinegro ante este acto, la volvió a abrazar y cerró sus ojos, disfrutando de tan dulce momento.

-EJEM! EJEM! – un fuerte carraspeo venido de atrás de ellos los hizo separarse, lentamente claro, para disfrutar un poco mas de aquel intimo contacto por parte de nuestros tortolos, Seiya se dio la vuelta para ver quien de sus hermanos había sido el animal que había interrumpido tan mágico momento, para encontrarse con la mirada burlona y picara de Yaten – disculpen pero…por aquí hay mucho hoteles cerca sabían?

Ante el comentario del impertinente platinado, Seiya y Serena se sonrojaron fuertemente, ya que en su "memorable reencuentro" se habían olvidado que estaban siendo observados por Yaten y Taiki.

-_"Maldito pitufo imitación barata de muñeco coleccionable, ya me las pagaras cuando estemos solos" _– Yaten, tu siempre tan oportuno verdad? – decía entre dientes tratando de disimular su enojo, el peliplateado ante esta acción sonrió de lo mas complacido, adoraba fastidiar los momentos de gloria del ojiazul.

-Y Serena? Para nosotros no hay recibimiento? – comento Taiki acercándose a los tres jóvenes, a su conveniencia también para evitar una posible pelea entre sus hermanos menores.

-Claro que si, Taiki, Yaten, que alegría volver a verlos – dijo la rubia abrazando a los restantes hermanos Kou, claro que no siendo tan calurosa como con Seiya – las chicas se alegraran tanto de volver a verlos, los han extrañado demasiado.

-Y ten por seguro que nosotros a ustedes – dijo Yaten – por cierto Seiya, que es ese bulto en tu chaqueta?

-Uhh? – dijo el pelinegro tanteándose la chaqueta, hasta que se acordó de algo – HAY NO BOMBON! – Gritó para luego sacar a una inconsciente conejita rosada del interior de su abrigo – hay no! creo que la aplasté – decía mientras abanicaba con su mano derecha al pequeño roedor, en su eufórico abrazo con la chica de sus sueños olvidó que tenia a Bombón escondida en su chaqueta – lo siento amiguita.

-AHH? Y ese conejo Seiya? – preguntó Serena totalmente extrañada de la situación, ya que nunca había visto a Seiya con ese animalito, y para colmo le había puesto de nombre "Bombón", y le pinchó un poquito los celos (N/A: JA! Solo a ella se le ocurre sentir celos de un conejo).

-Ehh?...ahh, bueno, bien, haré las presentaciones correspondientes: mi bombón ella es Bombón y Bombón ella es mi bombón (N/A: notan la diferencia? Bueno para las que no solo les digo que con **mi bombón **se refiere a Serena y **Bombón **es nuestra adorable conejita, ya habrán notado que empieza con mayúscula, porque ese es su nombre, mientras que el de Serena es solo un apodo) ella mi dulce bomboncito es mi nueva mascota y en tu honor le puse de nombre Bombón – comentó un feliz pelinegro.

-Ay, mira tú, que lindo de tu parte – dijo con una pequeña gotita Serena – oye Seiya…

-Si bomboncito?

-Puedo cargarla?

-Claro – y dicho esto le pasó a la conejita

-Es muy dulce – y al contacto con el animalito Serena sintió como ese vació que sentía hace algunos días poco a poco se llenaba _"que es esto que siento, ya no me siento triste, esta conejita despide una calidez que se me hace familiar, pero de donde"_(N/A: es la tuya idioota! Jejeje, perdón, continuemos) – oye es rosa, nunca había visto un conejo rosa, hay mas en Kinmoku?

-Bueno bombón, veras…en realidad…no hay conejos en Kinmoku.

-Uhh? Y como es el asunto entonces? – preguntó Serena que ya se había hecho bolas.

-Eso es lo que vinimos a averiguar…además no soy el único que recibió una nueva amiguita…mira – dijo señalando a sus hermanos.

Serena posó su mirada azul celeste en Yaten y Taiki, no se había dado cuenta de las criaturitas que llevaban, en el hombro del peliplateado se encontraba una tierna y traviesa ardillita, cuando Serena la vio, sin saber porque le recordó un poco a Mina (N/A: bueno, no es tan tonta como parece verdad?) y luego se fijo en Taiki, este en sus manos traía una pequeña pecera redonda con una extraña criatura azul, que parecía estar cubierta con glitter _"que rayos es esa cosa?" _pensó la rubia (N/A: OK, retiro lo dicho anteriormente).

-Hay Yaten que linda esta tu ardillita – dijo toda melosa Serena – y… Taiki – el castaño ya se la veía venir – que es esa cosa? – formulo inocente

-Hay no puede ser cierto – dijo el ojivioleta con una mano un su frente, ya sabia que Serena era la reina de la ignorancia (N/A: será para tanto che?) – esta COSA mi querida SERENITA – dijo remarcando profundamente esas palabras en especial – es un hipocampo.

-HIPO QUEE!

-CAMPOOOOO! – ya Taiki se había sacado.

-Vaya…ahhhh, ya, es un caballito de mar – dijo Serena para sorpresa de los hermanos Kou.

-No puedo creerlo, hasta ella entendió mas rápido que ustedes dos, par de idiotas – dijo a modo de regaño el castaño a sus hermanos.

-OYE! – reclamaron los Kou menores.

-Pues si, todo el mundo conoce a los caballitos de mar, quien no? – pregunto Serena.

-Bueno, pues los dos tarados que tienes en frente – completó Taiki.

-Seiya? – miró totalmente incrédula de que su para ella, inteligente estrella fugaz, no supiera de lo que eran los caballitos de mar, hasta ella que era la reina del despiste sabia lo que era.

-Oye, de Yaten esta bien, pero a mi no me dejes como tarado delante de mi bombón, como iba a saber si nunca había visto a un…a un…a un…

-HIPOCAAAMPO PEDAZO DE ENFERMOOOOO! – gritó Taiki ya cansado de su totalmente "rey de los idiotas" hermano.

-Lo ves, tu te quemas solito querido hermano – dijo conteniendo la risa el peliplateado, Serena trataba de aguantar la irrefrenable risa.

-A SI? A ver tu chapulín colorado, repite como se llama esa cosa? – dijo Seiya retador al peliplateado.

-Bu…bueno…eso…eso se llama…se llama…bueno…dile Taiki – dijo Yaten para safarse del problema.

-Trágame tierra – dijo Taiki con una mano en su frente y negando con la cabeza.

-Ja…jaja…jajaja…! – y ya Serena no se aguantó, era tan cómica la situación de los tres hermanos, soltó tal carcajada como hacia tiempo que no lo hacia, los hermanos Kou la miraron sorprendidos, pero rápidamente la rubia los contagio y empezaron a reírse de ellos mismos al darse cuenta de lo patéticos que habían parecido, la luna que estaba en lo alto del cielo estrellado empezó a retomar su brillo, como si compartiese la alegría de la princesa de la luna – hay…jajaja…muchachos…me han hecho reír como hace tiempo no lo hacia – dijo secándose las lagrimas que habían asomado por la fuerza de la risa.

-Que gusto que me da bombón – Dijo Seiya mirándola tiernamente, a lo que ella correspondió con la misma mirada.

-Oigan Oigan, no empiecen de nuevo, quieren que los dejemos solos picarones? – dijo picaramente Yaten.

-Pues no seria mala idea – Dijo Seiya dirigiéndole una mirada coqueta a Serena.

-SEIYA! – dijo ella totalmente roja.

-Jajajajaj, ya bombón, oye, por cierto, porque viniste en pijamas?

-Uhh? – dijo ella y rápidamente se miró en las fachas que había venido y se puso mas roja todavía – ah…bueno…yooo…este…jejejeje…creo que…era tanta la emoción que se me olvidó cambiarme jejejeje – dijo sobandose la cabeza

Caída general.

-bueno – dijo Yaten levantándose – veo que no podías esperar para ver a mi hermano cierto – comentó picaramente.

-Ah…bueno…yo – se ruborizó otra vez.

-Bueno Bombón, será mejor que te acompañe a tu casa, ya es muy tarde – agregó Seiya.

-Pero Seiya y ustedes?.

-TARAN – dijo Yaten sacando un juego de llaves – son de nuestro antiguo departamento, ya ves, no soy tan tonto como me hace ver Taiki – dijo mirando al castaño con recelo.

-Mmmmmm – murmuró el ojivioleta dudando de lo que decía el peliplateado.

-Bueno bombón, vamonos – dijo Seiya ofreciéndole su mano.

-Esta bien – y sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rosa.

-Bueno Sei, nos vemos en el departamento, no llegues tarde – ordenó Taiki.

-Si papá – Dijo sarcástico el pelinegro.

-Oye Sei…no te aproveches jijiji.

-CALLATE CHAPARRON!

Y así se alejaron, por un lado Yaten entre risas con Taiki con un semblante feliz, ambos jóvenes felices por su hermano, claro también porque pronto verían a sus amores respectivamente.

Por otro lado iban caminando con las manos entrelazadas nuestra parejita favorita, iban muy felices pensando en su acompañante, Seiya iba con sus dos BOMBONES, caminaban lento hacia la casa de la rubia, como si quisieran alargar ese momento para toda la vida, ninguno decía nada, solo disfrutaban del momento, de estar juntos, a todo esto no se dieron cuenta de que una pequeña gatita los venia siguiendo en completo sigilo, _"hay hacen una pareja tan bonita, con solo verlos se nota que se aman de verdad, Serena le habrá dicho al joven Seiya de sus sentimientos? Espero que si, lo único que espero es que no tengan demasiadas complicaciones, sobre todo con Rei y Haruka"_.

Luego de un rato adictivamente agradable, ambos llegaron a la casa de Serena.

-Bien princesa, hemos llegado a su castillo – dijo Seiya algo desilusionado, pues era hora de despedirse de su bombón.

-Así es – dijo ella igualmente triste – pero mañana nos veremos cierto – dijo ella esperanzada.

-Si así lo deseas bombón – dijo el pelinegro dedicándole una dulce mirada acompañada de una tierna sonrisa, gestos que solo tenía para ella, los mismos hicieron que las mejillas de la princesa se tiñeran de rosa.

-Mañana empezaré un curso intensivo de inglés, será de 14:00 a 16:00 hs., si quieres ve a buscarme a la salida y asi podremos pasar el resto del día juntos, que te parece? – dijo aun con sus mejillas llenas de un profundo rosa.

-Esta bien bombón, yo junto con Taiki y Yaten tenemos que salir durante toda la mañana, ya que debemos contactarnos con nuestro antiguo representante, volveremos a cantar, pero me desocuparé al mediodía, así que no habrá problema – dijo Seiya y sus mejillas se pusieron del mismo color que las de Serena, el pasar todo el día con su bombón para él era lo mas perfecto del mundo – a propósito, porqué estudiaras inglés, a ti siempre se te complicó esa materia – preguntó dudoso.

-Por que será necesario para lo que voy a estudiar el año entrante – dijo ella con un tono misterioso.

-A sí? Que vas a estudiar bombón?

-Te diré mañana, es más, quizá y hasta lo veas – dijo con el mismo tono que había usado anteriormente.

-Uhh? Bueno siendo así – dijo no muy convencido – muy bien Julieta, su Romeo debe irse antes de que su malvado hermano mayor lo regañe y lo condene a la guillotina – dijo el graciosamente.

-Pues bien mi Romeo, es hora de ingresar a mis sagrados aposentos, no es hora para que una dama de mi status divague en las penumbras de la noche – dijo ella siguiéndole el juego, ambos se miraron con una mirada que irradiaba tanto amor que no aguantaron mas y se fundieron en un gran abrazo, claro, aun no se declaraban oficialmente, al menos Serena aun no lo hacia, pero el pelinegro había notado la actitud de la rubia, era mas cariñosa que cuando vino por primera vez, pero no quería ilusionarse en vano, él sabia perfectamente que aun estaba ESE de por medio – sabes mi Romeo, contaré las horas hasta llegar a la hora de salida de mi curso – dijo levantando la vista para mirar esos zafiros que tanto le fascinaban.

-Yo haré lo mismo mi preciosa Julieta, esperaré impaciente.

-Bien, entonces, hasta mañana Seiya – dijo dándose la vuelta para entrar a su casa.

-Hasta mañana bombón – dijo él dulcemente mientras la miraba irse a la puerta, pero algo inesperado pasó, antes de llegar a la puerta, la rubia repentinamente se dio la vuelta para dirigirse nuevamente al ojiazul, al cual tomó por sorpresa dándole un sutil beso en la comisura de los labios, dejando a Seiya con una tonta sonrisa y tocándose con la yema de sus dedos en donde la princesa le había propinado ese hermoso beso.

-Adiós mi Romeo – saludó ella al fin entrando a la casa.

Seiya se quedó ahí un par de minutos, aun no saliendo de su estado de taradez, y así con taradez y todo, se dispuso a marcharse a su departamento, pues no quería que sus hermanos se enojaran con él y lo ultimo que quería era levantarse tarde y perder su cita con su dulce bombón.

_**Mientras, en el departamento de los Three Ligths…**_

-WAKALAAAA! Esto esta lleno de polvo, como se nota que hace dos años que aquí no vive nadie – se quejaba un peliplateado asqueado de ver tanta partícula rondar en el aire.

-Cálmate Yaten, es solo cuestión de sacudir un poco y listo, Seiya tiene razón, eres un quejoso de lo peor – lo reprendía un castaño mientras sacudía los sillones del living.

-Ándale, tu también, pero es en serio hay…hay…demasiado…pol…pol…atchú!

-Salud!

-La necesitaré para limpiar esta pocilga.

-Hay Yaten eres un mañoso!

En eso iba entrando un atontado pelinegro, tocándose la comisura la comisura de los labios. Tenia una sonrisa de tarado encima que no se la quitaba ni Freddy Krugger.

-Oye tú porque la cara de idiota – Dijo Yaten no perdiendo oportunidad de fastidiar a su hermano. Pero este no contestó.

-Seiya? – llamó Taiki sin éxito alguno

Yaten pasaba una mano por delante del apuesto rostro del pelinegro, pero nada, Seiya seguía totalmente idiotizado.

-Y a este que le picó o que? – dijo un tanto divertido yaten al ver la cara de su hermano, definitivamente andaba paseando en la luna (N/A: JA! Buen termino verdad?)

-Yo creo que su estado se debe a que algo pasó con cierta princesa de la luna – dijo Taiki analizando a su hermano, esa cara lo decía todo, algo importante pasó, de eso estaba seguro.

-Será que se habrán besado? – Preguntó Yaten curioso – en ese caso no quiero que Serena me bese jamás, mira como lo dejó, parece un flan medio pasado – dijo sacudiendo a su hermano, y en efecto, Seiya estaba…digamos…algo así como…todo flojito.

-Déjalo Yaten, lo vas a descalabrar – Dijo Taiki casi al borde de la carcajada al ver el estado tan patético de Seiya.

De la nada, Seiya se levantó de golpe asustando a Yaten que se encontraba a su lado moviéndolo de un lado para el otro, y sin mas, se fue a su cuarto.

-Noooooooo, definitivamente no dejaré que Serena jamás me bese – dijo un Yaten un tanto asustado por la reacción de su hermano – oye espera, EL TENIA QUE LIMPIAR CON NOSOTROS TAIKI!

-Ah, pues ya ves, se fue dejándonos con todo este rollo, pero mejor si nos ponemos a pensar, en ese estado no creo que nos sirviera de mucho – dijo Taiki sonriendo al final, tenia el presentimiento de que esta vez las cosas con esos dos tortolos serian diferentes.

-PERO NO ES JUSTO TAIKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! – dijo medio lloriqueando Yaten.

-Ya ya – dijo el castaño fastidiado de la holgazanería del peliplateado, en eso le pasa un plumero que el mas chico no aceptó de muy buena gana – cállate y comienza!.

Y así empezaron a sacudir dejando a un Yaten maldiciendo a su hermano menor y su estúpido estado de Zombi.

_**En la habitacion de Seiya…**_

El ojiazul se encontraba tirado boca arriba en su cama, tenia sus ojos cerrados y una gran y amplia sonrisa en su rostro, rememorando las situaciones desde que llegó, la manera en que su bombón lo recibió, en como se aferro a él con ese miedo de que todo fuese un sueño, la manera en que lo miró cuando le hizo prometer que jamás la dejaría sola de nuevo, sus sonrojos, la sonora carcajada causada por la graciosa situación que había provocado él y sus hermanos, su caminata tomados fuertemente de la manos, su parodia de Romeo y Julieta, el acuerdo de esa esperada cita, y para finalizar con la frutilla del postre, ese beso, que bien pudo haber sido en los labios, pero eso no lo desilusionó, al contrario, lo dejó con ganas de más, el quería esos labios, probarlos de una buena vez, como en aquel extraño sueño que se había sentido tan real, pensando en eso se sonrojó, algo le decía que esta vez todo podría ser diferente, que tendría una oportunidad con su bombón, eso era lo que mas deseaba en la vida, y quizás podría ser feliz, junto a su adorado bombón.

La conejita dormía placidamente su lado, Seiya notó que estaba ¿sonriendo? Eso era imposible, porque los conejos no sonríen ¿o si? Eso definitivamente era demasiado extraño, esos tres animales eran extraños, tal parecía que tenían una conexión especial con cada uno de los Kou.

-Vaya Bombón, tal parece que no soy el único que está feliz – dijo Seiya mirando tiernamente a su compañera de cuarto y cruzando los brazos atrás de su nuca – mi dulce bombón, algo me dice que lo que sientes por mi va mas haya de la amistad, ahora me miras con otros ojos, como siempre he deseado que lo hagas, pero, estarás dispuesta a dejar tu futuro para ser feliz y darte una oportunidad conmigo?

_**Mientras, en la habitacion de Serena…**_

Serena se encontraba acostada de lado en su cama, abrazando una almohada, pensando en todo lo que había vivido esa noche tan particular y especial, él había vuelto, y había prometido quedarse con ella, y ella lo conocía muy bien, él era de esos que no rompían una promesa por nada del mundo, y también pensaba en como lo habia recibido ¡menuda atrevida había resultado ser! Se le arrojó encima como una abeja a la miel, pero se sintió tan bien, sintió su fragancia masculina, su calor, también notó que estaba mas alto y, con encanto observó (N/A: yo diría que mas bien tanteó, hay que envidia, ya quisiera yo) que su cuerpo era mas fornido, mas musculoso, y se sonrojó, pensando en como seria sentir ese cuerpo todos los días al despertar, y se sonrojó aun mas fuerte y se tapó la cara con la almohada, empezó a reír tontamente, y recordó ese beso, que por pizca y se lo daba en esos labios, estuvo tan tentada, pero creyó que era demasiado pronto para algo así, así que se lo dio en ala comisura de los labios, aunque logró sentir un poco de ellos, y le supieron dulces y calidos, y se imaginó besándolos mas apasionadamente, como en aquel extraño sueño con ese sujeto aun desconocido, y empezó a reír como tonta de nuevo. En eso Luna iba llegando con sigilo hacia la cama de Serena, ella había visto todo, desde su encuentro hasta su despedida, y ella no podía sentirse mas feliz por su princesa, ya que en donde mas se notaba era en el brillo que despedía la luna, el astro que antes era mas bien opaco ahora resplandecía majestuosamente en aquella bóveda estrellada, y eso era gracias a Seiya, le había devuelto la felicidad a su adorada princesa.

-Dime Serena, porque tan feliz de repente? – cuestionaba "inocentemente" la felina.

-Luna no te oí llegar – dijo un poco sorprendida Serena, pero sin mas le mostró una sincera sonrisa a su guardiana – tenias razón Luna, él volvió – dijo acostándose de nuevo y abrazando otra vez la almohada.

-Lo sé, te seguí después de que te marchaste tan repentinamente.

-Lo viste Luna? – le preguntó la rubia a lo que la gata asintió – está tan guapo, mas varonil, pero sigue teniendo esa expresión de niño travieso que tanto me gusta, y sigue conservando su esencia, a pesar de que ya parece todo un hombre, sigue siendo ese Seiya del que me enamoré perdidamente – y dio un largo suspiro.

-Hay Serena, jamás te había visto así, tan enamorada, ni siquiera con Darien.

-Lo sé, yo quiero a Darien, en algún punto lo amé con todo mi ser, pero somos tan diferentes, el es tan recatado, tan maduro, y yo aun soy una chiquilla llorona, glotona, extrovertida, el pretende que yo cambie por él, en cambio Seiya en tan lindo, tan dulce, tan compañero, tan optimista, siempre tiene las palabras justas para mi, no me deja caer en ningún momento, por mas que trate de darme por vencida, él no me deja, y por todo eso lo amo, lo amo con locura Luna – finalizó con una sonrisa y un sentimiento de calidez inundaba su corazón al hablar de Seiya.

-Sabes? Ahora no tengo duda alguna de que el joven Seiya fue hecho para ti y tú para él, se complementan de una forma asombrosa, estoy segura de que sus corazones laten al mismo tiempo, Serena tu crees en las almas gemelas?

-Lo dices en serio Luna? – dijo con un brillo en sus ojos – de verdad existen las almas gemelas?

-Si, así es, pero no todos los enamorados tienen esa cualidad, las almas gemelas hoy po hoy casi no existen, solo una cuantas, si uno esta feliz el otro también lo es, si uno llora el otro llora con el, si uno siente dolor el otro lo hace propio, las almas gemelas se complementan, son un solo ser, se aman en todas las vidas, pasadas, presente y futuras, y creo firmemente que tu y el joven Seiya son almas gemelas, hace mucho tiempo que no veía tan maravilloso milagro de la vida.

-Eso es hermoso Luna – dijo la rubia con algunas lágrimas en sus mejillas – y donde viste una pareja con almas gemelas, nunca me habías contado.

-Lo sé, eran tu madre y tu padre Serena.

-Mi padre? Jamás me has contado de él

-Y algún día lo haré, pero confórmate con saber que cuando él murió, se llevó consigo el corazón de tu madre.

-Por eso ella sonreía tan poco verdad?

-Así es.

-Bien, muy emotiva la charla Luna pero, mañana comenzaré mi curso de inglés y quiero estar totalmente repuesta, además – y se sonrojó – mañana quedé con Seiya en pasar mi resto del día con él.

-Por eso estás tan emocionada verdad?

-Si, si antes lo amaba como lo amaba a la distancia, ahora que está conmigo, no sé, siento que este amor ya no me cabe en el pecho, quiero pasar todo el día con él, aunque aun no le haya dicho lo que siento realmente.

-Y eso porqué?

-Creo que tengo un poco de miedo.

-De qué? – inquirió la gata.

-De que todo se arruine con la intervención de las chicas, se que ellas querrán hacer lo que es correcto pero, no dudaran en lastimar a Seiya sin miramientos si ven que es un estorbo para la concertación de su adorado Tokio de Cristal, y yo no quiero que lo lastimen Luna, preferiría morir antes que verlo sufrir.

-Lo se Serena, de seguro Seiya siente exactamente lo mismo que tu, pero ambos son fuertes, lograran superar las dificultades que se les atraviesen. Son almas gemelas, recuérdalo.

-Si, gracias Luna, ya me siento mejor.

-Bien, ahora descansa, mañana tienes que verte radiante para Seiya.

-Si, así lo haré, buenas noches Luna.

-Buenas noches Serena queridas.

"_Mañana, mañana Seiya, mi amor, mi estrella fugaz, mañana te diré lo que siento por ti, mi alma gemela"_

…..

Bien, hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, se que esperaban un beso como mínimo, pero, no creen que es muy pronto? Además soy mala, eso recuérdenlo siempre jejejeje, espero les haya gustado, lo hice lo mas romántico y a la vez gracioso posible, son dos combinaciones fulminantes para mi, ya vieron que otra vez nuestro súper trío dinámico hizo de las suyas, esta vez se sumó Serena, así que incluiré algunos cuartetos, como el de hoy. Pobre mi Seiya adorado, Serena me lo dejó bien tarado (hey, verso sin esfuerzo jijiji).

Cambiando de tema, chicas, no saben que pedo me agarre para año nuevo, casi me rompí la rodilla cuando caí al asfalto, encima llevaba tacos altos, para peor, ahora tengo un hematoma bien feo, casi no puedo caminar, así que pro una semanita y media soy media invalida. Mándenme mucho mimos así me recupero rápido T:T snif snif…

Bien, sin más paso a los agradecimientos:

**Angiichan**: Feliz año para vos también y se bienvenida, te recibo con los brazos abiertos, siempre son bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras. Bessitoss.

**Serena Princesita Hale**: un honor haberte devuelto la inspiración, y ya leí tu actualización, aunque también estoy esperando la de "El final es el principio", ese fic esta supremo amiga, no lo dejes descontinuado, porfas, bessitoss.

**Kagome-Black:** Hola niña, bienvenida, que bueno que haya revivido tu amor por los fic de SyS, espero que sigas al pendiente de esta historia, que prometo será larga larga. KiSSeSS.

**Evelyn**: snif snif, niña, me has hecho llorar, en serio, tu historia es tan hermosa como triste, pero que se le va a hacer, la perra vida es así, nos arrebata amores y cuando se le canta nos los regresa, TE ODIO VIDA! (¡!) ya me fui al caño, en fin, no sabes como te entiendo niña, mas de lo que te imagina, algún día te contaré de mis desamores, por ahora no, estoy demasiado feliz como para deprimirme, y gracias por odiar el rosa (aunque no se te note jejeje). Nos leemos niña.

**Miriamelle**: pues acá estoy dejándote este capitulo, espero te guste, no hubo un beso en concreto, pero pronto lo habrá, eso te lo aseguro, ya habrá mas acción en el próximo. Bessitoss.

**Solar Knight Marie**: Hola mi niña, acá estoy dejándote un capi nuevo para que disfrutes de SyS, adoro tu fic, eso dalo por seguro, sos una gran autora y te admiro mucho. FELIZ AÑO PARA TI AMISSS.

Uchihyu: gracias me encanta que te encante jejeje, espero sigas al pendiente. Bessitoss.

**Selene-Silk**: holi gordiss, hey, Rini no es tan mala, al menos yo no la odio, es mas, yo estoy firmemente convencida de que es hija de Seiya y no de Darien, a este ultimo no se parece en nada, y Haruka, ya se le pasará, no te preocupes, hará su cambio radical de pensamiento, pero…no por ahora jijiji, y nuestra Luna seguirá como hasta ahora, cumpliendo su rol de AMIGA y no de guardiana. KiSSeSS.

**Kira Sohma:** siiiiiiiii! Soy malita, malita, malita, jajajaja, espero que este capitulo sacie tus ansias de SyS, bendiciones para ti y tu flia. Para este año nuevo que comienza y que todos tus deseos ojala que puedan cumplirse en este año. Bessitoss.

**Agatasha:** pues Darien fue malo en el pasado, yo no especifiqué que lo fuese en el presente, jejejeje, ahhhh, te deje con la duda, siiiiiiiiii, soy mala, malita, mala, lero lero, jejeje, bessitoss y bienvenida.

**Peluches0901**: Me leí tu fic, ME ENCANTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! De verdad esta muy bueno, y con respecto a Darien algo hay de eso, jejejeje, no te cuento mucho porque sino no tiene gracia, y lo de las mascotas, creo yo que soy pionera en eso, creo que a nadie se le había ocurrido transformar los corazones puros en animalitos que representen a su dueña, bravo por mi!. Te repito: tu fic, excelente. Bessitoss.

**Serenity824:** empezaran los problemas si, pero en el próximo capitulo, mas abajo lee y te vas a enterar porque, este capitulo lo hice mas LIGHT, como para preparar un poco el terreno, porque se va a armar la hecatombe niña, te lo aseguro!. Bessitoss.

**Princessnerak:** Gracias, felices fiestas para vos tmb, gracias por leer mi humilde fic, espero lo sigas y lo vigiles y todas esas cosas que hacen los viciosos de FF como yo jejeje, bessitoss.

Bueno niñas, esto ha sido todo, lo único que les diré es que en el siguiente capitulo empezaran los verdaderos problemas, ya que andará rondando cierta marimacha a cierto hermoso pelinegro de ojos zafiros y se darán masa! Y no solo eso, también no olviden la cita de Serena y Seiya, alguien los va a descubrir y no va a estar muy contento, bueno, no digo mas, sino el siguiente capitulo no va a tener gracia, bien se despide de ustedes preciosas niñas:

ANTITO'S


	7. Una confesion inesperada, los verdaderos

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, esta historia solo tiene como fin entretener a los fans de Sailor Moon, o al menos eso espero…

**Maldito Futuro**

**Capitulo VII: Una confesión inesperada, los verdaderos sentimientos de Serena**

"_buenos días Tokio, un nuevo día ha comenzado, para ser que estamos en pleno invierno tenemos una agradable temperatura de 20°, la sensación térmica es de 21°, el viento corre a…" _el radio despertador se encendía a la hora que Serena lo había programado anoche, eran exactamente las 8:01 hs., se había levantado temprano, ¿Qué si estaba loca? No, solo excitada y feliz de cómo iba su vida, hoy para ella empezaba el GRAN CAMBIO, una vida plena, una que para ella valía la pena vivir, llena de un nuevo sueño, por el que trabajaría duro para poder hacerlo realidad, se opusiera quien se opusiera, ella lo llevaría a cabo, y también estaba el regreso de ËL, de su adorable y amada estrella fugaz, de solo pensar en eso a la rubia le daba un poco de miedo, miedo de que quizás estar soñando, de despertar de repente y saber que él jamás volvió y que nunca lo haría, pero al recordar lo vivido la noche anterior hizo que ese miedo se disipara, y hoy lo vería, y estaría toda la tarde con él, se sentó lentamente en la cama, se desperezó y una sonrisa plena colmada de pura felicidad se dibujo en su angelical rostro, y a partir de ese día nadie podría desdibujársela, NADIE, porque ella pelearía por su felicidad, claro que lo haría, ahora la resignación de aceptar un futuro ya escrito era suplantado por la esperanza de reescribir uno completamente nuevo, ¿egoísta? Pues en ese momento le importaba un carajo (N/A: yo puse esto? Mi primer insulto en un fic, señal de obvia decadencia jejeje) lo que pensaran los demás, ella seria feliz, se lo debían, ella se había sacrificado muchas veces por el bienestar de todos los seres de la galaxia, ella como mínimo se merecía eso, y quizás un poco mas. La rubia se levantó y se dirigió al baño, se lavó la cara y los dientes, se peino su largo y lacio cabello, lo dejó suelto pues ese día implicaba varios cambios, uno de esos era cambiar de vez en cuando sus chonguitos, ya era toda una mujer, tenia 19 años, y ese peinado la verdad ella misma se decía que la hacia ver demasiado infantil, después pasó a cambiarse de ropa, se sacó su pijama y se vistió con una sencilla playera rosa pastel y uno shorts cortos de jean, luego se calzó una cómodas zapatillas tipo botitas en color negro. Ya lista bajó hacia la cocina a desayunar calculando que nadie se encontraría en pie a esa hora, calculó mal, allí se encontraba Ikuko Tsukino preparando el desayuno para su pequeña familia. Esta no contó con que hasta entonces "poco responsable" hija comenzara ese día a levantarse temprano, por lo tanto no la escuchó venir.

-BUENOS DIAS – exclamó la rubia a todo volumen.

-Ahhhhhh! – gritó Ikuko tirando de paso el desayuno que le correspondía a la rubia – que susto me has dado Serena! Mira me haz hecho tirar tu desayuno.

-Ese era mi desayuno? – preguntó Serena haciendo pucheros.

-Si señorita, y ahora para redimir su pequeño acto de maldad, usted hará su propio desayuno. – Ikuko sonrió triunfantemente pues creía que su adorada hija haría el berrinche del siglo y le rogaría hasta el cansancio para que le hiciera el desayuno. Pero no contó con lo que pasaría después.

-De acuerdo. Pero enséñame si? – pidió con su mejor sonrisa

-Uhh? – Ikuko con cabía en su asombro, parpadeo un par de veces no creyendo lo que acababa de escuchar, le estaba pidiendo que le enseñara a cocinar? Esa definitivamente no era la Serena que conocía – de verdad? Quieres aprender a cocinar? – preguntó aun incrédula de todo eso.

-Pues te diré que si mamá, después de todo tendría que aprender algún día no?

-Vaya, jamás pensé que escucharía eso de ti, aun no puedo creerlo.

-Hay mamá, si hace dos años te dije de la nada que quería ser bailarina y me apoyaste y eso si que era todo un suceso, ahora que te digo que me enseñes a cocinar te parece de otro mundo, que mala eres – dijo Serena haciendo pucheros.

-No es eso hija, solo que nunca me habías pedido que te enseñara, pero esta bien, veo que has madurado y que te estas haciendo mas responsable, eso me pone muy feliz hija.

-No crees que ya era hora mamá, ya tengo la edad suficiente para empezar a tomar la vida en serio, quiero aprender cosas nuevas que me ayuden a ser mas feliz de lo que ahora soy y creo que empezar con la cocina es una buena opción no crees? – terminó de decir con una bella sonrisa.

-Bien, siendo así hija entonces comencemos.

Así Ikuko le empezó a dar los pasos para hacer un desayuno estilo americano, que consistía en tocino y huevos acompañados de un café y jugo de naranja, nada difícil, por lo que Serena prestaba atención a todas las indicaciones de su madre. Cuando terminó vio y saboreo con gusto su nueva lección aprendida de ese día, realmente se había esforzado en hacerlo bien, y bien sabemos que cuando haces las cosas con entusiasmo los resultados son siempre los mejores, por lo que el primer desayuno hecho por la rubia fue delicioso. Apenas había terminado de comer cuando hicieron su aparición en la cocina los caballeros Tsukino.

-Buenos días familia – dijo un animado Kenji.

-Hola cariño – saludo Ikuko con un beso en los labios.

-Hola papá – saludó Serena para el asombro de su padre y de su hermano.

-Serena torpe se levantó temprano, debo fijarme en los reportes del tiempo, todo indica que se acerca el diluvio universal – empezó su matutina pelea Sammy.

-Cállate Sammy, además de levantarme temprano prepare mi desayuno, por lo que estoy feliz así que no vas a arruinarme este día me entendiste?

-Queeee! Mamá eso es cierto? – preguntó un desconcertado Sammy

-Pues aunque te cueste creerlo hijo así es, acéptalo tu hermana está empezando a ser responsable, deberías de alegrarte.

-Bueno pues…ya que mas da! Tendré que buscar otra excusa entonces para fastidiarte hermanita – dijo Sammy guiñándole un ojo y sacando la lengua.

-SAMMY ERES UN ODIOSO – gritó la rubia para así comenzar a corretear a su hermano por toda la cocina ante la mirada de sus padres, ambos con una enorme gota en sus cabezas y entendieron que, por mas responsable con sus tareas que comenzara a ser su hija mayor, nunca cambiaria su personalidad tan efusiva, tan indomable por decirlo así, y eso les alegró, ya que su pequeña princesa nunca cambiaria, jamás lo haría.

Y rápidamente pasó la mañana entre las bromas de Sammy y las rabietas de Serena, y el almuerzo no fue distinto, con las mismas discusiones entre los hermanos Tsukino y las mediaciones con estos por parte de los padres. Cuando Serena se dio cuenta ya eran las 13:00 hs. Por lo cual se dispuso a bañarse para asistir a lo que seria su primera clase de inglés y esto la emocionaba. Cuando terminó de asearse, se vistió con unos jeans celestes claros, un top rosado de tela de bambula y una botas hasta la rodilla en color blanco, se dejó el cabello suelto y acompaño su atuendo con un collar plateado con un dije en forma de luna creciente, aros del mismo diseño iguales a los de Seiya y una pulsera con lunas y pequeños cascabeles, se maquilló los ojos con sombra negra con pequeños brillos, se delineo sus orbes azul celeste con delineador a lápiz negro y se colocó rimel en sus tupidas pestañas y en sus labios solo se aplico un poco de brillo con sabor a frambuesa, ya que su maquillaje solo se dedicaría a resaltar el color de sus ojos, y lo ultimo que le faltaba a su atuendo fue ponerse perfume, su favorito: rosas y jazmines. Acomodó sus cosas en una cartera tipo morral de cuero blanco con tachas y flecos y se dio un último vistazo al espejo. Y lo que observó le agradó: ya no era una niña de 14 años miedosa con la importante misión de convertirse en sailor scout, lo que veía era a una bella jovencita de 19 años llena de sueños y ambiciones dispuesta a dar todo de si para lograrlo. Una vez que le dio el visto bueno a su apariencia bajó a despedirse de su familia y estos le desearon la mayor de las suertes ya que sabían de sobra que el ingles no era su fuerte. Después emprendió el camino hacia el instituto "Speak You", uno de los mejores en su ámbito. Cuando llegó se encontró con un edificio de tres pisos, era una construcción grande y moderna y se quedó totalmente maravillada. Entró y se dirigió a la recepción encontrándose con una señora de unos 35 años.

-Disculpe señora, sabe en donde se encuentra el salón de cursos intensivos, es que es mi primera clase.

-Dígame su nombre por favor.

-Tsukino, Serena Tsukino.

-Bien veamos – tecleando su computadora – Serena Tsukino, curso intensivo de inglés, salón 2 D segundo piso, por esa escalera.

-Muchas gracias.

-Suerte señorita.

-Gracias.

Se dirigió hacia las escaleras y subió al segundo piso. En el pasillo que conducía a su salón encontró a mucho jóvenes que iban desde los 15 hasta los 25 años, y se ruborizó cuando notó las miradas de los jóvenes hombres, es que en realidad Serena estaba despampanante. Cuando halló su salón nuevamente se ruborizó por las miradas de sus compañeros masculinos, parecía que iban a devorarla ahí mismo, con rubor y todo escogió un pupitre de los que estaban al frente. Minutos después entró una mujer de unos 29 años, cabello castaño, ojos rojos y vestía un traje formal compuesto de saco y falda en color gris oscuro.

-Good afternoon students, i welcome you to our school, bien esto quiere decir "buenas tardes alumnos, les doy la bienvenida a nuestro instituto", soy la profesora Sakura Tomoeda y los estaré acompañando durante este año en este curso intensivo, les seré clara, espero lo mejor de cada uno y ver excelentes resultados, así que les exigiré al máximo y a los que vea que no se toman mis clases en serio yo me encargaré de hacerles ver que esto no es un juego quedamos claro?

-Si profesora – exclamó todo el salón al unísono

-_"Dios, esto no será sencillo" _– pensaba para sus adentros la rubia.

-Bien, siendo así demos inicio a la clase de hoy, empezaremos con algo sencillo, vocales y alfabeto y su respectiva pronunciación.

-_"No será fácil, pero daré lo mejor de mi, Seiya te sentirás muy orgulloso de mi"_

_**En el departamento de los Three Ligths…**_

Eran las 14:25 hs. y Seiya estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, en menos de dos horas se vería con su bombón, pasaría todo el día con ella y estaba por demás alegre. Su mirada resplandecía de amor puro, pues algo le decía en su interior que su viaje no tendría pasaje de vuelta a Kinmoku. Estaba en su habitacion con Bombón durmiendo en su cama, el pelinegro se encontraba eligiendo su atuendo para su día especial con su bombón.

-Rayos, ahora entiendo un poco a las mujeres, de entre toda la ropa que tengo no se que escoger, tiene que ser algo que refleje como soy en realidad, pero que – decía mirando la gran cantidad de ropa que había arrojando sobre la cama de la cual emergió Bombón, totalmente mareada de ese mar de ropa – hay lo siento Bombón, creo que me entusiasme tanto que olvidé que dormías en mi cama, dime que crees que debería de usar para mi cita de hoy? – y la conejita empezó a brincar sobre unas prendas en particular – quieres que use eso Bombón? – y la conejita asintió – vaya como no pensé en esta ropa antes, mi bombón se sorprenderá cuando me vea, pero a este atuendo le falta algo.

Seiya tomó el teléfono y marcó un número. Segundos después se escuchó una voz masculina.

-Hola si, quisiera saber si el encargo que Seiya Kou hizo hace 2 años aun sigue disponible…si él habla…aun lo tienen…perfecto…lo pasaré a buscar en media hora…claro, gracias, nos vemos en la tarde – colgó el tubo – _"bien bombón, te sorprenderás en cuanto me veas llegar"_

Mientras en el living se encontraban Taiki y Yaten hablando de lo que seria su regreso a los escenarios de Tokio, ya que ese mediodía habían hablado con su antiguo representante, el cual se alegró con la repentina retorno de los hermanos Kou, les contó al trío que durante su ausencia no había aparecido ningún grupo ni cantante nuevos, como si el mundo estuviese esperando su regreso, lo cual alimentó el ego de Yaten y Seiya. Así que programaron un concierto de bienvenida para dentro de tres semanas y luego de eso empezarían a trabajar en su nuevo álbum. Con los ánimos por los cielos los hermanos Kou regresaron después de eso a su departamento.

-No puedo creerlo Taiki, de verdad que no ha habido nadie nuevo en estos dos años, es demasiado gratificante esa noticia, la verdad siempre supe que éramos indispensables para este planeta – dijo el peliplateado con aires de grandeza.

-Hay Yaten deberías de aprender a ser mas humilde, aunque la verdad también me alegré de que hayamos hecho falta, pero que no se te suba a la cabeza, la caída puede ser dura.

-Hay ya Tai, no seas aguafiestas, déjame disfrutar un poco.

-Je, eso que ni siquiera hemos pisado un escenario aun, habrá que aguantarte después cuando volvamos al ámbito definitivamente.

-Bueno ya, oye, tu que cree que digan las muchachas cuando se enteren que volvimos?

-Si por muchachas te refieres a cierta rubia de ojos azules a la cual le faltan un par de jugadores en la cabeza, creo que se alegraran de verte – comentó el castaño divertido.

-Yo me refería a su opinión en…general – dijo el ojiverde todo rojo – además no te hagas, se que también te come la duda de que es lo que sentirá cierta niña cerebrito cuando te vea, no es cierto Tai? – dijo picaramente levantando una ceja.

-Bueno…pues si – dijo el ojivioleta poniéndose rojo hasta la medula – por lo menos yo si lo reconozco abiertamente, no como tu, que dices "muchachas" en vez de "Mina".

-Ya cállate! – dijo Yaten arrojándole un almohadón al mayor de los Kou – eran casi tan molesto como Seiya!.

-Mas molesto eres tú duendecillo quejón y mañoso! – dijo un Seiya entrando al living ya bañado y perfumado, listo para su cita con Serena.

-Vaya Sei, que bien te ves, Serena se va a sorprender cuando te vea hermano – dijo el castaño.

-Lo se, pero esto es solo una parte de mi sorpresa para mi bombón, aun falta mi mayor complemento.

-Y se puede saber que es? Digo, para que te hagas el misterioso – se burló Yaten.

-Recuerdan ese encargo que hice hace dos años y que nunca reclamé porque nos fuimos hacia Kinmoku?

-Si, espera no me digas que…

-Lo conservaron desde entonces? – preguntó el ojivioleta

-Si, y hoy lo estrenaré para mi bombón – miró su reloj y este marcaba las 14:50 hs. – bien me voy a buscar ese encargue, nos vemos.

-Te cuidas Seiya. – dijo Taiki.

-Hay Tai, no seas tan preocupón, te vas a arrugar – comentó divertido el pelinegro.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero – dijo serio Taiki

-Lo sé, no tienes porque recordármelo, cuiden a Bombón durante mi ausencia.

-Lo haremos, vete con cuidado y no llegues muy tarde.

-Si papá – comentó sarcástico a su hermano mayor.

Y así salio Seiya a buscar ese misterioso encargue que dejó pendiente hace dos años, con el cual sorprendería a su bombón.

_**En la biblioteca de la cuidad…**_

Una linda peliazul se encontraba investigando acerca de un trabajo para la universidad, ella estaba estudiando medicina, carrera nada fácil, pero Amy se desenvolvía como pez en el agua, ya que nunca se complicaría la vida con nada que no fuera acerca de estudios, ella podía manejar cualquier tema sin inconvenientes.

-_"Que extraño, desde anoche me siento extraña, feliz por así decirlo, siento una calidez en mi pecho que no puedo saber que lo provoca, es como si hubiese retornado algo que perdí hace mucho tiempo" _– pensaba Amy mientras tomaba un libro de medicina general entre sus manos. Cuando terminó de completar su trabajo se dirijo hacia su casa, pero en el transcurso se encontró con cierta rubia medio loquita, la cual parecía ir sumida en sus pensamientos, por lo cual no notó la presencia de la peliazul, y ésta se dispuso a llamarla – Mina!

-Uhh? – dijo la rubia una vez que salió de su trance – ah hola Amy no te había visto.

-Si, ya me di cuenta – dijo con una gotita en la cabeza – pero porque ibas tan pensativa, te ocurrió algo?

-No, no, es solo que…desde anoche me siento extraña, como ansiosa, feliz, como si hubiese recuperado algo que había perdido, no lo se, es una mezcla de sentimiento un tanto confusa.

-Vaya, sabes? Yo me siento exactamente igual, no se porqué, siento que algo bueno va a pasar.

-Si, también yo, esto es extraño – dijo Mina un tanto confusa.

-Si que lo es, oye, quieres ir a mi casa a tomar un poco de té, mi madre no está y no tengo ganas de estar sola.

-Claro, porqué no.

Y así se encaminaron hacia la casa de la peliazul sin saber que la razón de su repentina ansiedad era por el retorno de sus amadas estrellas fugaces.

_**En el instituto Speak You…**_

Eran las 15:55hs. y Serena miraba el reloj impaciente porque pasara la hora mas rápido, esos minutos se le hicieron eternos, ya que quería ver a su adorado Seiya con tantas ganas que maldijo interiormente ser tan impaciente.

-Bien clase, this is all for today, mañana las cosas no serán tan fáciles, quiero que se aprendan bien de memoria el abecedario y las vocales, ya que como este es un curso intensivo lo que pudieran aprender en 3 años aquí lo harán en 1, así que espero pongan lo mejor de si y que no me hagan perder el tiempo en tonterías, así que sin mas nos vemos mañana.

-Hasta mañana profesora – dijo toda la clase.

-Vaya esta profesora es dura – dijo Serena para si misma pero alguien la escuchó.

-Ni que lo digas – Serena se dio la vuelta y se encontró con una joven de 17 años, pelirroja de ojos color miel, tenia el cabello atado en una trenza de lado con un moño blanco atando la misma, llevaba puesto un vestido sencillo color blanco de mangas cortas por el calor que hacia a pesar de ser pleno invierno – discúlpame, permíteme presentarme, soy Temari Koyama, mucho gusto – dijo extendiéndole la mano.

-Serena Tsukino, encantada de conocerte – dijo tomando la mano de Temari y dándole un ligero apretón – espero que lleguemos a conocernos y ser amigas.

-Lo mismo digo Serena, ven, vayámonos antes de que nos dejen encerradas en el salón – dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

-Claro, vamos – y así salieron del salón. Bajaron las escaleras mientras conversaban de temas triviales para conocerse mejor. Cuando llegaron a la recepción, Temari fue a preguntar algo a la recepcionista y Serena se quedó esperándola en uno de los sillones, y cuando miró hacia fuera para ver si Seiya ya había llegado vio algo que la dejó sin aliento: el pelinegro venia llegando justo en ese momento y no venia a pie, sino en una flamante Harley Davidson V-rod plateada (N/A: si buscan en google es una foto con el fondo en color marrón, me enamoré de esa moto) ese vehiculo era sencillamente fabuloso, y cuando fijó su vista en Seiya sintió un calor recorrerle el cuerpo, venia ataviado en unos jeans celestes claros como los de ella, traía una musculosa blanca y encima una campera de cuero, unas flamantes botas de cuero relucían con los rayos de sol, unas gafas oscuras le daban ese aire de rudeza y una pequeña cadena con un dije en forma de cruz completaba su atuendo. Las mejillas de Serena se tornaron rosadas y se quedó viéndolo hipnotizada, Seiya era apuesto, pero con ese atuendo se veía tan…no sabia como describirlo, salvajemente atractivo, con ese pensamiento se le cruzó una imagen de ella con él en esa moto en una situación mas comprometedora, sacudió su cabeza tratando de volver de nuevo en si, y no se había dado cuenta de que Temari la estaba llamando.

-Serena…Serena!

-Uhh, disculpa Temari, estaba distraída.

-Con que? – y volteo a ver a donde se encontraba Seiya – oh ya veo, Dios nunca había visto un hombre tan atractivo en toda mi vida.

Serena se incomodó con el comentario de la pelirroja, él era SUYO, bueno teóricamente todavía no, pero estaba en proceso de serlo.

-Bien, debo irme Temari me están esperando – dijo Serena tratando de ocultar su molestia detrás de una sonrisa.

-No me digas que ese bombón es tu novio – y la rubia se sonrojó fuertemente pero no dijo nada – hay que envidia, yo quisiera uno así.

-Bueno, entonces salgamos y te lo presento.

Las dos chicas empezaron a avanzar hacia la puerta de cristal que las separaba de ese hombre que parecía haber sido hecho por los dioses, y cuando ya estaban afuera Seiya que se encontraba meditando recostado en su moto cuando vio a Serena la mandíbula se le cayó al piso, si antes para él era lo mas hermoso del universo ahora era no solamente hermosa, ahora era la mujer mas increíblemente sensual que había visto en la vida, con esa ropa tan sexy, que dejaba al descubierto su vientre y su fina cadera, ese top que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros que se ajustaba a sus bien dotados pechos, las botas que la hacían verse como una gatita traviesa y también haciendo que se mueva con un vaivén hipnotizante, oh si, ese día Seiya Kou se le pasó por la mente su primer pensamiento obsceno con respecto a Serena. Tanto así que no se dio cuenta que venia acompañada por Temari. Serena al darse cuenta de esto empezó a reírse divertida, ya que logró lo que quería: extasiar al pelinegro con su figura.

-Seiya, cierra la boca o se te va entrar algún insecto – dijo la rubia riéndose melodiosamente

-Lo siento bombón, pero es que te ves tan… - no pudo terminar la frase porque sus ojos azules otra vez se perdieron en el cuerpo de la rubia, mirándola de pies a cabeza haciendo que Serena se ruborizara fieramente.

-Hay Seiya que cosas dices, mira te presento a Temari, es una compañera de mi clase.

-Hola, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Temari Koyama – dijo extendiéndole la mano a Seiya.

-El gusto es mío, yo soy Seiya Kou – dijo agarrando la mano de la pelirroja pero en vez de apretarla se la llevo a la boca para darle un beso haciendo que Temari se sonrojara hasta la coronilla y que Serena se pusiera roja de la furia.

-Vaya, que caballero, espera…dijiste Seiya Kou, eres Seiya del grupo Three Ligths!

-Shhhh! – dijo poniéndose un dedo en su boca – no quiero llamar la atención, estoy de incógnito así que este será nuestro secreto de acuerdo?

-Claro, no hay problema, hay Serena que envidia, tienes a Seiya Kou como novio, quisiera ser tú.

-Bombón? – dijo Seiya confundido, Temari dijo que eran NOVIOS, la miró y ella le devolvió una mirada como diciéndole "niégalo y terminaras muerto en algún descampado", acto que hizo que el pelinegro se llenara de felicidad.

-Bueno Seiya, ya debemos irnos no crees? – dijo Serena mas como una orden que como una pregunta.

-Claro bombón, adiós Temari, un gusto en conocerte.

-Claro, adiós, Serena nos vemos mañana – dijo y se alejó lentamente hasta perderse de vista.

-Vaya, que coqueto resultó el señor Kou con Temari – dijo ella levantando una ceja, estaba que echaba humo por la nariz.

-Celosa bomboncito? – comentó divertido el ojiazul.

-JA! Celosa yo? Por mi coquetéale a quien quiera, me tiene sin cuidado.

-Si, estás celosa – luego la agarró del brazo y la atrajo para darle un gran abrazo, y sintió el aroma que despedía la rubia – mmmm…rosas y jazmines.

-Te gusta? – dijo ella levantando la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos totalmente sonrojada.

-Me encanta bombón – dijo él mirándola de una forma abrasadora para la rubia.

-Bueno Seiya, será mejor irnos, oscurecerá temprano así que no perdamos el tiempo, a donde iremos?

-Pues estaba pensado en ir a la disco a la que fuimos aquella vez, te acuerdas?

-Claro que si, ese día pensé que eras un maldito pervertido – dijo ella riéndose y acordándose como por culpa de Haruka pensó cosas que no eran.

-Bien, entonces vamos, súbete preciosa.

Serena obedeció y se subió a la deslumbrante moto, se aferró fuertemente a Seiya y sintió como su cuerpo empezaba a acalorarse otra vez, ese sentimiento era cada vez mas frecuente cuando estaba con el ojiazul.

Seiya arrancó la moto, aceleró y así empezaron un corto viaje que duró unos 15 minutos hacia la disco. Cuando llegaron Seiya estacionó su nueva adquisición en frente a los guardias y les pidió que la vigilaran. Entraron y se encontraba repleta de jóvenes bailando y riendo por doquier, caminaron hasta llegar a la zona VIP, cosa que impresionó a Serena ya que el lugar era sumamente exclusivo, se sentaron y en eso vino el mozo.

-Hola, en que les puedo servir.

-Bueno, a mi tráigame una cerveza bien fría y tu Serena?

-Yo quiero un Daikiri de Frambuesas por favor.

-En seguida traigo sus órdenes – y así el mozo se retira.

-Oye bombón…

-Si Seiya?

-Realmente te vez despampanante, aunque creo que me quedo corto con esa descripción.

-Gracias, tu también te vez realmente guapo, pareces todo un chico malo, eso me gusta – dijo ella dándole una sonrisa coqueta, cosa que hizo que el pelinegro se sonrojara un poco.

-Vamos, si sigues halagándome así harás que mi ego crezca hasta tener el tamaño del sistema solar.

-Si es que eso es posible – y ambos rieron de buena gana, en eso llegó el mozo con sus respectivas bebidas.

-Bien bombón, quiero brindar por nuestro reencuentro, algo que esperé arduamente por dos largos años y que al fin pude concretar, así que brindo por nosotros dos, salud bomboncito.

-Salud Seiya – dijo ella haciendo chocar los cristales de ambas bebidas, bebieron todo el contenido lentamente mientras se miraban en silencio, no se decían nada, pero las palabras sobraban en ese momento, cuando terminaron hasta la ultima gota, Serena se paró y extendió su mano hacia Seiya en clara invitación hacia la pista de baile.

-Oye bombón, se supone que debería ser yo quien te invite, no al revés – dijo con falsa molestia.

-Pues estas muy lento, así que lo hice yo, anda vamos, muero por bailar.

Seiya se quitó la campera de cuero y dejó al descubierto sus musculosos brazos, y Serena se sintió arder otra vez, tercera vez en el día, cielos, ese chico la estaba volviendo loca, dejando esos pensamientos de lado lo tomó de la mano y se internaron en la pista de baile.

En eso cambió la canción, empezó a sonar "Beep" de Pussycat Dolls, Serena adoraba esa canción, el ritmo que tenía era muy sexy y ella quería demostrarle lo que había aprendido en esos dos años.

Empezaron a moverse lentamente acompasando sus caderas al mismo ritmo, conforme avanzaba la canción la rubia se volvía mas ágil haciendo movimientos con sus caderas estiro árabe (N/A: tiembla Shakira jejeje) acompañados por sus brazos, y empezaron a llamar la atención de las parejas alrededor de ellos. Seiya se sorprendió demasiado, ¿de donde sacó Serena esos movimientos? Parecía que estuviese bailando con una bailarina de hip hop profesional, por lo que el no quiso quedarse atrás, asi que emparejó sus movientos con los de la rubia, ambos parecían que competían entre ellos a ver quien de los dos bailaba mejor, pero algo inesperado para Seiya pasó, en un momento Serena lo abrazó sensualmente moviéndose contra él, bajaba y subía alrededor de su cuerpo, dejándolo paralizado, observando con éxtasis como su bombón se frotaba contra él en forma sugerente, hasta que decidió acompañarla en sus movimientos, ambos se miraban y se sonreían sensualmente, si alguien viera a la rubia diría que esa no es Serena, pero lo era, ambos seguían moviéndose sensualmente hasta que terminó la canción y ellos seguían abrazados, sus rostros estaban a solo centímetros de rozarse, podían sentir sus alientos quemándolos, y cuando estaban por cumplir su mas poderoso anhelo, el aplauso de la multitud que se había juntado a su alrededor los sacó de su paraíso, asi que decidieron volver a su mesa a tomar algo, porque ese baile los había dejado algo agitados.

-Cielos bombón! Desde cuando bailas asi! Parecías salida de un video clip de Missy Eliot.

-Eso es porque hace dos años que estoy esforzándome para bailar asi como lo hago ahora, por eso estoy estudiando ingles, porque el año que viene me voy a EEUU a una de las mejores academias de baile del mundo, Porque quiero ser bailarina Seiya! – dijo casi gritando y con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Bombón! Oh por dios bombón eso es grandioso! – se levantó de la mesa y jaló a Serena para que se parara, la alzó del piso y empezó a girar con ella, ella se aferró con fuerza a su cuello y envolvió su cintura con sus piernas, ambos estaban felices, él por el rumbo que había decidido su princesa, y ella por lo feliz que vio a Seiya con la noticia, ni su familia se había emocionado tanto como el pelinegro. Cuando terminaron de girar se quedaron en la misma pocision, solo mirándose a los ojos con u amor incontenible. Sus labios estaban demasiado cerca, y cuando apenas se tocaron, un grito los sacó de su ensoñación.

-KOU; QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ!

-Tenouh – dijo el pelinegro no creyendo tener tan mala suerte – vaya, asi me recibes después de tanto tiempo sin vernos? – dijo fingiendo aflicción, a todo esto Serena se había bajado de Seiya pero se mantenía de espaldas a Haruka, abrazando a Seiya y él a ella – no tiembles bombón, todo va a estar bien, no te reconoció, asi que vete al tocador en lo que me deshago de ella – susurró solo para que la rubia escuchara y ésta asintió levemente, luego se dirigió al tocador aun de espaldas para que Haruka no la viera.

-Vaya, veo que estas muy bien acompañado Kou – dijo sarcástica la ojiverde – quien te viera, tu que le profesabas amor incondicional a mi princesa y ahora resulta que te ligas a la primer rubia que se te cruza, mejor asi, sigue manteniéndote alejado de la gatita, porque sino te patearé el trasero de aquí hasta llegar a Kinmoku, me oíste?

-Calma Tenouh, yo aun amo a Serena, y si quiero verla eso es problema mío y de ella, me parece que ya está grandecita como para que papá Haruka le diga lo que tiene que hacer verdad? O mejor dicho MAMÄ? – comentó divertido Seiya, pero lo siguiente no lo esperó, un puñetazo directo a la cara, el cual lo hizo retroceder un poco y que una fina línea de sangre saliera de sus labios – Vaya Tenouh no te enojes, te aprovechas porque eres mujer, sino ya te la hubiese rajado.

-Ja! Atrévete niño bonito y veras como te va! Mantente alejado de la gatita, esto es solo una advertencia te quedó claro! – y sin mas se retiró del lugar.

-Tenouh, Tenouh, si supieras – mirando como se iba la señora del viento, dio un largo suspiro y se dirigió al área de los tocadores, al llegar tocó la puerta – bombón ya puedes salir, papá Haruka ya se fue!

-Hay dos Sei, mira tu labio! – dijo observando como del labio inferior del pelinegro corría un hilo de sangre.

-No es nada bombón, pudo haber sido peor.

-Déjame curarte por lo menos, vayamos a ese cuarto donde me llevaste la primera vez asi puedo atenderte con tranquilidad, tendrán un botiquín ahí?

-De verdad no es nada bom… - no pudo terminar la frase al ver las gruesas lagrimas que surcaban el inmaculado rostro de su bombón, se maldijo interiormente por hacerla sufrir asi, asi que accedió a la petición de Serena – esta bien, vamos.

Asi ambos se dirigieron a ese cuarto donde Serena pensó aquella vez que quería propasarse con ella, cuando llegaron la rubia divisó un botiquín con los materiales necesarios para curar el labio de Seiya, también le pidió a uno de los guardias que le trajera un poco de hielo para desinflamar el labio que había comenzado a hincharse un poco, y cuando tuvo todo lo necesario en sus manos sentó a Seiya en un sofá que se encontraba ahí y ella se sentó a su lado para poder atenderlo como se debía.

-Lo siento tanto, ha sido mi culpa el que te pasara esto – dijo mientras le pasaba una gasa embebida en agua oxigenada – pero no entiendo como es que Haruka apareció aquí.

-De seguro me vio en el instituto de inglés y me siguió hasta aquí, lo único que me alegra es que no te haya reconocido, sino quien sabe lo que hubiese pasado, AUCH! Cuidado bombón – dijo cuando Serena le puso un poquito de alcohol, eso si que arde.

-Ya, pareces una niña quejándote! – dijo para luego ponerle un cubo de hielo envuelto en una gasa.

-Ya, no me regañes bombón – dijo Seiya haciendo un puchero, cosa que enterneció a la rubia.

-Mira que lindo eres, pareces un bebito chiquito! – dijo ella modificando su voz para sonar como una niñita.

-Soy tu bebito – dijo él haciendo que ella se sonrojara hasta la medula. Ambos quedaron mirándose a los ojos. Serena inconscientemente dejó caer el hielo en el sofá, quedando asi con sus dedos sobre los labios de Seiya, acarició la herida y se quedó mirando su boca. El pelinegro no aguantó mas y le plantó un tremendo beso en los labios a la rubia, olvidó el dolor en ese momento y se dedicó solo a hacer eso que deseó hacer desde hace 2 años: besarla con la pasión que ella despertaba en él. Serena se mareo, ella estaba correspondiendo ese beso con mas pasión que él, en un momento sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre de Seiya, pero no supo porque eso lo hizo aun mas especial. Una pasión desmedida los anegaba, tanto asi que terminaron recostados en el sofá. Maldijeron el tener que respirar, porque no querían separarse por mucho tiempo mas, pero el vital elemento ya empezaba a hacer falta con ansias, asi que bruscamente se separaron, sus respiraciones estaban completamente agitadas, los tórax de ambos subían y bajaban al mismo ritmo, sus miradas estaban llenas de lo que en ese momento no se habían dado cuenta: DESEO.

-Bombón, eso fue lo mas maravilloso que me ha pasado en la vida a parte de conocerte – dijo el pelinegro mirándola con intensidad.

-Oh Seiya, pagaré muy caro lo que voy a hacer, pero en este momento me importa un cuerno todo lo que hay afuera de estas cuatro paredes – dijo ella aun debajo de él, abrazándolo con fuerza, podía sentir en plenitud los duros músculos que Seiya había desarrollado en esos dos años, y eso la hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza.

-Bombón…yo.

-Cállate y escucha, porque sino lo digo ahora creo que voy a enloquecer – sentenció ella por lo que el ojiazul decidió guardar silencio hasta que terminara – mi vida como Sailor scout empezó cuando yo tenia 14 años, en ese entonces no quería saber nada sobre luchar y arriesgar mi vida, pero eso cambió al ir pasando el tiempo, luego descubrí que soy la reencarnación de la Princesa Serenity y que tuve un romance intenso con el príncipe de la tierra, que es Darien – al decir esto la mirada de Seiya reflejó por unos segundos dolor, pero aun asi Serena continuó – yo me aferré a esa historia de amor pensando que Darien era el hombre indicado para mi, es el sueño de cualquier mujer, maduro, inteligente, guapo, y me aferré aun mas al saber del futuro que nos esperaba, de esa perfecta utopía que yo formaría junto con él algún día, pero con el pasar del tiempo me di cuenta que somos demasiado diferentes, casi incompatibles diría yo, saqué la conclusión de que solo estamos juntos solo por un destino que jamás tendría que habernos sido revelado, por eso quiero cambiar eso, pensar por primera vez en mi, en mi felicidad, en mis sueños, y todo eso se que no lo obtendré al lado de Darien porque yo…ya no lo amo – Seiya abrió grande los ojos pero aun asi permaneció callado – mi corazón, mi alma y mi mente se los llevó cierta estrella fugaz hace dos años – a Seiya se le habían empezado a formar pequeñas lagrimas con esta confesión – esa estrella me conquistó de la manera mas inesperada, con sus consejos, con su comprensión, me sacó de un pozo del cual yo creía que no tenia fin, pero ahí estaba mi estrella, protegiéndome hasta el final sin importar nada – Serena acaricio el bello rostro de Seiya para asi continuar – y cuando me confesó su amor en aquella azotea me sentí feliz, pero antepuse mi estúpido futuro a lo que dictaba mi corazón realmente, y tuve miedo, miedo de perder todo lo que conocía por seguir libremente mis emociones, pero ese miedo no se comparó jamás al dolor que sentí cuando mi estrella fugaz se fue – Serena sentía como surcaban densas lagrimas por su rostro, pero no sabia exactamente cuales era las suyas y cuales las de Seiya – me sentí vacía desde aquel momento, y ahí lo comprendí, entendí como me había obligado a mi misma a cometer la peor estupidez de mi vida, lo que hice fue suicidio, porque tratando de matar mis miedos a perder ese futuro y todo lo que provenía de el, en el proceso maté a mi propio corazón, ese que esa estrella fugaz se llevó hecho mil pedazos, esa estrella que ahora tengo entre mis brazos – dijo y le dio un dulce beso – hoy la vida me da una nueva oportunidad trayéndote a mi de nuevo para poder decirte de una vez…que te amo Seiya Kou, te amo como no pensé jamás amar a nadie en mi vida.

-Bombón… - Seiya lloraba de felicidad, su bombón lo amaba con toda el alma y le había hecho la declaración mas bella que se había podido imaginar que surgieran de sus labios – te amo Serena, mi dulce bombón, te amo mas que a nada en el mundo, asi muriera ahora mismo y renaciera con una vida nueva nunca dejaría de amarte como lo hago ahora, te amo demasiado como para pensar en amar a otra mujer algún día, simplemente seria traicionar a mi corazón, te amo bombón, te amo como jamás podré amar a nadie mas – finalizó para besar hondamente los labios de la rubia, SU rubia, ahora seria asi para siempre, que vinieran los que quisieran a intentar separarlos ahora, él sabia que no lo lograrían jamás.

Se besaron hasta el cansancio, bueno, mejor dicho hasta que se dieron cuenta de la hora que era, 20:53 hs., Serena odió tener que vivir con sus padres, ya que de seguro estarían preocupados por ella, sobre todo porque dejó apagado su celular desde que salió del instituto. Seiya al percatarse de eso tomó la difícil decisión de llevar a su bombón a su casa.

-Bueno bomboncito, será mejor irnos, en tu casa han de estar preocupados por ti, será mejor que te lleve o sino estarás en graves problemas.

-Si Seiya, apagué mi celular para que no me molestaran por el día de hoy asi que regresar a mi casa será lo mejor aunque no me agrade mucho la idea – dijo un poco triste.

-No te apenes bombón, a partir de mañana comenzará una nueva vida para nosotros, asi que no tienes de que preocuparte.

-Te amo Seiya.

-Y yo a ti bombón – se dieron un dulce beso para después salir de aquel cuarto en donde se habían declarado libremente su amor.

Al llegar a la salida de la discoteca Serena se percató que no llevaba su bolso consigo.

-Hay Seiya, olvidé mi bolso adentro, tengo que ir por él.

-No te molestes, yo voy por él, espérame aquí, no me tardo.

Seiya entró nuevamente a buscar el bolso de Serena, ésta al quedarse sola sonrió para si misma, le había confesado su amor a su estrella fugaz y él le correspondía plenamente, tan hundida en sus pensamientos estaba que no se dio cuenta de que alguien los observaba desde las sombras, y al percatarse de que la rubia se quedaba sola, decidió salir de su escondite para enfrentarse a la rubia.

-Hola princesa – saludó calmadamente aquella persona.

-Da…Darien…que haces aquí? – preguntó con un semblante que demostraba un profundo temor.

-Estuve buscándote toda la tarde para poder verte y decirte cuanto te he extrañado y mira la sorpresa que me he llevado, tú saliendo de una discoteca y acompañada por alguien que no soy yo – dijo con una mirada que develaba un profundo rencor.

-Darien…yo…déjame explicarte…

-Aquí está tu bolso bombón – dijo Seiya al salir con el objeto en sus manos para luego darse cuenta de que no estaban solos, pero no se sorprendió de la persona que se encontraba con su bombón – Chiba…

-Kou…

…..

CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAANNNN! Oh my god! Y ahora que carazos va a pasar? Jejejeje, que mala soy, lo dejé en lo mejor, Seiya y Darien cara a cara, habrá pelea o no? Ya Haruka le dio un buen zape a mi adorado Seiya, se llevará uno de Darien también? Eso se verá en el próximo capitulo.

Bien niñas, lamento muchisisisisisisimo el gran retraso, no tengo excusa lo sé, pero la mala suerte me ha perseguido y se ha desquitado con mis hermosos pies, no es justo, porque después de que me recuperé de mi fulero accidente en la rodilla, uno de esos días que estaba limpiando moví uno de lo sillones del living y me fracturé el dedo gordo, encima de que me levantó la uña completita, ssssssshhhhhh! Que dolor, todavía lo siento, pero bueno, que le vamos a hacer, soy asi de atolondrada, mucha influencia Tsukino jejeje, de verdad lo siento, pero gracias por presionarme, sino quien sabe cuando hubiese subido este capitulo.

En este capitulo estuve re inspirada, se notó? Estoy por demás melosa, yo misma me di un ataque de diabetes, pero bueno, asi salió y asi decidí dejarlo, espero les guste. Asi que sin más aquí van los agradecimientos:

**Peluches0901: **hola amiga, gracias por seguir ahí, tu fic va precioso, es frustrante, pero tendrá un bellísimo resultado, en este fic las cosas no serán nada fáciles tampoco, como ves ya empezaron los problemas, y esto solo es el inicio, bessitoss gordiss.

**Angiichan**: Gracias por tus buenos deseos, me alegra que te siga gustando esta historia, se pondrá mas interesante lo prometo, bessitoss.

Kira Sohma: Gracias por los saludos, creo que seguiré acumulando cicatrices toda mi vida, un día me voy a morir y ni cuenta me voy a dar, jejeje, para que te des una idea, KiSSeSS.

**Solar Knight Marie:** Holiss gordiss, jejeje siempre me las agarro con Yaten, pero lo hago porque se parece mucho a mi hermano menor, que de hecho llega a ser muy odioso cuando se lo propone, pero es reconfortante cuando lo necesitas, lo único en que difieren es que mi hermano mide casi 2 m. y yo solamente unos tristes 1,67, waaaaaaaa a mi me tocó ser la chaparra, pero ni modo, hay que aguantarse, bessitoss.

**Kagome-Black:** a vos también gracias por tus buenos deseo linda, me encanta que te guste me historia, pero con respecto a mi salud física, salgo de una y entro en otra, caray, que perra es la vida, pero ya que, bessitoss.

**Evelyn**: hola mi hermosa niña, pues como verás en este capitulo dejé ver a una Serena mas perra y sexy por asi decirlo, creo que ese daikiri la ayudó a desinhibirse, pero el resultado está como yo quería, espero te guste a ti también, y la pobre coneja casi ni figuró en esta historia, los otros animalejos tampoco, materia pendiente para el próximo capitulo, jejeje, yo y mi mentecilla olvidadiza.

**Serena Princesita Hale:** pues lo de Romeo y Julieta solo la película, hasta ahora el libro ni figura entre mis títulos leidos (Hay Antonella cada vez eres mas ignorante, soy patética, wuaaaaaaaaaaaaaa) soy un desastre, pero ya, prometo cultivarme mas culturalmente hablando para la próxima vez que evoque alguna obra reconocida, promesa de sailor scout, KiSSeSS.

**Serenity824:** jejeje, lo del hipocampo será un misterio que será develado a su debido momento, después de todo no quiero dejar a mi Seiya como un tarado, después de todo esos bichos si son bastante raros, pero bueno, mandaré a Seiya a practicar que diga 100 veces hipocampo por cada capitulo que se equivoque o que no le salga la palabra, si, con mi amorsis soy muy exigente. Bessitoss.

**Princessnerak:** tendría que morirme para que deje de escribir, creo que falta poco jejeje (waaaaa, que asco, ya salio mi humor negro), pero no importa, si llegase a suceder, en mi testamente le delegaré esta tarea a mi hija mayor, aunque ahora solo tenga 5 añitos, lo cual nos lleva a pensar que en el caso de que yo muriese ahorita la historia culminaría en el año…a ver…como en el 2025, jejeje, hay por dios ya, gracias niña por los saluditos, bessitoss.

**ValSmile:** y acá tenemos a la mayor responsable de que publicara este capitulo jejejeje, miles de gracias por la presión niña y bienvenida, siempre son bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras, y no, no soy del foro, es que…NO SE COMO UNIRME WAAAAAAAAA! Esto de ser novata en los fics esta acabando con mi paciencia, bessitoss.

Bien, cabe aclarar que esta cita la pensé de mil formas distintas, y salió asi, en una simple salida a bailar, no mas no menos, pero a mi me gustó, pero por si no se dieron cuenta, ellos habrán llegado a la discoteca como a las 16:20 hs. y bailaron una sola canción, después vino el lío con Haruka y después de ahí se pasaron hasta casi las 21 BESANDOSE! Que mejor cita que esa? Por lo menos para Seiya lo es, en los simples detalles se encuentra la felicidad, por lo menos asi lo veo yo. Bueno niñas, ya me alargué demasiado y ya estoy pensado en el próximo capitulo, esta vez no adelantaré nada, de mala nomás que soy jejeje. SEE YAAAA!

ANTITO'S


	8. Decisiones, cambios radicales

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, esta historia solo tiene como fin entretener a los fans de Sailor Moon, o al menos eso espero…

**Maldito Futuro**

**Capitulo VIII: Decisiones, cambios radicales**

Se miraban, ninguno se movía, por la mente de cada uno pasaban diferentes pensamientos sobre lo que sería conveniente hacer, pero había algo en lo que coincidían los dos: ambos querían llevarse a Serena. Si las miradas matasen Darien estaría mínimo cocinado y disecado a fuego lento, y Seiya estaría en el centro de la tierra cocinándose lentamente. Ellos, los eternos rivales se encontraban ahí, frente a frente, a menos de 4 m. el uno del otro, los 4 m. más peligrosos del mundo según Serena. La rubia se encontraba paralizada, su mirada azul celeste iba de un pelinegro al otro, uno fue el amor de vidas pasadas, su primer amor, su único amor hasta ese momento, y el otro era el dueño de su corazón, su estrella salvadora, su elixir de la vida, su indispensable fuente de amor, y ella estaba ahí, en medio de los dos, en cualquier momento se rompería ese tortuoso silencio y empezaría el verdadero calvario, ella lo sabia, pero en el caso de que una riña empezara, ¿de que lado se pondría?¿del que fue su primer amor, aquel que tantas veces acudió en su ayuda y la rescató en tantas veces o del que la cuidó y protegió brindándole siempre ese amor que no esperaba nada a cambio? Su mente se debatía entre ambas posibilidades, pero de algo estaba segura: no quería que ninguno de los dos saliese herido, sobre todo Seiya, que ya había recibido un pequeño "saludo" por parte de la señora del viento. Los tres estaban en silencio, hasta que alguien decidió romperlo.

-Kou, se puede saber que rayos haces con MI princesa? Te recuerdo que ella tiene un futuro que cumplir y llevar a cabo, y en esos planes tu no tienes cabida, lárgate a tu planeta y deja a Serena en paz, me oyes! – Destilaba las palabras con tanto odio que a Serena se le pusieron los pelos de punta.

-Mira Chiba, lo que haga o deje de hacer con Serena es asunto mió y de ella, ya está crecidita como para que le anden dando órdenes como si tuviese 7 años. – Seiya ya bufaba con tanta ira acumulada, si fuese por él ya habría molido a golpes a ese sujeto tan fastidioso, pero por respeto a la presencia de su bombón se contuvo.

-Claro que es asunto mío! YO soy su NOVIO, futuro esposo, futuro REY, y sobre todo futuro PADRE de la pequeña dama, yo tengo derecho legitimo sobre Serena, ella es MIA, entiendes? SOLO MIA, tu aquí sales sobrando, no eres nadie, solo un pobre guerrero, no estas a su altura, NO ERES SUFICIENTE – Darien dijo tajantemente y logró lo que quería, Seiya bajó la cabeza, en eso el príncipe tenia razón, el no era mas que un simple guerrero, no podía asegurarle un futuro tan esplendoroso como era Tokio de Cristal, y ante la reacción de Seiya Darien sonrió de una forma malévola y burlona.

-ESO NO ES CIERTO! – gritó Serena sorprendiendo a ambos hombres – Seiya es tan valioso como una docena de príncipes, él despide la calidez de una estrella, nunca se ha rendido ante las adversidades que se le han presentado, siempre protege lo mas querido para él, el amor que me tiene siempre ha sido desinteresado, jamás buscó algo a cambio, él me deja ser LIBRE para cumplir mis metas, no me juzga ni piensa que soy una niña llorona, COMO TU – dijo con lagrimas contenidas por el repentino desahogo y apuntado con un dedo a Darien – siempre me decías que madurara, que dejara de ser una niña miedosa, que empezara a comportarme como una princesa, porque así es como me ves, como una princesa, no como Serena Tsukino, EL – dijo apuntando a Seiya – si me supo valorar por lo que soy realmente: una chica que trata de cumplir sus sueños sin tener que llevar la carga de todo un planeta a cuestas, cosa que tu me recuerdas bastante seguido.

-Bombón… - dijo Seiya totalmente conmovido por la actitud de la rubia, lo había defendido a capa y espada ante quien supuestamente era su verdadero amor.

-Así que me cambias por esta lacra – dijo en tono despectivo mirando de abajo hacia arriba a Seiya – vaya Serena, desde cuando te haz convertido en una irresponsable, y nuestro futuro que eh? Que pasará con Tokio de Cristal? Que pasará con Rini? Te haz olvidado de nuestra hija? No quieres que nazca? Tanto te ha encantado esta miserable estrella como para cambiar todo un futuro lleno de belleza por este sujeto que no vale nada, para cambiar un príncipe como yo por una GUERRERA? No eres más que una falsa, una cualquiera…

Lo que vino después no se lo esperaban tanto el príncipe de la tierra como la princesa de la luna. Seiya se abalanzó raudamente hacia Darien y le propinó un fuerte golpe en la nariz. Darien ni lerdo ni perezoso respondió con un gancho a la mandíbula de la estrella fugaz, la cual no se dio por aludido dándole un golpe en las costillas logrando tumbar al príncipe, el cual una vez en el suelo Seiya se le tiró encima para seguir torturando a su rostro con excesivos golpes cargados de una furia indescriptible, como se atrevía ese sujeto a insultar así a su bombón? No iba a permitirlo. Serena no sabia que hacer, lagrimas surcaban sus orbes azul celeste, viendo esa escena tan dolorosa. Darien tenia todo el rostro ensangrentado por los golpes dados por parte de Seiya, le estaba dando la paliza de su vida, así que sacó fuerzas de donde no tenia y lo empujó alejándolo de él para luego acumular energía entre sus manos y lanzársela a la estrella fugaz, impactándolo así de lleno.

-Seiya! – gritó Serena para luego correr al lado de su amada estrella fugaz, lo había lastimado en un costado del tórax, el cual sangraba bastante.

-Eres un cobarde Chiba, pelea como hombre en vez de hacer alarde de tu estatus como príncipe – bufó un Seiya adolorido por la energía recibida pero aun dispuesto a seguir batallando – No te atrevas a volver a insultar así a mi bombón porque te arrepentirás por el resto de tu vida.

-Jajajaja – se reía malévolamente Darien – ella no en tu bombón, es MI princesa y puedo decirle lo que se me antoje, yo soy su futuro rey, futuro soberano de esta galaxia, así que hazte a la idea de que ella jamás será tuya, no eres suficiente para alguien del porte de la princesa de la luna.

-Y CREES QUE TU SI? – Gritó una iracunda Serena – te atreves a insultarme, me dices como debo formar mi vida, me das tu amor en cuentagotas y aun así te crees mejor que Seiya? El no será un príncipe como tu, pero es el príncipe de mi corazón, se lo ganó con honor, conquistándome día a día, no recalcándome diariamente que tenemos un pasado y un futuro juntos, él me dio AMOR, yo para ti soy solo un futuro asegurado, donde está el amor en eso eh? – lagrimas brotaban sin control por el rostro de la rubia, lagrimas de rabia, de impotencia al ver a su estrella herida.

-Serena, mi princesa – se acercaba Darien a la rubia con una mueca de fingida dulzura, y cuando estaba a unos pasos de ella Seiya, que yacía en el piso, se levantó con fuerzas renovadas y le propinó otro golpe mas al rostro de Darien, lanzándolo a unos 8 m.

-NO TE LE ACERQUES, NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLA! – gritó fúrico Seiya.

-Seiya cálmate, te vas a lastimar mas de lo que estás ahora – le rogó Serena a Seiya (N/A: jejeje al lungo cabrón que lo parta un rayo lero lero).

-Vaya, así que ya no te preocupas por mi eh? – dijo mirando a Serena con rabia – bien estrellita, habrás ganado esta batalla, pero no la guerra que se avecina, tarde o temprano Serena volverá a mis brazos, porque yo soy su VERDADERO amor, que te quede claro, nos vemos pronto princesa, y ten por seguro que no me rendiré tan fácil.

Así Darien se alejó caminando lentamente por los golpes recibidos, Seiya le había dado la paliza de su vida.

-Seiya estás bien? – preguntó la rubia preocupada

-Si bombón, no te preocupes, mañana estaré como nuevo.

-Ven, entremos de nuevo, necesito curarte ese heridas.

-Pero bombón… - pero al ver el rostro angustiado de la rubia ya no quiso replicar – está bien, pero, y tus padres? No se preocuparan?

-No te preocupes por eso, le llamaré cuando estemos adentro, además ya no soy una niña – dijo inflando los cachetes, acto que hizo al pelinegro enternecerse hasta mas no poder.

-Hay bombón, por estas cosas es que te amo tanto – dijo mirándola con dulzura para luego besarla en los labios con mucha delicadeza, ella podía hacerlo ir a cualquier extremo, de ser dulce y caballeroso hasta convertirlo en un hombre apasionado y deseoso de más.

-Ven, entremos – dijo ella sonrojada por en anterior beso y tomando su mano para así conducirlo de nuevo a ese cuarto que se había convertido en su refugio. Cuando llegaron Serena lo hizo sentarse de nuevo en ese sofá – Seiya – dijo roja como un tomate – podrías…bueno…si no te molesta…quitarte la musculosa – estaba mas nerviosa de lo normal, seria la segunda vez que vería su torso desnudo después de aquella vez en que el pelinegro se quedó en su casa a cuidarla, cuando Chibi Chibi quiso quitarle la toalla, rió internamente ante aquel recuerdo.

-Claro bombón – el no tenia pudor de ninguna clase, con cuidado se quitó la prenda para que no lo rozara demasiado, dejando así su torso desnudo. Serena tragó saliva ante la maravillosa que se le ofrecía en ese momento, con el aliento contenido observó extasiada los duros abdominales del ojiazul, los inflados pectorales, los anchos hombros y los musculosos brazos, todo era evidencia de esos dos años de arduo entrenamiento. A la rubia se le había caído la mandíbula al piso y sintió como se acaloraba y su respiración se agitaba, y unas cosquillas en su vientre hicieron su aparición.

-Bombón, cierra la boca o se te entrará algún insecto – comentó el divertido citándola con lo que ella le había dicho esa tarde.

-Uhh? Lo…lo siento – dijo totalmente apenada – ah! Cierto! Espera – dijo la rubia para luego sacar su celular de su bolso, marcó un número y esperó a que le contestaran – hola mamá…si soy yo…descuida estoy bien, te llamaba para avisarte que llegaré tarde…he lo que pasa es que me encontré con un amigo…si lo sé, perdón por apagar el celular, no lo volveré a hacer…lo que pasa es que fuimos a una disco y tuvimos un pequeño altercado con un idiota que estaba tomado, así que me quedaré a curar sus heridas, después de eso me voy a casa…si…gracias por entender…te quiero…adiós – colgó – bien, todo resuelto, ahora si déjame ver eso – se sentó en el sofá y lo observó minuciosamente – bien, para haber sido un golpe tan fuerte no causó demasiado daño, es solo superficial, en una semana estarás como nuevo – dijo mientras agarraba una gasa embebida con agua oxigenada y se la aplicaba a Seiya.

-AUCH! Ten cuidado bombón – se quejó el pelinegro en cuanto el líquido empezó a hacer su clásica espumita en la herida.

-Eres un bebé llorón – se burló la rubia.

-Pero ya te dije que soy tu bebé – poniendo carita de niño bueno.

-Ya lo sé mi bebé llorón – se burló de nuevo y Seiya infló los cachetes en fingido enojo – por cierto Seiya – dijo cambiando su semblante a uno triste – gracias por defenderme con Darien, la verdad no tenia planeado decírselo tan pronto, solo que exploté al ver como te decía que no eres suficiente para mi. Me decepcioné totalmente de él, jamás se había comportado así con nadie, no parecía que fuera él realmente, nunca me había insultado en lo que llevamos de conocernos y jamás había golpeado a nadie, el siempre fue gentil, no se qué le pasó – dijo para luego retirar la gasa con agua oxigenada y dejarla sobre una mesita en donde se encontraban los elementos necesarios para tratar la herida de su estrella, agarró un rollo de venda y agregó – Seiya, necesito que te sientes derecho para poder vendarte.

-A la orden bombón – dijo él a modo de broma – sabes, si voy a tener una enfermera tan linda para atender mis heridas trataré de lastimarme mas seguido – le coqueteó guiñándole un ojo, como respuesta recibió un fuerte apretujón con las vendas – AUCH! Oye era solo una bromita bombón.

-Bueno, entonces no te pases de listo conmigo jovencito – dijo levantando una ceja.

-Jajaja, hay bombón, por cierto, que crees que pase con Darien ahora? No creo que se quede con los brazos cruzados ante lo que pasó hoy, tratará por todos los medios de que regreses con él – y ante esa idea el pelinegro se llenó de miedo y rabia, cosa que Serena notó.

-No te preocupes, eso no va a pasar – dijo ella acariciando su rostro y terminando de vendar la herida – yo te amo y no regresaría con él después de las cosas que me dijo hoy, pero tú también te pasaste Seiya, tu empezaste con los golpes – dijo ella en tono recriminatorio.

-Y tú pensabas que lo dejaría insultarte y yo me quedaría aplaudiéndolo? – Dijo visiblemente enojado, cosa que sorprendió a Serena – discúlpame si no soy del tipo "con el dialogo se resuelven las cosas", pero de verdad me dio demasiada rabia como para permitir que te insulte bombón – dijo mirándola seriamente.

-Seiya – dijo ella sorprendida por la actitud del pelinegro – yo no lo decía por eso, sino por esto – dijo señalando la herida que le había hecho Darien – crees que de verdad me da gusto verte lastimado? Discúlpame por querer tu bienestar – dijo para levantarse totalmente indignada.

-Bombón, yo… - levantándose para seguir a la rubia, trató de acercarse a ella pero ésta no se lo permitió.

-Bien, ya traté tus heridas, llévame a mi casa por favor – dijo ella de espaldas a él en el tono más frío que pudo.

-Bombón, lo siento – dijo tratando de acercarse otra vez, pero ella nuevamente se alejó, él dio un largo suspiro lleno de frustración y agregó – está bien, vamos.

Así ambos se dispusieron a salir, Seiya se maldecía internamente por haber arruinado el mejor momento de su vida y Serena estaba aun molesta ¿Cómo no entendía que ella solo se preocupaba porque nada malo le pasara? Y cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos llegaron hasta la Harley de Seiya y se dirigieron hasta la casa de la rubia

_**En el departamento de Darien…**_

Darien había llegado hace 20 minutos a su hogar, estaba hecho una furia, en ese momento el lugar estaba hecho un desastre porque cuando había llegado empezó a romper todo lo que tenia en la mano, era demasiada la frustración que lo carcomía, primero su novia saliendo de una discoteca vestida para el infarto acompañada por el niñato de Kou, y luego ese mismo niñato le dio una paliza como para dejarlo de cama por un par de días, realmente le habían herido el orgullo, el príncipe de la tierra había sido apaleado por travesti extraterrestre y para peor, SU NOVIA había elegido a ese travesti por sobre el soberano de la tierra. Ahora se encontraba sentado en su sofá, aun no se había curado las heridas del rostro que estaba comenzando a desfigurarse por todos los golpes que Seiya le había propinado, la sangre ya se había secado, lo cual empezaba a molestarle porque tiraba en la piel magullada.

-Maldito Kou! Por qué demonios tenia que regresar! Solo vino a quitarme a Serena, a mi reino! Pero no lo permitiré! Ya verá niño malcriado! Le demostraré que con el príncipe de la tierra no se juega! – y dicho esto se paró de súbito y se dirigió al baño a lavarse y curarse de las lastimaduras en su rostro, cuando llegó abrió el grifo del lavabo y empezó a enjuagarse la sangre que salía de su nariz y de sus boca.

_-Vaya, vaya, al príncipe le han dado una lección he? Que bajo he caído…_

-Quien anda ahí? – se enderezó alarmado por la voz que no sabia de donde provenía. Se dio la vuelta para revisar de donde venia esa voz pero no encontró nada.

-_Jajajaja…date la vuelta principito y encontrarás lo que_ buscas – y el príncipe se dio la vuelta lentamente solo para encontrarse con su propio reflejo en el espejo, que estaba mostrándolo normalmente, hasta que de pronto ese reflejo curvó sus labios en una siniestra sonrisa, su mirada reflejaba pura maldad y esto asustó al heredero de la tierra, que en acto reflejo había retrocedido un par de pasos de aquel espejo.

-Quien…quien eres tú – preguntó Darien un tanto atemorizado.

-_Jajajaja…que quien soy yo? Yo mi querido Darien_ – dijo mientras sus ropas cambiaban a una armadura negra con una capa color azul marino, si, era inconfundible, era la armadura del príncipe de la tierra – _soy tu yo del pasado, soy el príncipe Endymion._

-Como es posible? – dijo acercándose de a poco aun incrédulo de la situación en la que se encontraba – a que haz venido? No creo que sea una visita de cortesía, verdad?

-_Jejeje, muchacho listo, no, no es una visita de cortesía, solo he venido a darte una mano con la princesa de la luna, ya que la situación ha cambiado considerablemente, y corre peligro nuestra posición como futuros gobernantes de Tokio de Cristal, esa estrellita ha irrumpido otra vez en nuestro destino_ – dijo con tono despectivo refiriéndose a Seiya.

-Otra vez? – preguntó curioso – te refieres a la primera vez que pisó la tierra en busca de su princesa?

-_No, me refiero a otro tiempo, en otra vida._

-Pero no es posible, si fuese así como dices, las scouts, Serena y yo lo recordaríamos – dijo Darien, eso que decía el príncipe no podía ser cierto.

-_Pero lo es desgraciadamente, fue una molestia en el pasado como lo es ahora en el presente, las dificultades que yo pasé en el pasado por su culpa fueron muy grandes, cierra los ojos y te mostraré como fueron las cosas realmente_ – dijo Endymion para luego sacar un brazo por fuera del espejo para tocar con su dedo índice la frente de Darien.

-Si – dijo para luego cerrar los ojos, y cuando el dedo del príncipe tocó su frente una imágenes empezaron a revelarse en su mente, imágenes de un pasado que no conocía, pasado que, cuando fuese revelado, cambiaria drásticamente el curso de la historia, sobre todo el futuro que se encontraba cada vez menos lejano a cumplirse, si ese pasado era revelado, Darien estaría en graves aprietos – ya veo – dijo cuando las imágenes terminaron de reproducirse en su mente – asi que Serena nunca me amó después de todo – dijo con una mueca de melancolía – en ese caso creo que deberé dejar que sea feliz con Seiya, después de todo le hice demasiado daño en el pasado.

-_NO!_ – dijo Endymion elevando el tono de voz – _debemos recuperar lo que tanto esfuerzo me llevó conseguir en el pasado para que vengas tú a tirar a la basura todos mis planes._

-Pero yo no puedo hacer eso! Serena sufrirá aun mas! Y yo la quiero como para verla sufrir, si ella es feliz al lado de ese niño yo no me opondré – dijo mirando fijamente al príncipe.

-_Ya veo, lo lamento pero no me dejas otra opción_ entonces – dijo el príncipe y luego el espejo comenzó a resquebrajarse lentamente, y cuando hizo explosión una luz cegadora cubrió todo departamento, cuando la luz cesó por completo, el espejo estaba intacto, como si nunca se hubiese roto, pero había algo diferente en Darien – Vaya, al fin en el mundo real – dijo Endymion esbozando una sonrisa burlona mientras veía complacido como Darien se encontraba ahora dentro del espejo luchando por salir – lo lamento querido Darien, pero no permitiré que arruines tantos años planeacion y espera para que vengas tú y lo eches todo a perder, mi reencarnación terminó siendo un inservible – dijo haciendo un ademán que causó que Darien dentro del espejo fuese tragado por un agujero negro que lo llevaría a la dimensión en donde se encontraba Endymion durante muchos siglos – bien, ahora que me deshice del molesto de Darien llegó la hora de retomar todo por mis propias manos, la princesa de la luna será mía nuevamente, para toda la eternidad, ya verás Serenity, Serena, volverás a ser mía como lo fuiste en el pasado, pero para eso tendré que contar con esa "pequeña ayudita" que me fue tan útil y vital en el pasado – esbozó una sonrisa llena de maldad y luego salió del departamento para dirigirse a la azotea del edificio, en donde convocaría la ayuda necesaria para llevar a cabo sus malditos planes. Cuando llegó, se dispuso en el centro de la azotea, sus ropas cambiaron a la del príncipe Endymion para luego hacer aparecer en el suelo bajo sus pies un circulo rojo, con un pentagrama y unos símbolos extraños – VEN A MI FUERZA DE LA OSCURIDAD – empezó a recitar a viva voz – TU QUE HAZ PERMANECIDO DORMIDA DESDE QUE LA PRINCESA SERENITY TE DEVOLVIO A TU ESTADO DE ETERNO SUEÑO, FUNDETE CONMIGO AHORA QUE TU PORTADORA YA NO EXISTE, HAZTE UNO CONMIGO COMO DEBISTE DE HACERLO EN EL PASADO Y ADQUIERE LOS PODERES OCULTOS QUE ENCIERRA ESTE PLANETA, COBRA VIDA Y TRANFORMEMONOS JUNTOS HIJA DEL CAOS, NEGAFUERZAAAAAA! – y cuando terminó de recitar el conjuro, el cielo estrellado se cubrió de nubes rojizas y rayos púrpuras salían de ellas, arriba de Endymion comenzó a formarse un torbellino negro, del cual salió una energía densa y negra, que comenzó a rodear el cuerpo del príncipe para luego introducirse poco a poco dentro del pecho del morocho.

_**En el templo Hikawa…**_

Rei se encontraba lavando la bajilla después de haber cenado con su abuelo y con Nicolas, pensando en la ultima reunión con las Sailors, estaba tan preocupada por su princesa y amiga, también por el estado de Amy y de Mina, y por las palabras de Sailor Mars, todo indicaba que tenían que encontrar a ese tal Señor Resplandeciente si querían ganar la batalla que aun no había dado inicio. Estaba enjuagando un plato cuando un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal y su cuerpo se estremecía, provocando así que dejara caer el plato y que este se rompiera, instintivamente salió hacia el patio del templo y lo que se encontró no le gustó nada, el cielo estaba cubierto por espesas nubes rojas que desprendían rayos púrpuras.

-Que es esto – dijo horrorizada mirando el tétrico paisaje que ofrecía el cielo – una energía maligna muy poderosa se esta acumulando rápidamente, rayos, está dando inicio lo que me indicó Sailor Mars, y aun no hemos encontrado al Señor Resplandeciente, espero que Serena se encuentra a salvo – dijo juntando sus manos en el pecho y rezando por el bienestar de la princesa de la luna.

_**En el departamento de Haruka y Michiru…**_

-Harukaaa! – gritó Michiru que justo se encontraba en la ventana cuando empezaron a aparecer esas horribles nubes.

-Que sucede! – preguntó alarmada la señora de los vientos para luego centrar su mirada de jade en el cielo nocturno – demonios, ya comenzó!

-Que vamos a hacer Haru, ni siquiera hemos encontrado a ese tal Señor Resplandeciente que mencionó Rei, ni ese amor de tiempos milenarios que nos salvará a todos, este enemigo es muy poderoso, su fuerza es comparable con la de Caos, si no es que es mas fuerte aun – dijo la sirena con un semblante sombrío.

-No lo sé Michiru, pero es una increíble coincidencia que esta energía maligna aparezca el mismo día en que me encontré a Kou – dijo en tono molesto.

-Crees que ellos son los causantes de todo esto?

-No lo sé con certeza, pero por ahora no hay que descartar ninguna posibilidad, es demasiada coincidencia que ellos estén en la tierra justo cuando aparece un nuevo enemigo. – Dijo la rubia analizando la situación.

-Yo en cambio creo que nos serán de mucha ayuda – dijo una aparecida Setsuna – yo sentí sus presencias anoche, y estoy segura de que no sentí nada negativo en ellos, al contrario, despiden una calidez similar a la de la princesa Kakiuu, sobre todo el joven Seiya.

-No digas estupideces Setsuna! – Gritó una Haruka llena de ira – ese tipo solo vino a confundir a mi princesa, no ha de servir para nada bueno!

-Haruka, el que a ti te caiga mal el joven Seiya no significa que ellos no sean de ayuda para lo que se viene – dijo una neutral Michiru, sorprendiendo a la rubia – es mas, yo creo que ellos serán vitales en los acontecimientos que se acercan.

-Yo apuesto todo a que así será – dijo una sonriente Setsuna.

-Tienes algo que contarnos Setsuna? – dijo Haruka mirando fijamente a la señora del tiempo.

-No, la puerta del pasado está sellada por alguna extraña razón, no puedo abrirla para poder ver lo que pasó en el pasado, hay una fuerza que está bloqueando la puerta – dijo ella con la mirada perdida en algún punto del living.

-Y que hacemos entonces? – indagó la sirena con tono preocupado.

-Esperar Michiru, solo esperar…

_**En la casa de Amy…**_

Mina se encontraba despidiéndose de Amy en la puerta de la casa de la peliazul cuando notaron el inusual espectáculo que se daba en el cielo justo en esos instantes.

-Dios! Que tormenta tan horrible – dijo una temerosa Mina abrazándose a si misma.

-Yo no creo que sea una tormenta común y corriente Mina – dijo Amy muy seria mirando hacia el cielo rojizo.

-Creo que tienes razón, es como si esta tormenta trajera consigo algo tenebroso. – en ese momento suena el comunicador de ambas y escucharon la voz de Rei.

-_Chicas, he sentido una fuerza maligna muy poderosa que se está desplegando rápidamente, es increíblemente poderosa, estén alertas por si ocurre algo, mañana nos reuniremos en el templo a la tarde, espero que asistan._

-Claro Rei, ahí estaremos, no te preocupes – respondió Amy.

-_Bien, les avisaré a las outers, cuídense chicas_ – dijo Rei para dar por finalizada la comunicación.

-Esto es malo, muy malo – dijo Mina totalmente preocupada

-Esperemos que Serena esté a salvo con todo esto – dijo pensando en vos alta la peliazul

_**En el departamento de los Three Ligths…**_

-Lo sientes Taiki? – preguntó un serio Yaten a su hermano mayor.

-Si, mira el cielo – ambos se situaron junto a la ventana que daba la vista del cielo corrompido por esas extraña nubes rojas – esas nubes traen consigo una fuerza llena de maldad.

-No puede ser! Regresamos a la tierra porque tenemos problemas que resolver y ahora nos encontramos con esto! La mala suerte nos persigue Tai! – dijo el peliplateado refunfuñando.

-Si en un nuevo enemigo, ten por seguro que las scouts saldrán a pelear sin dudarlo un segundo, Amy saldría a batallar al lado de Serena, y yo quiero estar ahí para protegerla, no quiero verla morir otra vez y no poder hacer nada – dijo Taiki cerrando los ojos con expresión de dolor al evocar los recuerdos de su pasada batalla con Sailor Galaxia.

-Lo sé, yo no podría soportar ver morir a Mina de nuevo, aquella vez me quedé paralizado mientras veía su cuerpo desaparecer ante mi – dijo el ojiverde expresando profundo pesar – pero esta vez será diferente, yo voy a pelear junto a ella y si es necesario moriré para protegerla – finalizó con decisión.

-Bien, solo esperemos a Seiya, de seguro esta tan ido con su bombón que no se ha percatado de lo que ocurre a su alrededor – dijo el castaño con una sonrisa recordando lo despistado que puede llegar a ser Seiya cuando está con Serena.

-Ese tarado, si estaba como zombi anoche que Serena lo había besado solo en la mejilla, hoy que pasó todo el día con ella llegará hecho un verdadero idiota – dijo horrorizándose ante la idea Yaten.

-Espero que no tarde tanto en volver, mira, son las 22:15 hs. y aun no ha llegado – dijo un preocupado Taiki.

-No te preocupes, Sei sabe cuidarse, de seguro solo esta soñando despierto lo que tiene a su bombón al lado.

-Eso espero Yat, eso espero…

_**Mientras tanto, en la habitacion de Taiki…**_

La pecera que contenía el hipocampo de Taiki se encontraba en la ventana que tenía sus cortinas corridas por lo que veía claramente el horrible espectáculo que brindaba el cielo esa noche. De repente el lado de la pecera, aparecieron Bombón y la ardilla de Yaten. En la frente de cada animalito hizo su aparición el símbolo distintivo de cada una: la del hipocampo era el símbolo de mercurio, el de la ardilla el símbolo de Venus y el de Bombón era una media luna dorada

HIPOCAMPO: ya dio inicio – dijo manteniendo su mirada fija en el cielo, se notaba triste.

BOMBON: lo sabemos, pero no me esperaba que fuese tan pronto

ARDILLA: ahora solo nos resta esperar que nuestras amas y las demás sailors recuperen sus recuerdos originales.

BOMBON: la mía los esta recuperando poco a poco a través de sueños, también estoy mandándoselos a Seiya, por ahora ambos creen que solo son eso, sueños, pero llegará el momento en que la verdad sea revelada al fin y el príncipe Endymion pague por todos horrores que cometió en el pasado

ARDILLA: espero que sea pronto, mi ama estará tan contenta en cuanto sepa que el caballero Healer se encuentra de nuevo en la tierra.

HIPOCAMPO: si, Amy también se pondrá feliz en cuanto se encuentre con el caballero Maker.

BOMBON: solo mi ama Serenity ha tenido esa suerte, Su Ilustrísima esta junto a ella otra vez, y en esta ocasión estoy segura de que estarán juntos para siempre, serán felices como en el pasado no pudieron serlo.

HIPOCAMPO: si, asi la era del Milenio Estelar de la Luna dará inicio, ahora podrá hacerse realidad como no se pudo llevar a cabo antes gracias a Endymion. Pero tenemos que asegurarnos que todas las sailors recuperen sus recuerdos, yo me encargaré de Amy y Taiki.

ARDILLA: yo lo haré con Mina y Yaten – dijo la ardillita levantando una patita en señal clara de entusiasmo.

HIPOCAMPO: no cabe duda de que eres el corazón de Mina – dijo con una gotita en la cabeza.

BOMBON: no se ustedes pero yo tengo hambre.

ARDILLA: pero si comiste hace menos de una hora – dijo apareciéndole una gota en la cabeza.

BOMBON: lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo jejeje – dijo riéndose nerviosamente.

HIPOCAMPO: bueno, por lo pronto deberemos encargarnos de hacer recobrar la memoria a nuestras amas y así legren derrotar al mal que ha renacido de nuevo en este época.

BOMBON: así es, nos queda un largo camino por delante, pero mientras tanto, iré a molestar a Yaten para que me de algo de comer.

A las otras dos criatura les salio una enorme gota en la cabeza, esa conejita era realmente igual a su ama.

_**Mientras tanto, en algún lugar del parque Nº 10…**_

Luna y Artemis se encontraban en lo alto de un árbol observando el cielo rojizo, temerosos de las circunstancias en las que pronto se encontrarían las sailor scouts, una nueva batalla se avecinaba y prometía ser mas dura que las anteriores que habían enfrentado.

-Luna, esto no es nada bueno, puedo sentir como el mal se incrementa mas a cada momento que pasa.

-Lo sé Artemis, pensé que después de vencer al Caos ya nada irrumpiría la armonía en la que vivíamos.

-Debemos de estar alertas ante cualquier señal de peligro inminente, no podemos permitir que las chicas se sacrifiquen nuevamente – dijo decidido el gato blanco.

-Si, además no quiero que Serena sacrifique su felicidad ahora que el joven Seiya ha regresado – dijo preocupada la gata negra.

-Estas segura de lo que vas a hacer luna?

-Si, si Serena es verdaderamente feliz al lado de su estrella fugaz, yo la ayudaré y la daré todo mi apoyo.

-Pero, que pasará con la pequeña dama, no te preocupa que deje de existir? – dijo melancólico Artemis.

-Sabes, yo tengo la firme convicción de que la pequeña dama nacerá de todos modos, con algunos rasgos diferentes quizá, como que en vez de tener el pelo rosa sea negro, pero como es hija de Serena no importa mucho quien sea el padre, yo se que ella existirá, me lo dice mi sexto sentido, y bien sabes que nunca falla mi querido Artemis – dijo luna mirando fijamente al gato blanco.

-Tienes razón, por lo pronto tendremos que averiguar acerca de este nuevo enemigo para ayudar a las scouts y a nuestra princesa.

Y así los gatos se bajaron del árbol y se perdieron en la oscuridad de la noche, ayudarían en lo que pudiesen a sus amigas, como siempre lo habían hecho, y esta vez no seria la excepción.

_**En algún lugar cerca de la casa de los Tsukino…**_

Seiya había detenido su harley al ver las extrañas nubes formarse en el cielo que hace unos momentos estaba despejado.

-Que extraña tormenta no crees bombón – dijo pero Serena no le contestó – bombón? – y se dio la vuelta para ver a la rubia, y lo que encontró no le gustó ni medio, tenia sus orbes azul celeste llenos de lagrimas a punto de desbordarse, mi mirada estaba perdida en algún punto de la amplia espalda del pelinegro – que sucede bomboncito? Es por mi culpa? Yo soy el causante de tus lagrimas? Ya te dije que lo sentía bombón, no se que mas hacer para que me perdones – dijo mortificado, levantó sus manos para secar las lagrimas que ya habían salido de los ojos de su princesa, ella levantó la vista y se encontró con el rostro desolado de su amada estrella, le sonrió débilmente y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, acto que el pelinegro correspondió con igual entusiasmo.

-Tengo miedo Seiya – dijo ella alejando su rostro un poco para poder verlo a los ojos pero aun lo abrazaba – tengo miedo de lo que pueda ocurrir, no sé que va a pasar con nosotros, tengo miedo de perderte – dijo ella con nuevas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos y acariciando con devoción el rostro de su amado Seiya.

-No me perderás bombón – dijo él dándose vuelta completamente para quedar frente a ella y así poder acurrucarla contra su pecho – siempre, y escúchame bien, siempre estaré contigo, quizás suene como un cliché pero es l verdad, te amo, te amo demasiado como para pensar estar lejos de ti, moriría de la tristeza si así fuera – dijo encerrando el rostro de su bombón entre sus manos para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

-No sé porque pero tengo un mal presentimiento, como si algo muy malo fuese a suceder, a sucederte, y yo no quiero perderte, no lo soportaría – dijo ella mirándolo con un amor tan profundo que logró atravesar al ojiazul.

-Oh bombón – dijo para luego besar con pasión los rosados labios de Serena, primero dulcemente, como si ella fuese la criatura mas delicada del universo, pero luego la pasión empezó a tomar su lugar en aquel beso, lamió la abertura de la boca de Serena como pidiéndole permiso para acceder a su interior y explorar la cavidad aun desconocida para él, permiso que fue inmediatamente concedido por la rubia, que abrió sus labios para dar lugar a la lengua de Seiya, y cuando ambas lenguas se encontraron, sintieron una corriente eléctrica recorrerlos de pies a cabeza, Seiya se aferraba a Serena con una mano en su espalda y otra en su nuca, y la rubia rodeaba totalmente el cuello del pelinegro. Estaban tan pegados que parecía que sus cuerpos iban a fundirse en cualquier momento. El pelinegro dejó los labios de la rubia para dirigirse al delicado cuello de cisne de ella, besándolo con la pasión que había guardado desde que descubrió que estaba enamorado de la rubia. Serena instintivamente se arqueó para poder sentir plenamente las húmedas caricias que le brindaba su estrella, y cuando sintió su lengua lamerla lentamente creyó que moriría ante semejante caricia y empezó a sentir cosquillas en su intimidad, como empezaba a humedecerse. Seiya, extasiado con el cuello de la princesa de la luna encerró uno de los voluptuosos pechos de esta con una de sus manos, masajeándolo lenta y suavemente, él podía sentir su miembro hincharse, incomodándolo y doliendo ante la necesidad que sentía de hacer suya a la rubia ahí, en medio de la calle, que estaba desolada a esa hora, su mano abandonó su pecho para ir a para junto con la otra a la redonda y bien formada cola de Serena, elevándola un poco y presionándola aun mas contra él mientras seguía deleitándose con su cuello. La rubia pudo sentir la erección de Seiya contra su intimidad, provocando que de sus labios saliera un leve gemido de satisfacción al sentir lo que provocaba en aquel hermoso hombre, se aferró con fuerza a su amplia espalda mientras seguía sintiendo de lleno las caricias en su cuello. Seiya fue subiendo con besos lentamente hasta llegar otra vez al manantial que eran para él los labios de Serena, sus lenguas se entrelazaban con tal fervor que parecía que el deseo los consumiría en cualquier momento. La rubia jamás había sentido algo semejante, ni siquiera con Darien, esa necesidad de más de su estrella fugaz la estaba matando, pero luego cayó en la cuenta de donde se encontraba: estaba en el medio de la calle, a un par de cuadras cerca de su casa, matándose a besos con Seiya, cualquier persona podría salir y verlos en esa situación tan comprometedora, sobre todo porque la gente de por ahí conocía a sus padres.

-Seiya – dijo ella entre besos – Seiya…mi amor…creo que…que…

-Si – dijo él – mi bombón…no es…el lugar…ni el…momento – y con todo el pesar del mundo fue deteniendo poco a poco el ritmo de sus besos hasta se detuvo por completo quedando ambos con sus frentes pegadas y sus respiraciones alteradas.

-Dios Seiya, eso fue increíble – dijo ella mordiéndose el labio ante la necesidad que aun recorría como un río de fuego.

-Bombón, cariño, no hagas eso o me harás perder la cordura otra vez y te haré el amor ahora, encima de esta moto, en medio de la calle – dijo él aun sumido por la pasión de los anteriores besos y sintió como ella le regalo una risita nerviosa.

-Oh cállate, será mejor que me lleves a mi casa antes de que terminemos haciendo una locura – dijo ella dándole un ligero beso a su amado pelinegro – vamos ya es muy tarde.

-Por mas que me duela tendré que hacerlo de todos modos – dijo soltando a su princesa para darse la vuelta y arrancar su Harley – pero la próxima vez ni siquiera el huracán Andrew podrán salvarte de perder la cordura conmigo – dijo guiñándole un ojo y haciendo que Serena se sonrojara.

-Vamos mi semental indomable, ya tendremos tiempo para nuestras travesuras – ambos rieron del comentario y se dirigieron a la residencia Tsukino, ambos felices por estar de nuevo juntos, amándose como habían deseado hace tanto tiempo, sin saber lo que les depararía el destino, ni el nuevo enemigo que acechaba y amenazaba con amenazar de nuevo su felicidad…

…..

Bien, he aquí otro capitulo, por fin dieron señales de vida los demás personajes, ya era hora, me había enfocado demasiado en Serena y Seiya que me olvide de momento que esta historia tenia mas personajes, jejeje, perdón, me dejé llevar por mi enfermizo fanatismo por un par de capis, Darien, bien, él no era malo después de todo, solo se dejó llevar por los celos, acá el malo será Endymion, dirán "es la misma mierda", pues les diré que no, porque desligué un poco su personaje con su pasado, o sea, que en el pasado era malo, pero en el presente no, pero ahora Endymion se posesionó del cuerpo de Darien, QUE HORROR! No se imaginan las cosas que hará este despreciable sujeto, y nuestras adoradas mascotitas, a que no se imaginaban que las iba a hacer hablar, cáiganse de culo todas jejejeje, Amy y Mina se encontrarán con sus amores en el próximo capitulo, las estoy haciendo sufrir demasiado a las pobres igual que a Taiki y Yaten, por eso dije, que me concentré tanto en Sere y Seiya que me olvidé de los demás, y la última escena de estos dos, caray, sacaron sus lados lujuriosos, bueno, es solo un pequeño ensayo para el lemon, creo que aun no estoy lista del todo para realizar uno, pero iré practicando, quiero hacer el mejor lemon en la historia de FF, me lo he propuesto como una meta personal, espero lograrlo.

Buenas noticias: NO HE SUFRIDO DE NINGUN ACCIDENTE ESTA SEMANA, VIVA YOOOOO! JEJEJE.

Bien mis niñas, ya me alargué demasiado, así que paso a los reviews:

**Solar Knight Marie:** la verdad que cumplí una de mis fantasías por así decirlo, creo que hasta ahora nadie ha vestido ni imaginado a mi Sei vestido como un autentico motoquero, con su increíble moto y toda la cosa, a mi se me hizo babas escribir esa parte, casi no conteniendo mis impulsos femeninos jejeje, a mi me atraen demasiado los "chicos malos", pero lastima que me casé con el mas bueno del mundo jejeje, las ironías de la vida, bessitoss.

**Serena Princesita Hale:** Seiya es simplemente genial, y mas imaginarlo e esa faceta en particular, ese seria mi hombre ideal, guapo, rudo y macho, pero aun teniendo su lado tierno y dulce, como mi Sei, ya Antonella bajéate de tu nube, eso no va a pasar T-T. Bessitoss.

**Peluches0109:** Hola paisana, después de esto todavía te dan ganas de matarme? Mas ganas de matarte tengo yo con tu fic, que paso de la alegría a la tristeza, de la tristeza a la desesperación, y de la desesperación de nuevo a la alegría, que quieres, MATARME? Te digo que estas a punto de lograrlo, demasiadas emociones son malas para mi salud jejeje, pero ADORO TU FIC, y te quiero a vos también, bessitoss.

**Kittybadillo****:** Bienvenida niña, me alegra mucho que te guste mi historia, como así también que nuevas lectoras se sigan sumando, espero estés al pendiente, gracias por tu review.

**Kagome-Black:** Holiss mami, un agrado leerte de nuevo, gracias por seguir apoyándome como siempre, y gracias también por preocuparte por la salud de mis castigados pies jejeje, bessitoss.

**Serenity824:** jejeje, pobre Haruka, todas me la quieren magullar a golpes, pero entiéndanla un poco, solo trata de hacer lo que ella cree que es correcto, pero su actitud cambiará conforme avance el fic, yo la quiero mucho, no quiero que me la maten a la pobre jejeje, bessitoss.

**Usa-Kou-Tsukino/Mina-Kou-Aino:** Hola mis niñas, sean bienvenidas, no sé porqué tengo el presentimiento de que van a ser bastante consentidas por mi, es raro, pero siento que van a ser como mis sobrinas, si quieren pueden decirme tía Anto jejeje, no me hagan caso, estoy bastante loquita, por cierto, Usa querida, espero que no hayas descargado tu ira con la pobre de Mina, sino tendré que darte unas cuantas nalgadas, jejeje, KiSSeSS.

**ValSmile:** Me pasé por tu fic, pero no dejé review, es que…eh jejejeje…me olvide jejejeje…perdón, te lo debo amix, gracias por seguir ahí, besotes grandotes para vos.

**Agatasha:** bueno, debo decir que estaba inspirada, por eso fue tan larga, creo que sentí todo mi amor por Seiya salir a flote mientras escribía la declaración, básicamente es lo que yo lo hubiese dicho si tuviera la suerte de ser Serena, pero como no lo soy…bueno, rayos, la vida es tan injusta, en fin, nos seguiremos leyendo niña.

OK mis hermosas niñas, las dejo por ahora, prometo actualizar mas seguido, es solo que entre mi pie que aun sigue convaleciente y los diablillos que tengo por hijas consumen buena parte de mi tiempo, así que por lo pronto les dejo mis cariños para todas, gracias por los alertas y toda la cosa, y a los que se mantienen en el anonimato gracias igual por tomarse un tiempito y leer mi fic, pero no estaría mal que se animen a dejar un lindo review a esta linda chica jejeje, me inspiran mucho, bien ahora si me despido dejándoles mis cariñitos a todas por igual, se las quiere muchito.

ANTITO'S


	9. Pasiones, rememorando el pasado

Este capitulo en especial se lo voy a dedicar con todo el amor a mi querida Peluches0901, la cual hoy atraviesa por un dolor muy profundo como lo es la pérdida de un ser querido, para las personas que conocemos su dolor lo único que podemos hacer es entenderla y apoyarla, así que Pelu querida, para vos será este capitulo, espero por lo menos te saque una pequeña sonrisa, sabes que aunque no nos conozcamos te quiero un montón, fuerza gordiss!

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, esta historia solo tiene como fin entretener a los fans de Sailor Moon, o al menos eso espero…

**Maldito Futuro**

**Cap****itulo IX: Pasiones, rememorando el pasado**

Seiya había llegado cerca de la medianoche a su departamento, aguantándose todo el caos de preguntadera por parte de sus preocupados hermanitos por el estado en el que llegó, ahora se encontraba en su habitacion meditando todo lo que aconteció en ese día, todavía no concebía lo que había ocurrido ese día, se sentía mas vivo, mas alegre, resplandecía por así decirlo, todavía tenia la sensación del calor de la princesa de la luna rodeándolo por completo, sobre todo el sabor dulce y condimentado de los labios de Serena, tenia grabado a fuego el dulce aroma de rosas y jazmines del perfume de ella, en sus dedos aun llevaba la suave sensación sedosa de su cabello rubio y sus zafiros habían actuado como una cámara de video, grabando en su memoria todos los momentos inolvidables de aquel día en particular: cuando la vio salir de su clase de inglés, tan despampanante y sexy, que poco mas y no la reconoce, el baile de ambos en el boliche, sus movimientos sexys y llenos de pasión, la confesión de que ella quería ser bailarina y que lucharía hasta lograrlo, se sintió tan orgulloso de ella, aunque no supo que la motivó a tomar aquella determinación, después se lo preguntaría, y luego la inoportuna intromisión de la siempre afable Haruka, aunque ahora se lo agradecía, si ella no lo hubiese golpeado nunca hubiesen ido a ese cuarto a que Serena le curara la herida, y entonces no se habría dado ligar a lo que aconteció después, EL BESO, su primero de muchos que habían de venir, luego la llegada tan amarga de Darien, Seiya pensaba que Serena no tendría reacción ante su repentina aparición, ¿de donde había salido ese sujeto? Ambos habían batallado por el amor de la rubia, y el había resultado ganador, no por ganar la batalla física, sino por la misma elección de Serena, ella lo había escogido por sobre el príncipe de la tierra, lo había elegido a él, un simple guerrero y eso lo hacia extremadamente feliz, luego vino esa pequeña pelea con la princesa, se había sentido tan mal, se había comportado como un tonto, pero como dicen, lo mejor de una pelea de pareja es la reconciliación, la que tuvo lugar en su adorada Harley, Dios! Casi habían hecho el amor arriba de la motocicleta, lo que hubiese sido lo mas excitante para el pelinegro, pero no era ni el lugar ni el momento, aparte no quería llegar a esa parte tan rápido con su bombón, quería que fuera especial, pero había algo que lo preocupaba sobremanera: que demonios había pasado en el cielo? Acaso un nuevo enemigo? Dios, no quería pensar en eso. Ahora se encontraba acostado en su cama con Bombón sobre su pecho.

-Hay Bombón, si hubieses estado conmigo, no sabes, fue el mejor día de mi vida, mi bombón por fin corresponde a mis sentimientos como nunca pensé que lo haría, su confesión fue lo mas hermoso que he escuchado – todo esto lo decía acariciando suavemente el lomo de la pequeña conejita – aunque sé de antemano que aun le queda enfrentarse a sus amigas, sobre todo a Haruka, pero yo estaré con ella cuando eso pase, no la dejaré sola.

-_Hay Seiya querido, si supieras que no solo tendrás que enfrentarte a Sailor Uranus, sino también a un viejo conocido tuyo, aunque ahora no lo recuerdes, pero me alegra que estés nuevamente con mi princesa, se que ahora podrán ser felices, como no lo fueron en el pesado, todo por culpa del maldito Endymion _– pensaba la conejita.

-Bien Bombón, es hora de dormir, mañana quedamos con mi bombón en pasar toda la tarde juntos otra vez, asi que debo descansar bien para recuperarme bien de los golpes que he recibido hoy, buenas noches Bombón!

Automáticamente al cerrar los ojos, Seiya cae rendido para ir a parar a los brazos de Morfeo, tan profundo era su sueño que no se dio cuenta que Bombón había hecho aparecer su símbolo de media luna, ésta comenzó a brillar y una energía calida comenzó a rodear el cuerpo del pelinegro, haciéndolo presa otra vez de esos extraños sueños…

"_Una hermosa princesa se encontraba en sus aposentos, ese día había tenido una muy desagradable platica con el príncipe Endymion, otra vez le hacia insinuaciones acerca de su Ilustrísima, eso la tenia completamente harta, y por si fuera poco, la platica de la reina Serenidad con el señor resplandeciente se había alargado demasiado, así que no tubo mas opción que dejar los jardines e ir a descansar a su habitacion._

_-Dios, Endymion puede ser una verdadera molestia cuando se lo propone, pero por mas especulaciones que haga contra de él yo jamás me entregaría a un hombre como el príncipe de la tierra, es tan odioso, guapo si, pero demasiado malvado y codicioso para mi gusto, todo lo contrario a mi señor resplandeciente, tan caballero, varonil, bondadoso, siempre preocupándose por el bienestar de los demás, tan dulce…_

_TOC TOC TOC_

_-Quien podrá ser? – en eso abre la puerta de la alcoba para encontrarse con esos hermosos ojos azules que tanto amaba._

_-Discúlpame bombón, se prolongó la charla con tu madre más de lo debido, te fui a buscar a los jardines y al no encontrarte ahí supuse que estabas en tu alcoba – dijo el pelinegro dándole una muy sexy sonrisa._

_-Y mi madre?_

_-Tuvo que viajar a la tierra, se han escuchado rumores de una posible revuelta por parte de los terrícolas en contra de los herederos de la luna, aparentemente no les agrada mucho que pronto contraigamos matrimonio, pero…a todo esto…me permitirías pasar bombón o pretendes dejarme afuera toda la noche? – comentó muy pícaro._

_-Uhh? – Dándose cuenta de la penosa situación para con su Ilustrísima y futuro esposo se sonrojó fieramente – lo siento, adelante, eres bienvenido a mi alcoba – dijo con una dulce sonrisa y con sus mejillas teñidas de un lindo color rosa._

_-Gracias bombón, me encantas cuanto haces eso – comentó él pasando por al lado de la princesa y tomando asiento en la amplia cama de ésta._

_-Yo? Que hice?- preguntó en su santa inocencia._

_-Cuando tus mejillas cobran ese color rosa, te hace ver tan hermosa – la princesa se sonrojó aun mas y él la miraba totalmente maravillado – ven, siéntate a platicar conmigo – dijo haciendo palmaditas al costado de donde estaba sentado._

_-De que quiere hablar Su Ilustrísima con una simple princesa como yo – dijo picaramente mientras se acomodaba al lado de su futuro esposo._

_-Mi amada princesa, solo quiero sentirte cerca de mi, te necesito cada día que pasa, sin ti hoy no se que seria de mi – la abrazó muy fuerte como si no quisiera soltarla jamás – te amo, te amo demasiado bombón._

_-Y yo te amo a ti mi amor – separó su rostro de su pecho sin romper el abrazo, para poder besarlo con el amor y la pasión que cada día se despertaba en ella._

_Se besaban tan lentamente y con tanta pasión como jamás creyeron que podían hacerlo, simplemente se complementaban el uno al otro, era increíble, como cuando estaban juntos parecían ser uno solo, como sus corazones latían al mismo tiempo, no podían imaginarse sin el otro, se amaban con demasiada intensidad._

_Serenity no supo en que momento había quedado sentada sobre Su Ilustrísima con sus piernas a los costados de la cama, se aferraba fuertemente a su cuello sin dejar de corresponder al beso, mientras que el pelinegro empezaba a acariciar la estrecha espalda de la rubia, bajando así hasta sus nalgas apretándolas y así pegarla a él como si fuesen dos imanes incapaces de separarse._

_Las manos del ojiazul dejaron las nalgas de la princesa para lentamente ir a parar a las esbeltas piernas de ella, subiendo poco a poco la falda del hermoso vestido, sentía la suavidad extrema de su piel bajo sus dedos, mientras recorrían cada vez un trecho mas intimo y excitante, hasta que llegaron a la calida zona de sus muslos._

_Serenity, sin saber como podía llegar a ser tan osada, comenzó a besar el fuerte cuello del Señor Resplandeciente, con suaves y húmedos besos que estaban volviendo loco al pelinegro. Éste por su parte dejó de acariciar las piernas de la princesa para que, en un movimiento lleno de desesperado deseo, quitarse la parte superior de su armadura y su capa, dejándolo con una camisola tan blanca como la nieve, y luego se dedico a besar nuevamente los rosados labios de su princesa, y ahora sus manos se dedicaron a consentir los voluptuosos y generosos pechos de ella, acariciándolos por encima del vestido, el cual para su gusto ya empezaba a ser molesto, así que delicadamente sus manos fueron a dar a los delicados hombros de ella, para bajar por sus brazos retirando así el vestido, el cual iba bajando muy delicadamente, pero como Serenity estaba sentada encima de él solo llegó a bajarse hasta la altura de sus caderas, dejando así al descubierto los hermosos senos de ella. El pelinegro la miraba maravillado, jamás había visto algo tan hermoso en su vida._

_-Eres hermosa – y con su mano derecha acaricio el muy sonrojado rostro de ella, e iba bajando lentamente hacia su cuello, luego por el centro de su pecho y se detuvo en su vientre._

_-Yo…jamás…he estado con alguien así – dijo Serenity totalmente avergonzada – yo…lo siento…debo de parecer demasiado estúpida e inocente a tus ojos._

_-Bombón – dijo él lleno de una ternura indescriptible – en realidad para mi seria un honor ser tu primer hombre, en realidad me gustaría ser el único que te toque así, como lo estoy haciendo yo en estos momentos – y diciendo esto volvió a besarla aun con mas pasión que antes, pero luego, para la sorpresa de la princesa, tomó uno de sus senos y comenzó a besarlo, causando así que su pezón se endureciera, ella se arqueaba contra él para sentir mas de esa agradable nueva sensación, enredando sus manos en el negro cabello de él. La lengua de Su Ilustrísima estaba torturándola, mientras que él con la otra mano le prodigaba el mismo trato al otro seno, nada mas que imitaba los movimientos de su lengua con sus dedos. Serenity empezó a subirle la camisola, él se dejó, quedando así con su perfecto y duro torso al descubierto, dejándola sin aliento. Él entonces la acostó en la cama y la despojó totalmente de aquel estorboso vestido, dejándola apenas con una diminuta prenda que cubría su intimidad, mientras él hábilmente se deshizo de sus botas y sus calzas, cubriéndolo solamente un muy sexy slip azul oscuro, por el cual ya se notaba la mas que evidente erección. Luego se echó encima de la princesa para besarle con pasión y deseo contenido desde que la había conocido, ella se aferraba a su amplia espalda, acariciándola con devoción, mientras él bajaba sus besos por su cuello hasta llegar nuevamente a la gloria que eran para él sus pechos, se los devoraba como si fuesen la fruta mas deliciosa que hubiese probado en la vida, su lengua mordisqueaba suavemente los pezones ya hinchados por la excitación de Serenity, luego los besos bajaron suave y lentamente por el vientre acompañados por la lengua del pelinegro, la cual degustaba la piel sedosa de la rubia como si fuese el manjar mas delicioso, hasta que sus labios llegaron al borde de la prenda intima de ella, con la cual jugó muy traviesamente con sus dientes, como si quisiese arrancarla, levantó su mirada mientras lo hacía para encontrarse con la mirada azul celeste de ella, la miraba lleno de deseo y como pidiéndole permiso para retirar la diminuta prenda._

_Ella lo miraba con sus mejillas teñidas de rosa, cuando vio como jugaba con su prenda intima se sintió consumida por un calor interno nacido desde el mismo centro de su ser, al ver la mirada deseosa de él, sonrió tímidamente mientras se mordía el labio inferior, gesto que al ojiazul le pareció lo mas sexy del mundo así que al tener la "aprobación" de su princesa sus manos se enredaron en esa molestosa prenda para retirarla lenta y sensualmente, cuando lo hizo la arrojó lo mas lejos que pudo, para situarse después entre los muslos de Serena y así comenzar la verdadera tortura para la princesa. Sus labios se posesionaron de aquella zona tan sensible. _

_Serenity dio un respingo, no se esperaba aquello, sintió las oleadas de placer recorrer por su cuerpo ocasionando que la hiciera retorcerse en la cama y soltar suaves gemidos, instintivamente llevó sus manos a la cabeza del ojiazul, acariciándola firme pero suavemente, haciéndole saber a su amado lo que estaba provocando en ella. La lengua de él ahora era la que hacia el trabajo que anteriormente hacían sus labios, acariciando el clítoris ya rosado he hinchado de la rubia, tanto por la excitación como por el trato que él le estaba proporcionando. Una vez que el pelinegro sació sus ganas de probar el dulce elixir de su princesa recorrió con besos la distancia que lo separaba de los labios de ella, y cuando los encontró los besó fieramente mientras se quitaba aquel slip que le impedía a su miembro sentir la calidez del cuerpo de la rubia._

_Serenity vio con asombro la enorme erección de él, era muy grande, por un momento sintió miedo, pensaba que quizá la partiría en dos, é por su parte llevó una mano de ella a su miembro incitándola a que lo acariciara._

_-Tócame, siente lo que me provocas, quiero hacerte el amor hasta desfallecer mi dulce bombón – le dijo mirándola a los ojos._

_-Te siento mi amor, quiero ser tuya, de nadie mas – fijo mientras sus caricias comenzaban a tomar un ritmo enloquecedor para él, lo que hizo que el pelinegro gimiera roncamente_

_-Oh princesa, mi hermoso y dulce Bombón – dijo posicionándose entre las piernas de ella para empezar a penetrarla lentamente con el mayor cuidado posible para no hacerle daño._

_-Mi amor – dijo ella en un suspiro contenido mientras lo miraba a los ojos, sentia algo dentro de ella romperse._

_-Bombón – dijo él cuando terminó de penetrarla – te duele, si quieres yo puedo…_

_-No – lo cortó ella – me duele, pero es el dolor mas placentero que he sentido en mi vida, no pares, hazme tuya – finalizó con un acalorado y pasional beso._

_-Bombón, te amo – y dicho esto comenzó a embestirla muy suavemente, procurando no causarle más dolor hasta que se acostumbrara a él. Ella cerró sus ojos mientras él se dedicaba a besarle el cuello, lo sentía cada vez mas hondo en su ser y el dolor se iba apaciguando cada vez mas, hasta que ya no lo sintió mas, haciendo que así ella enredara sus piernas en la cintura para poder sentirlo aun mas profundo, mientras el placer se estaba dando lugar en su ya no virginal cuerpo. Él, al notar que su princesa empezó a gemir de placer aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas, mientras sentía como se mareaba debido al terrible placer que estaba sintiendo al hacerle el amor a su futura esposa._

_En un arrebato de pasión, cambiaron de posición quedando así ella arriba de él, ella dudosa comenzó a moverse, mientras que el ojiazul puso sus manos en las caderas de ella para guiar sus movimientos. Ambos empezaban a sudar y a demandar mas de su amante, por lo cual él se irguió para quedar sentado junto con ella y poder besar así sus hermosos pechos, cosa que se dificultaba un poco por los jadeos de ambos, estaban inmersos en un mar de placer y amor, mientras él trataba de besar sus senos ella se aferraba y acariciaba la cabeza de éste sintiendo como algo nacía dentro de ella, una sensación que quería surgir y que amenazaba con explotar en cualquier momento, las perlas de sudor brillaban junto con la luz de las estrellas en la oscuridad de la habitacion y Serenity dejó de abrazar el cuello de él y apoyó sus manos en la cama mientras seguía moviéndose cada vez mas rápido, él por su parte se inclinó un poco hacia adelante para besar con mas amplitud las curvas perfectas que eran sus pechos. Él momento se estaba acercando, ya que los jaleos se convirtieron en sonoros gemidos._

_-Mi amor…creo que…ya no…puedo mas – dijo ella entre gemidos._

_-Bombón…yo…tampoco…puedo más._

_Ambos se abrazaron y tomaron el mismo ritmo de embestidas, logrando así que él tan ansiado orgasmo se hiciera presente, gritaron sus nombres en la penumbra de aquella alcoba, se sentían como si hubiesen muerto y vuelto nuevamente a la vida, el placer los inundaba en cada rincón de su cuerpo, se quedaron abrazados por un largo tiempo hasta que sus respiraciones se normalizaran._

_-Eso ha sido maravilloso mi amor – dijo ella con los ojos cerrados y aun abrazados._

_-Tú haz sido maravillosa – dijo separándola un poco de él para darle un profundo beso – ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado, hacerte el amor ha sido de verdad lo mas maravilloso que me ha sucedido – dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro._

_-Ha sido un verdadero placer ser tuya…Seiya._

Seiya se despertó de repente con la respiración muy agitada y las mejillas sonrojadas, Bombón literalmente fue a parar al otro lado de la habitacion, ya que se levantó demasiado bruscamente.

-Dios, que fue ese sueño – dijo aun muy agitado, hasta que se le ocurrió mirar debajo de sus sabanas, y se encontró con las consecuencias por haber tenido un sueño tan excitante – demonios! – vociferó para si, tendría que ir a bañarse a las 4:30 de la madrugada.

_**Mientras, en la residencia Tsukino…**_

Serena se despertó de súbito, otra vez empezó a tener esos extraños sueños, pero este ya era demasiado para ella, ella estaba haciendo el amor con alguien! Dios, encima logró recordar que en el ultimo momento ella lo llamaba Seiya, seria posible? Acaso ella y él tuvieron algo en el pasado? No, no, era imposible, si ese fuera el caso ella lo recordaría, o no? Ahora la duda estaba carcomiéndola, Seria posible que ella y Seiya hubiesen estado juntos en el pasado y que ella no lo recordara? Esos sueños definitivamente no eran normales, algo querían decirle, además que en algún punto recordó haber escuchado el nombre de Endymion no en muy buenas referencias, que quería decir todo aquello?

-Serena, que ocurre? – su fiel amiga gatuna se había despertado por el despertar tan brusco por parte de la rubia.

-Luna – dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos – lo que sucede es que… - le contaría a ella sobre esos extraños sueños? Pensó que era lo mejor, después de todo, quien mejor que Luna para que le pudiese dar una respuesta a sus dudas? – hace un tiempo he empezado a tener unos sueños muy extraños.

-Sueños? Que clase de sueños?

-Mas bien parecen recuerdos Luna, recuerdos del Milenio de Plata – confesó ella finalmente.

-Del Milenio de Plata? – preguntó la felina sorprendida.

-Si, y lo mas extraño es que Seiya aparece en ellos.

-El joven Seiya? Estás segura?

-Mmmm…si – dijo ella sonrojada rememorando su ultimo sueño – pero en ellos no era una Sailor, sino alguien muy importante, ahora no lo recuerdo exactamente, pero te diré que pareciera que era de un status muy alto, incluso mas que el de mi madre, además de que por lo que me acuerdo yo era su prometida.

-Vaya, la verdad no sé que decirte, tal vez solo son eso, sueños, tal vez es un anhelo reprimido tuyo porque Seiya está ligado a ti desde siempre.

-Puede ser Luna, aunque no estoy muy segura, son demasiado reales, así como las sensaciones que dejan en mi.

-Entonces habrá que averiguar, solo hay una persona capaz de aclarar tus dudas.

-A si? Y quien es?

-Pues tu madre, quien mas sino? – dijo la gatita con una sonrisa.

-Mi madre? Claro! Como no se me ocurrió antes – dijo ella como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

-Pues, por andar pensando continuamente en cierta estrella fugaz te la pasas más en la luna que en la tierra mi querida Serena.

-Hay Luna ya cállate – dijo ella cruzándose de brazos fingiendo molestia.

-A que no es cierto? – dijo su felina amiga levantando una ceja y sonriendo con picardía.

-Bueno, bueno, ya – dijo la rubia totalmente apenada, después de todo era cierto – cielos, cuantos problemas a resolver!

-Por qué dices eso?

-Bueno…verás…hoy en mi cita con Seiya tuve…unos pequeños percances – dijo ella nerviosa.

-Que clase de percances – dijo la gatita interesada.

-Pues verás…Haruka hizo una pequeña aparición en la disco en la que estábamos y…vio a Seiya.

-QUE! – la gata casi se va de espaldas ante tal revelación, ya conocía el carácter de la señora de los vientos – pero como…que hacia ahí?...y como lo tomó.

-Francamente se lo tomó como lo esperaba, golpeo a Seiya luna, pero lo que me salvó es que no me reconoció, estaba tan fuera de mi estilo que no se dio cuenta de que la que estaba con él era yo, se pensó que era otra persona, si se hubiese enterado de que era yo seguro y no me lo deja vivo, ahora lo mas seguro es que las outers sepan del regreso de los muchachos.

-Bueno, tarde o temprano tendrían que enterarse no? Además no te reconoció, eso es muy bueno.

-Haruka no, pero hubo alguien mas que si lo hizo – dijo un poco temerosa.

-Qui…quien? – preguntó con miedo, esperaba que lo que estaba pensando no fuese cierto.

-Da…Darien Luna, él…nos vio.

-POR LA SAGRADISIMA SELENE! – ahora si se fue de espaldas – pero como? Cuando? Donde?

-No se de donde es que salió, cuando estábamos por irnos se apareció así, de la nada, y se peleó con Seiya, me insultó como nunca lo había hecho, y Seiya al ver eso lo atacó, Darien se llevó una buena tunda de su parte, pero él utilizó sus poderes y le lanzó una bola de energía dejando a Seiya bastante lastimado y yo…me armé de valor y defendí a Seiya, él me reclamo mis deberes con él y Tokio de Cristal, eso me enfureció y le dije lo que tenia atragantado en mi, que él solo me veía como su futura reina y nada mas, que no me amaba de verdad, me dijo que Seiya era poca cosa para mi, así que yo le dije que eso poco me importaba, qué el valía mas que cualquier príncipe, así que no tuvo otra opción que retirarse de ahí no sin antes amenazarnos diciendo que no nos dejaría en paz hasta que yo regresara a su lado, tengo miedo Luna, temo que quiera lastimar a Seiya – dijo con pequeñas lagrimas inundando sus orbes azul celeste.

-Dios Serena, ahora que vas a hacer? Seguro que irá a contarles a las demás y se respaldará en ellas, ya que para las sailors aun es privilegio el futuro, tendrás que hablar con ellas lo más pronto posible.

-Lo se, de eso me encargaré muy pronto, espero que ellas me entiendan como lo haz hecho tú, pero además hay algo mas que me inquieta, esa extraña tormenta de hoy no es muy común que digamos o me equivoco?

-No, estás en lo correcto, un aura maligna rodeaba esa tormenta – dijo la felina muy seria.

-Será acaso un nuevo enemigo? – preguntó con cautela, además de sus problemas personales ahora se sumaba la posible aparición de un nuevo enemigo y eso la empezaba a alterar.

-No lo se con exactitud, pero estamos averiguando con Artemis, por ahora no te preocupes – dijo tratando de reconfortar a su princesa.

-De acuerdo, ahora solo resta hablar con las muchachas acerca de mi situación con Darien, no pienso volver con él, menos después de cómo me trató hoy, ahora menos que nunca, le confesé mis sentimientos a Seiya Luna.

-Bueno, algo bueno tenia que pasar dentro de tanto caos no lo crees? – dijo brindándole una sonrisa a la rubia.

-Ya lo creo Luna – y miró el reloj, daban las 4:58 – cielos, trataré de dormir un poco mas, no quiero quedarme dormida en mi clase de Inglés, la profesora se ve que es un hígado bastante duro de tragar.

-Jajaja, bien Serena querida, duerme un poco mas, ya verás como pronto se resolverá todo y podrás disfrutar libremente de tu relación con Seiya, solo ten paciencia – dijo la pequeña gata para acomodarse a los pies de la cama.

-Si Luna, será lo mejor, confío en que todo salga bien.

-Buenas noches Serena.

-Buenas noches Luna.

Y con un pensamiento mas positivo con respecto a lo que era su realidad, Serena volvió al dulce mundo de los sueños, pero esta vez a soñar con su verdadero Seiya…

Era otro día más que iniciaba, el día anterior fue un día lleno de sentimientos encontrados, buenos y otros no tanto, pero en definitiva ese día en particular muchas cosas cambiarían, no solo para nuestros personajes, sino para todo lo que conocían hasta entonces. Una bella mujer de cabellos verdes y ojos rubíes, dueña y señora del tiempo, regresaba de sus amadas puertas del tiempo. Lo que vio en ellas no le había gustado nada. Nada. Eso fue lo que vio. Estaban completamente selladas. Ya no veía Tokio de Cristal. Ni a su amada pequeña dama. No pudo distinguir ese esplendoroso reino lleno de magia y paz. No vio a sus distinguidos gobernantes, ni a las otras sailors. Nada. No vio absolutamente nada que pudiese dejarla tranquila. Pero hubo algo que si vio. Más no era algo, sino alguien.

_FLASH BACK_

_-Qué sucede? Por qué no las puedo abrir? – se preguntaba llena de una preocupación y miedo latente._

_-Porque ya nada será lo mismo, no volverá a ser como antes, será como siempre debió de ser – dijo una suave voz a su espalda._

_-Quien está allí? – preguntó poniéndose en posición de ataque_

_-Tanto tiempo mi querida Plut, como haz estado – dijo la voz, mientras poco a poco aparecía una distinguida figura femenina, de cabellos de fuego y unos preciosos ojos azules, portando un elegante vestido que mostraba a simple vista su cargo – demasiado tiempo ha pasado hasta que nos volvemos a ver…_

_-Princesa Kakiuu – dijo en un susurro – yo…no entiendo, que hace usted aquí?_

_-Vaya, veo que aun no recuerdas nada cierto? – dijo mirándola con nostalgia, mientras que la peliverde la miraba un poco desconcertada – veo que no – dijo agachando la cabeza – bien, solo he venido ha advertirte, las cosas ya no serán como antes, es mas, nunca debieron de ser así, pero todo lo que ha pasado surgió de un engaño, hasta la misma Reina Serenidad fue victima de eso, lastima que se dio cuenta tan tarde._

_-La reina Serenidad? Usted la conoció? – dijo Plut sorprendida ante tal revelación._

_-Yo hice algo más que solo conocerla mi querida Plut, yo la he ayudado bastante en aquel tiempo milenario._

_-Pero…entonces, si usted sabe algo que sea importante con respecto a esta nueva amenaza, por favor ayúdenos – lo suplico._

_-Yo no puedo intervenir demasiado Plut, todo deben de recordarlo ustedes por sus propios medios, lo único que quiero y que también desea la reina Serenidad es que apoyen a su hija en las futuras decisiones que vaya a tomar, porque serán definitorias para el futuro, entiéndala como sus amigas, no la juzguen como las sailors que son, ella las aprecia por su calidad humana, no por su cualidad como guerreras de la luna llena._

_-Pero…entonces, que debemos hacer?_

_-Su princesa corre mucho peligro, protéjanla, cuídenla como es su deber, pero por sobre todo, ámenla como las amigas que son, ya que si en determinado momento le dan la espalda ella se perderá, y ustedes son parte de su fuerza, ella aun no ha revelado su verdadero esplendor y ustedes serán parte importante para que eso ocurra, ahora…debo marcharme, yo soy solo una mensajera – dijo comenzando a desvanecerse._

_-Pero…espere princesa, usted sabe algo acerca del Señor resplandeciente? Por favor dígame!_

_-Está mas cerca de lo que creen Plut – dijo con una dulce sonrisa – fue un placer verte de nuevo – y termino por irse._

_-Y ahora que debemos de hacer? – Preguntó aun mas llena de dudas que antes – lo único que debemos hacer ahora es proteger a nuestra princesa, no debemos de dejarla sola…_

_FIN DE FLASH BACK_

-No dejaré sola a mi princesa, se que ella necesitará todo el apoyo posible, no se porqué, pero presiento que ella sufrirá mas que nadie con los próximos acontecimientos…

-Mamá Setsuna? – dijo una vocecita.

-Qué sucede Hotaru?

-La princesa…ellas nos necesitará, no debemos de abandonarla nunca, nunca mamá Setsuna – dijo la pequeña con un semblante lleno de determinación.

-Lo sé pequeña Hotaru – dijo viéndola con calidez, ya sabia del sexto sentido de la pequeña sailor de la destrucción.

**Esa mañana, en el centro comercial…**

Una jovencita bella de rubios cabellos y unos preciosos ojos azules iba caminando pensativa, sin ánimos de nada, pensó que saliendo de compras recuperaría ese semblante extrovertido y travieso que siempre la acompañaban, pero por lo visto se equivoco.

-Vaya, ya ni ánimos para comprar ropa a mitad de precio tengo, Dios, quiero volver a ser yo! – dijo mirando al cielo.

En ese preciso instante otra figura se acerca a ella, claro que sin notar la presencia de esta otra.

-Rayos! Maldito Taiki que me manda tan temprano a comprar el desayuno y yo que estaba durmiendo tan a gusto, pero ya ni modo, estúpido frentón! – se quejaba un peliplateado ataviado con una playera gris, unos jeans claros, chaqueta negra tipo de las de los jugadores de baseball, gorro del mismo estilo y lentes de sol, ya que no quería que lo reconocieran.

-Quiero volver a ser la misma de antes – dijo agachando su cabeza.

-Quiero volver a la cama – se quejaba metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

-_"Yaten"_ – pensaba mientras cerraba sus ojos.

-_"Mina"_ – pensó mientras miraba el cielo.

¡PUM!

Un choque y encuentro de cuerpos. Ambos terminaron en el duro suelo de la vereda del centro comercial.

-Hay mi cabeza! – dijo el ojiverde sobándose la parte de arriba de su cráneo, ya que había caído de lleno con este.

-Mi pobre trasero! – se quejó ella tocándose el mismo.

Ambos se levantan de golpe para recriminarle a la otra persona que lo había atropellado.

-OYE TU PORQUE NO TE FIJAS EN DONDE…

-OYE TU PORQUE NO TE FIJAS EN DONDE…

Y ambos se quedaron sin habla en cuanto reconocieron a la persona que tenían en frente. Una se llenó de amor con la hermosa mujer que veía, la otra se llenaba de una felicidad indescriptible mientras sus ojos se colmaban de lágrimas. No salían de su asombro. Uno pensaba en que no esperaba que se vieran tan pronto. La otra en que no se volverían a ver jamás. Ambos estiraron inconscientemente sus manos, acercándose lentamente, y cuando sus palmas y dedos hicieron contacto algo sucedió…

_-Cielos Healer! Ya cambia esa cara!_

_-Hay Venus, tú no entiendes!_

_-Vamos, hazlo por mi si?_

_-Pero no quiero!_

_-Por favor._

_-De acuerdo, ya que…_

_-Siiiiiiiiii!_

Una serie de imágenes no tan claras cobraron vida en la mente de ambos. Y cuando cesaron ambos seguían tocándose, sentían la calidez del otro a través del contacto mínimo que tenían sus manos. Sus ojos verdes estaban clavados en aquellos orbes azules. La otra mano de la chica se acercó lentamente al rostro del peliplateado para retirar lentamente esos lentes oscuros que le impedían ver la magnitud de esos increíbles ojos verdes que tanto añoraba por las noches. Y cuando lo logró una dulce y hermosa sonrisa se acomodó en sus rosados labios, provocando la misma reacción en su acompañante. Se sonreían.

-Hola Mina – dijo él aun manteniendo la sonrisa

-Hola – dijo ella dulcemente

Y sin esperar más se abrazaron. Un abrazo eterno para ellos, en el cual se transmitían tantas cosas, como cuanto se extrañaron, cuanto se añoraron, cuanto esperaron ese momento. Y el tiempo paró para ellos en ese momento. La gente seguía circulando tranquilamente sin poner la mas mínima atención en aquella pareja, uno caminaban, otros corrían. Y ellos seguían allí. Abrazados. Detenidos en el tiempo.

_**Mientras tanto, en la biblioteca publica…**_

Hace cuanto que no pisaba ese lugar. Dos años. Dos años que no ponía un pie ahí. Tantos recuerdos. Tanto dolor al mismo tiempo. Recordando las horas que había pasado en ese lugar con cierto castaño de ojos violeta. Miró hacia la mesa en donde se sentaba con él a estudiar y a hablar de cosas que ambos entendían (N/A: vaya dios a saber de que XD).

-Creo que es hora de que empiece a aceptar la realidad, ya no va a volver, debo dejar de aferrarme a algo que no va a suceder nunca – decía mientras caminaba sin rumbo por la biblioteca

Por otro lado un castaño caminaba un poco enfadado, ya hacia bastante que su hermano había salido a buscar algo para desayunar y no había vuelto.

_-"de seguro alguna fan lo reconoció y ahora lo ha de estar acosando para que le de un autógrafo, jejeje pobre Yaten" _– pensaba divertido, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba justo en frente de aquel lugar en donde solía pasar las horas con aquella peliazul dueña de su corazón – _"vaya, hace cuanto que no venia a este lugar, me da tanta nostalgia verlo y recordar cuando solía pasar mi tiempo con Amy"_ – pensaba mientras agachaba la cabeza y sonreía melancólicamente – _"y si entro?" _– se preguntaba y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba abriendo la puerta de aquel recinto.

-_"Que estoy haciendo aquí, ni siquiera se para que vine, ya no debo de perder el tiempo en mis tonterías, debo dejar el pasado atrás"_ – pensaba esa linda peliazul dispuesta a salir de aquel lugar. Caminaba rápidamente hacia la puerta con pequeñas lágrimas. Estaba tan concentrada en salir de ahí que no dio cuenta de que alguien en ese momento habría la puerta para ingresar a aquel templo de sabiduría para rememorar las vivencias pasadas que lo hicieron feliz.

¡PUM!

Alguien terminó en el piso.

-Lo siento déjame ayudarte – dijo aquel castaño no aun dándose cuenta de a quien se acaba de encontrar.

-Gracias - dijo tomando la mano de aquel a quien había chocado en su apuro de huir y salir de ahí.

-No hay problema, pero debes fijarte en donde…Amy? – dijo él abriendo enormemente sus orbes violetas.

-Eh? – dijo levantando su mirada azul para ver en concreto contra quien había colisionado, y cuando sus ojos se posaron en aquel sujeto contuvo el aliento. Era él. Su mente le estaba jugando una broma pesada? Pero se veía tan real – Ta…Taiki? – se atrevió a vociferar tan bajo que él apenas pudo escucharlo.

Él la veía fascinado, estaba aun mas hermosa de lo que recordaba, se había dejado crecer un poco el cabello, apenas le pasaba el hombro, su cuerpo era ya el de una hermosa mujer de 19 años pero aun tenia aquella expresión de sabiduría en su rostro. Alzó una mano para poder acariciar aquella sonrosada mejilla, y cuando lo hizo sintió la suavidad de aquella pálida piel de porcelana. Ella instintivamente llevo su pequeña mano hacia la mano que él tenia posada en su mejilla. Cuando ambas manos hicieron contacto una serie de imágenes se reflejó en sus mentes como si fuese una película.

_-La luna es hermosa, su vegetación es fascinante._

_-Gracias Maker, yo creo que cuando la princesa se una a Su Ilustrísima se verá aun mas hermosa, ya que la principal propiedad que posee la luna es reflejar el estado de animo de su soberana._

_-Yo también creo eso Mercury._

_-Porqué me miras así?_

_-Porque me gustas_

_-Maker…_

Cuando las imágenes se fueron se quedaron mirándose aun. Él con adoración. Ella incrédula aun. Taiki no aguantó más y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo para poder abrazarla como hace tanto tiempo había deseado hacerlo. Amy sintió una hermosa sensación de calidez recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo, cuando se dio cuenta Taiki estaba abrazándola firmemente contra su pecho. Ella se sonrojó fieramente y sin dudarlo correspondió ese maravilloso y ansiado abrazo. Y el tiempo paró. Ninguno tenía la intención de separarse. No querían hacerlo puesto que temían. Él que ella se asustara y huyera. Ella de que todo fuera un sueño. Pero mas que nada, temían de que todo eso no volviese a repetirse.

Regresando al centro comercial…

-Ash! Como se atreven a dejarme solo! A mi! El gran y súper guapo Seiya Kou! Abandonado por sus hermanos, ya me las pagaran ese enano "duendecillo maldito y quejón" y ese lungo "frente que parece cancha de hokey", jejeje, ya les haré algo cuando lleguen a casa – hablaba y planeaba que les iba a hacer a sus muy ingratos hermanos, luego tomó su reproductor de mp3 y se colocó los auriculares para escuchar un poco de música mientras que caminaba – _y que no me digan en la esquina, el venao, el venao, eso a mi me mortifica, el venao, el venao_…

-Seiya? Eres tu? – dijo una voz atrás de él, pero como este venia escuchando música no le dio calce – Seiya?

-_No hagas caso a esa jugada, son rumores, son rumores – _seguía cantando lo mas pancho sin ver hacia atrás

-SEIYAAAAAAAAAA! – gritó en su oído sacándole uno de los auriculares para que la escuchara.

-AHHHHHHH! O.O – gritó del susto y mirando a quien le había gritado – oye que te… - y se quedó estático mirando con cierto nerviosismo a quien se había encontrado – ho…hola Rei.

-Que estas haciendo aquí? – preguntó con desconfianza.

-Ah…pues caminando…tomando un poco de aire – No sabia que responder _"que buena excusa Seiya, eres un baka!" _se regañaba a si mismo.

-No me refiero a eso, que haces aquí en-la-tierra – remarco esas palabras, no quería que viniese a confundir a Serena, ciertamente lo había hecho en el pasado y no quería que lo hiciese ahora que volvió.

-Pues…verás…solo estoy de vacaciones, eso es todo.

-Pues, no te creo, solo haz venido para confundir a Serena no es cierto? Te advierto que no pienso dejar que eso ocurra!

-Serena es grande no te parece Rei? No es una niña chiquita para que anden como sus niñeras fijándose en lo que hace y en lo que no, así que ve sabiendo que no voy a separarme de ella – esto lo dijo ya medio molesto.

-Mira Seiya, yo no voy a permitir que…

-Que qué Rei? – dijo cortando el dialogo a la sacerdotisa – que sea feliz? Que por una vez en su vida sea ella la que tome las decisiones? Que pueda llevar una vida a parte de ser una sailor y futura soberana de esta galaxia? Pues déjame decirte que ella tiene derecho a llevar una vida mas simple y reconfortante que ese maldito futuro a la que está atada y que ustedes viven recordándole!

-Por que es nuestro deber!

-Y su deber como amigas?

-…

-Bien, como te haz quedado sin habla te diré esto de una vez: no me voy a alejar de bombón a menos que ella me lo pida, cosa que no creo que haga, así que ahórrate el discurso que ya me sé de memoria, bien, tengo que irme, ya me arruinaste mi paseo, adiós – y se fue dejando a Rei con las palabras atragantadas en la boca y dejándola pensando en esas palabras tan duras que el pelinegro le había dicho.

-No voy a permitir que se le acerque a Serena – _"y su deber como amigas?"_ – rayos! Debo de avisarles a las demás, esto no es bueno, se que tiene razón, pero mi deber como sailor es primero, lo siento por Serena – y dicho esto, se fue rumbo hacia el templo, ya que tenia la reunión a la que había convocado a todas las sailor la noche anterior, y esto iría también incluido en la discusión.

-Vaya, asi que las sailor del fuego no está de acuerdo con la presencia del chiquillo malcriado – dijo una voz entre las sombras de un callejón, que había observado la escena cuidadosamente – bien, esto me beneficiará, yo me encargaré de sembrar la manzana de la discordia entra las sailors y su princesa, y ella no tendrá mas remedio que regresar a mi lado, ya lo verás serenity, volverás a mi, te guste o no, jaja…jajaja…jajajajajajajajaja!

…..

Bien, hasta aquí la cosa, hola a todas, como están? De seguro querrán matarme por haber tardado tanto, pero no fue mi culpa, lo siento, pero tuve un problema con la maldita Internet, se me cortó de un día a otro y hace poco me la restauraron, obviamente gracias a unas cuantas putedas de mi parte hacia mi proveedor jejeje, si, mi carácter es bastante podrido, así que aquí estoy de nuevo, al pie del cañón, de verdad mil disculpas por el atraso. Como verán aun hay mas enigmas a los cuales deberán enfrentarse los personajes, como lo de la princesa Kakiuu por ejemplo, y la intromisión de Rei, ella no les hará las cosas más dulces a nuestra pareja protagonista, y mas si alguien por ahí anda sembrando veneno, ya se imaginarán quien no? En el próximo cap comenzará la verdadera acción. Ahora si, sin más, la respuesta a sus hermosos reviews:

**Usa-Kou-Tsukino/Mina-Kou-Aino**: hola a mis sobrinas adoptadas favoritas jejeje, oye Mina ya deja de molestar a la pobre Usa, ser hentai no tiene nada de malo, yo también lo soy un poco jejeje, ya que de los fics lo que mas espero siempre es el lemon, espero que este cap sacie sus ansias, por lo menos la de Usa, te querida tía Anto te ha considerado así que espero que te guste este cap, y tu Usa deja fluir libremente los sentimientos de la pobre Minita, yo también soy bastante llorona, bien mis bebotas, nos leemos lueguito, BYE.

**Kittybadillo**: bueno, yo trataré de que no me pase nada jejeje , así que no te preocupes, si me llego a morir confío que en el mas allá haya PC con Internet y desde allí seguiré publicando, no, no me fumé nada jejeje por si estás pensando eso, nos leemos luego, BeSSiToSS.

**Rei-princess-mars**: gracias por seguir ahí, y si, Seiya es genial, mas imaginarlo en esa faceta tan poco común pero que le va de maravilla, hasta ahora ninguna de las babosas de mis lectoras se me quejó, y no creo que lo hagan, nos leemos, BeSSiToSS.

**Solar Knight Marie**: hola mi queridísima Marie, gracias por tus palabras, ya me sentía un poco cohibida y tu me haz subió el animo un montón, gracias, espero que actualices tu fic pronto, porque es uno de los que mas me gusta, espero te guste el capitulo de hoy, BeSSiToSS.

**ValSmile**: yo también quiero a Seiya arriba de una Harley, porqué crees que escribí esa escena, en realidad mi pervertida mentecilla transfirió a este fic una de mis mas recónditas y sucias fantasías jejeje, y te aseguro que habrá un lemon en moto, pero tendrás que esperar, no leemos luego.

**Kagome-Black**: jajaja, me rei tanto cuando leí tu review, mira que decirle mugre a Endymion, yo sé que lo es, pero me causó mucha gracia, sobre los animales ya pronto se sabrá que son, pero por ahorita quedará aun como un misterio, y si, lo confirmaras con este capi, ya salió mi lado pervertidillo jejeje, besos.

**Agatasha**: pues te diré que la peste de Endymion los hará sufrir y mucho, perdóname por eso, pero si el fic fuese todo color de rosa no tendría mucha gracia, pero todo saldrá bien no te preocupes, BeSSiToSS.

**Evelyn**: oye, dime que con este capitulo no te infartaste, me quieres dejar en la ruina? Ya, me alegro que te haya gustado el cap anterior, espero que este también, y no, no avisaré cuando ponga cosas para caerse de culo, de mala nomás que soy, jejeje, bessitoss.

**Princessnerak**: ya, no te emociones tanto, a ver si te infartas, como la pobre Evelyn jejeje, gracias por seguir ahí, lo aprecio mucho, nos leemos luego, besos.

**Serena Princesita Hale**: como siempre digo, me encanta que te encante jejeje, pero dime, cuando actualizas? Quizás estés ocupada, así que me toca esperar, "el final es el principio" es genial, espero lo actualices pronto, nos leemos niña, besos.

**Analang**: aloha nueva lectora, espero que te unas al circulo de lectores de Maldito futuro, yo amo a todas mis lectoras, de las cuales también soy lectora ya que la mayoría tienen sus propios fics y son geniales, se muy bienvenida, nos leemos niña.

**Lucy Giraldo**: aquí esta el cap, alégrate y se bienvenida también a la hermosa familia que tengo gracias a este fic, espero poder tener el agrado de leerte cada vez que publique un nuevo cap, espero nos sigamos leyendo, besos.

Muy bien, gracias a todas por seguir conmigo y tenerme tanta paciencia, amo leer sus reviews, amo escribir este fic, yo escribo tanto para mi como para ustedes fans de SyS como yo, por eso amo FF, he encontrado tanta gente linda como ustedes, ninguna me ha jitomatado todavía jejeje, eso quiere decir que voy bien, les comento que tengo pensado publicar también un fic de Magic Knight Rayaert pronto, solo tengo que traspasar mis ideas al Word, así que si hay alguien que también les gusta este maravilloso animé espero sus comentarios, la pareja principal será, cha chan cha chan, Marina/Chef, pero tendrá de las otras también. Ahora si me voy. Mis hijas ya han destruido la mitad de mi casa mientras escribía esto, voy a ir a detener esos pequeños monstruos que tengo como primogénitas, nos leemos pronto (espero) se despide su amiga:

**ANTITO'S**


	10. Florecen los conflictos

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, esta historia solo tiene como fin entretener a los fans de Sailor Moon, o al menos eso espero…

**Maldito Futuro**

**Capitulo X: Florecen los conflictos**

Serena se despertó cuando su radio despertador marcó las 8:00 de la mañana. Aun mantenía sus ojos cerrados debido al inesperado desvelamiento por culpa de aquel sueño. Y se sonrojó, recordando detalles de lo que habia soñado. ¿Hacia falta soñar con Seiya de esa manera? Se preguntaba interiormente. No es que ella no deseara que eso pase, pero ese sueño era el colmo. Nunca habia tenido un sueño similar con Darien. Bueno, quizá uno que otro beso pasional, pero no mas de eso. Pero con Seiya siempre era distinto. Quizá ese sueño era la reacción de aquel suceso tan excitante en la motocicleta. Y se sonrojó otra vez. Si, definitivamente tenia que ser eso.

-Ya Serena levántate ¿A dónde quedó tu determinación de levantarte temprano eh? – su amiga felina la instaba a levantarse de una vez.

-Hay ya Luna, es que estaba tan a gusto – dijo para erguirse en la cama y desperezarse completamente – pero tienes razón, ya es hora de levantarme – y dicho esto se dirigió al baño, se lavó los dientes y el rostro, luego se peinó el cabello en dos coletas bajas atándolas con dos cintas en color fucsia, después de terminar su aseo fue hasta su armario, se sacó su pijama y lo dobló cuidadosamente dejándolo debajo de su almohada, luego se colocó un short de lycra en color negro con dos tiras blancas a los costados, y después se colocó un top también de lycra y sobre él se puso una blusita corta en color rosa Barbie, y en sus pies se colocó un par de calcetines "zoquetes" en color blanco y un par de tenis negros con los cordones rosados fluorescentes. Aprobada su nueva apariencia se dirigió a la cocina en donde sabia estaba esperándola su madre para enseñarle una nueva receta para hacerse un suculento desayuno.

-Bueno días mamá – saludó una sonriente Serena.

-Buenos días mi niña, estás lista?

-Que me vas a enseñar hoy?

-Que te parece si te enseño a preparar hot cakes con arandanos y crema?

-Siiiiiiiiiiii! – saltaba y aplaudía llena de alegría, su madre la miraba divertida, pues a pesar de que empezaba a ser una jovencita responsable seguía manteniendo aquella esencia de niña traviesa, y Serena dándose cuenta de esto se detuvo de súbito – ejem…bueno…eso seria fabuloso mamá – dijo dándole una sonrisa llena de felicidad.

-De acuerdo, bien – dijo sacando un bol y poniéndolo encima de la mesada junto a un batidor – aquí pondrás claras de huevos y las batirás hasta que se formen picos de acuerdo?

-Si – dijo comenzando a separa las claras de las yemas, una vez hecho las empezó a batir hasta que se formaron los picos – y ahora?

-Toma otro bol y ahí mezclaras bien la harina, el agua, las yema de los huevos, la sal, el polvo de hornear y el aceite, e incorpora suavemente sin batir la clara, luego agregaras los arandanos si?

-Bien – cumplió todos los pasos al pie de la letra, ponía todo su empeño para hacerlo bien – ya esta mamá.

-Muy bien Serena, hayas ahora vas muy bien – la felicitó su madre – ahora toma un poco de esa mezcla y échala en la plancha que ya está caliente, se formarán burbujas, y cuando esta se habrán es momento de darlas vuelta.

-De acuerdo – dijo con carita de querubín, e hizo lo que su madre le había indicado, 1, 2, 10 veces, 10 exquisitos hot cakes hechos con todo el amor de Serena – Lo hice! Si!

-Felicidades Serena! – dijo su madre aplaudiéndola como si hubiese ganado un Oscar.

-Oigan por qué el alboroto? – preguntó el aun dormido Sammy que venia llegando a la cocina – que rico huele – dijo olfateando el dulce aroma que inundaba la cocina.

-Je je je, pues verás, probaras las exquisitas delicias que tu hermosa y adorada hermanita te ha preparado – dijo Serena toda orgullosa por su labor recién hecha.

-WACALA! Yo no me quiero enfermar del estomago, yo paso.

-QUE MALO ERES SAMMY! Ahora por ser tan odioso no te doy de esto – dijo mostrándole un plato con dos exquisitos hot cakes con crema batida y miel de Maple, se veían realmente apetitosos. Y ella sonreía maliciosamente.

-Ahh, se…ven…deliciosos… - dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras un hilo de baba salía de su boca.

-Dime hermanito, quien es la hermana mas linda y bella del mundo? – sonreía maléficamente y le paseaba el plato por las narices a un hipnotizado y hambriento Sammy. Ikuko los miraba aguantándose la risa.

-Tuuuuuu Serenaaaaaaaaa – decía pausadamente totalmente bajo el embrujo del aroma de los hot cakes.

-Y a quien adoraras por el resto de tus días?.

-Aaaa tiiii hermanaaaaa – (N/A: rayos! Lo que te hace hacer el hambre jejeje)

-Buen chico, y por ser tan bueno con tu hermanita recibirás tu recompensa – dijo dándole un bocado de hot cake con un poco de crema y miel.

-Mmmmm – dijo y se tapaba la cara – mmmmmm – y se abrazó a si mismo – MMMMMMMM – y salio disparado por el aire para caer en los brazos de su madre (N/A: si alguien vio Scooby Doo: el Cachorro cuando era chico de seguro le parecerá familiar esta escena jejeje)

-Estás bien hijo? – preguntaba Ikuko aguantándose como pudo la risa.

-Estoy a tu merced hermana - dijo Sammy aun en brazos de su madre.

-Así me gusta, toma, aquí tienes – dijo entregándole el plato completo para empezar a devorar su contenido por pequeño molestoso.

Luego apareció el señor Tsukino, quien también se asombró de las nuevas cualidades culinarias de su pequeña princesa.

La familia Tsukino paso una mañana muy pacifica disfrutando de su rico desayuno preparado especialmente por la rubia. El almuerzo fue esta vez a cargo de la señora Ikuko, quien los deleitó con un suculento sushi. Llegada las 13:00 hs Serena fue a prepararse para su nueva clase de ingles, había estudiado con mucho esmero lo dictado por su exigente profesora. Se dio un baño de tina, aromatizando el agua con sales aromáticas de frambuesa, por lo que quedó un olor exquisito en su piel. Cuando culminó su baño, fue hasta su armario a elegir una vestimenta adecuada para su nueva clase, y claro también, para verse hermosa para su estrella fugaz.

Como ese día no hacia tanto calor, optó por una polera con cuello tortuga en color violeta azulado, debajo de la cual había una delicada blusa de tela modar en color lila muy pegada a su torso con un gran escote en forma de U. Se puso también unas panty medias en color natural, y encima de ellas se colocó una minifalda recta de jean con tachas plateadas. Por ultimo se calzó unas botas a la altura de las rodillas de cuero en color negro. Para finalizar su atuendo completó su vestimenta con una chaqueta de cuero en color negro y un bolso también de cuero negro con unas tachas en forma de estrellas. Luego se dirigió al tocador, en donde se hizo un maquillaje en los ojos en tonos tierra, con rimel y delineador negro, un poco de brillo labial con sabor a uvas decoró sus tentadores labios y el perfume con aroma a rosas y jazmines perfumó aquellas prendas, sobre todo la polera, ya que al ser de lana se impregnó mas que en cualquier ropa. Su cabello solo lo rizó apenas en las puntas y lo dejó completamente suelto. Se dio una última mirada en su espejo para aprobar su aspecto y lo que vio le encantó, así que se dirigió hacia el living en donde se encontraba su familia reunida para despedirse apropiadamente de cada uno de ellos. Su familia se asombraba con cada nuevo cambio de la rubia, pensaban que quizá lo hacia por aquel joven llamado Darien, cuando en realidad era por otro amor que Serena había decidido cambiar su apariencia, mas no su forma de ser.

La rubia después de despedir a su familia se dirigió a Speak You. En el camino venia escuchando un poco de música en su reproductor mp3, ya que le ayudaba a pasar el momento mas ameno, cuando de pronto sintió su bolso vibrar. Era su celular, ya que venia con los auriculares puestos se había asegurado de dejar el aparato en modo vibrador. Sacó su celular y se encontró con que le habían mandado un mensaje de texto.

-_"Hola bomboncito, solo quería avisarte que estaré en tu instituto a las 16:00hs bien puntualito para ti, hoy quiero llevarte a un lugar mas alejado de la cuidad, para que no ocurra lo de ayer, pero no te diré donde, esa es una sorpresa, te amo, te amo hasta lo imposible, ya quiero verte bombón. Te ama con locura: TU Seiya"_.

Sonrió. Sonrió con tanto amor y dulzura como jamás creyó hacerlo. Todavía le parecía un sueño todo aquello. Hasta hace unos días era la esclava resignada a cumplir un futuro utópico dejando a un lado a su propio corazón. Y ahora era la eterna enamorada de la más bella estrella fugaz, liberándola de sus grilletes carceleros y dejándola elegir y forjar sus propias reglas.

Por ir tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que la casi había llegado al instituto. Se quitó los auriculares y guardó su mp3 en su bolso, y cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta alguien la llamó.

-Buenas tardes Serena!

-Buenas tardes Temari!

-Vaya, si sigues vistiéndote así vas a infartar a medio instituto – dijo pícaramente la pelirroja – a no, ya se, te vestiste así para el súper bombón de tu novio verdad?

-Ah…bueno…pues…si – dijo la rubia mas roja que un tomate.

-Jejeje, mira tu cara, ay no te apenes Serena, no tiene nada de malo que te quieras ver linda para tu novio, yo si tuviera un novio tan súper lindo también haría lo mismo, pero en fin, entremos, no queremos llegar tarde con ta profesora Tomoeda, esa mujer va a ser un dolor de muelas!

-Jejeje, si ya lo creo – coincidió la rubia.

Ambas entraron al instituto. Saludaron a la recepcionista y se dirigieron a su salón. Como era de esperarse otra vez la rubia fue victima de miradas efusivamente cargadas de lujuria por parte del personal masculino. Serena ya se estaba acostumbrando así que ya no le daba tanta importancia. Se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares, con la rubia al frente y la pelirroja a su derecha. A las 14:00 hs en punto la puerta se abrió apareciendo la profesora Tomoeda.

-Good afternoon students!

-Good afternoon teacher Tomoeda! – repondió todo el alumnado al unísono.

-Very good, asi me gusta, espero hayan estudiado lo que les pedí.

-Yes!

-Exelent! Bien entonces comenzaremos un examen oral por orden alfabetico, all right? Evaluare tambien la pronunciacion, asi que veamos, el primero es el señor Anami, señor Anami?

-Present teacher Tomoeda! – el aludido dijo levantando la mano desde su lugar.

-Bien, digame las vocales y el alfabeto completo por favor.

Otro dia mas de clases empezaba entonces en Speak You, y Serena se mordia las uñas, no queria cometer ningun error, miró hacia su derecha y se encontró con la amable mirada de Temari, y no supo porque pero su mirada llena de calidez la reconfortó en el acto. Y ahora que la miraba detenidamente ¿porque se le hacia familiar esa muchacha? Ayer por estar pensando en Seiya no la habia mirado con detenimiento, pero si, se le hacia familiar de algun lado, mas no sabia de donde. Bah! De seguro debe ser de la calle o algo asi, asi que dejó de cavilar en eso y pasó a prestar atencion a la interpretacion de su compañero. Total que tendria todo un año para conocer a la pelirroja.

_**En ese mismo instante, en el templo Hikawa...**_

Se encontraban todas, absolutamente todas las sailors reunidas en el salon del te del templo, cada una tenia su respectiva taza servida por Rei junto a unos panecillos dulces y otras golosinas. Todas estaban serias, nadie hablaba, solo tomaban te, hasta que Rei decidió romper el hielo.

-Bien, como calculo que sabrán y habran visto, la extraña tormenta de anoche no es un fenomeno comun y corriente, esas nubes estaban cargadas de la mas pura energia maligna, esa tromenta trajo algo consigo, estoy segura, y nada bueno debo decir – dijo las sacerdotisa con un semblante lleno de preocupacion.

-Rei tiene razón – habló una seria Haruka – lo de anoche no fue normal, estoy segura de que es el enemigo del que nos habló sailor mars, solo resta esperar a que aparezca, ya que esa energia asi como vino, desapareció, y no creo que sea cioncidencia, debió de ocultarse en algun lado, pero hasta ahora ha sido imposible ubicarla.

-Ademas aun tenemos que buscar a ese tal Señor Resplandeciente – dijo Setsuna esta vez – si queremos recobrar nuestros recuerdos originales debemos hallarlo, eso es lo que me dijo la princesa Kakyuu.

-La princesa Kakyuu! – dijeron todas las sailor al mismo tiempo

-Asi es, ayer fui a las puertas del tiempo, y algo me impidió abrirlas, estaban selladas, en ese momento apareció la princesa de fuego y me dijo que...que ya nada volvera a ser como era antes, que ahora seran como siempre debieron de ser – a Plut le costaba relatar aquello, ya que no sabia a ciencia cierta que pasaria con su adorada pequeña dama – que todo fue hacho a partir de un engaño, hasta la reina Serenidad fue timada en aquella epoca y que se dio cuenta demasiado tarde, por eso ahora esta tratando de remediar su error pidiendinos a nosotras que...que apoyemos a la princesa en sus decisiones ya que serán importantes para el futuro, que actuemos como sus amigas, no como sus guardianas...yo...no se que quiso decir con eso.

Las sailor se quedaron sin habla ¿Tokio de Cristal desapareció? ¿O quizá se modificó? ¿Un engaño? ¿Como lo habia dicho Sailor Mars? Diablos todo era tan confuso. Encima estaba la peticion de la Reina Serenidad de apoyar a Serena en lo que fuese que llegara a ocurrir ¿Pasaría algo mas que la aparición del nuevo enemigo? Ademas dijo que debia ser como sus "amigas", no como sus "guardianas".

-_"Y su deber como amigas?" _– esas palabras resonaron como un eco interminable en la mente de Rei. Seiya se las habia dicho esa mañana. Cierto! Se habia olvidado de mencionar aquello.

-Chicas – empezó la sacerdotisa – ciertamente ese no es nuestro unico problema, adivinen a quien vi esta mañana.

-Dejame adivinar – dijo una sarcastica Haruka – al niñato de Seiya Kou quizá?

-Co...como supiste? – dijo una asombrada Rei. Amy y Mina finjieron sorprenderse, ya que sabian de la llegada del trio, por alguna razón prefirieron no decir nada. Esa mañana habia sido la mas especial de su vida, asi que no querian arruinar su momentanea felicidad.

-Ja! Ayer lo vi de casualidad. Fui a buscar unos encargues que me pidio Michiru y da la casualidad que paso por la calle del instituto Speak You. Estaba esperando a alguien aparentemente. Como estaba ocultandome no vi bien de quien se trataba, solo se que era una rubia, muy linda por cierto, auch! – la ojiverde recibió un buen pellizco por parte de la sirena – cuando vi que se marcharon decidi seguirlos asi que fui a buscar mi auto que estaba estacionado cerca de ahi, los ubique en una de las disco mas populares de la ciudad, entré sin problemas ya que yo conocia a uno de los guardaespaldas que estaban ahi, y una vez adentro los vi, estaban bastante "pegados", cuando me vió se sorprendió bastante, asi que seguramente previniendo la situacion mandó a esa rubia a que se fuera, yo comence a reclamarle de que hacia aqui y terminé golpeandolo y diciendole que se mantuviera alejado de la gatita, sin mas que decir me retire de ahi – dijo casi despreocupadamente, las demas la miraron mientras se le formaba una gran gota en sus cabezas.

-Vaya, que calido recibimiento le diste a Seiya Haruka – dijo Lita con una gotita en su frente – pero, que raro, que este aqui en la tierra y que haya salido con alguien que no es Serena, cuando estubo aqui todo parecia que estaba profundamente enamorado de ella, y que haya salido con otra chica, no se, encima que era rubia.

-Lo se – dijo Haruka – a mi tambien me extrañó bastante, pero de todos modos es mejor asi, lo que menos necesitamos en este momento es a ese niñito para que venga a confundir otra vez a la gatita.

-Pero... – Rei dudaba si decirles lo que Seiya le habia dicho esa mañana – a mi me dijo que solo se alejaria de ella si ella misma se lo pedia, y me dijo que dudaba de que eso pasase, si él esta saliendo con otra chica quizá este con Serena solo en plan de amigos, quizá...quizá no sea malo que este cerca de Serena.

-PERO QUE DICES REI! – estalló Haruka golpeando la mesita de té – hay que mantener alejado a ese cantante de cuarta lejos de Serena, no debemos de buscar mas problemas, sobre todo con Darien, estamos claros o se los explico con monitos?

Y nadie dijo nada. Haruka sabia imponer su liderazgo cuando se lo proponia. Amy y Mina se miraron casi inconscientemente. Y las dos entendieron en el acto. Amy supo que Mina ya se habia encontrado con Yaten. Y Mina supo que Amy ya habia visto a Taiki. Ambas decidieron guardar silencio. Lo ultimo que querian era hacer sulfurar mas a la impaciente de Haruka.

_**Mientras, en el departamento de los Three Lights...**_

Taiki se encontraba recostado en su cama con su laptop en su regazo. Se hallaba tan ondamente inspirado a escribir que no resistió la tentacion en cuanto llegó a su hogar. Hogar. Que bien sonaba esa palabra ahora. Aun su planeta se encontraba en su memoria y le hacia sentir mucha calid al recordar su estadia alli. Pero la tierra generaba en el un sentimiento completamente nuevo y distinto. Queria vivir y morir alli. En ese planeta que al principio sintio detestar. Lo que hacia el amor. Podia cambiar tan profundamente la vision de la vida. Centró su mirada violacea en lo que habia escrito hasta ahora.

Decidi volver aqui

Por ti

Por mi

Por ambos

Quiero envejecer en el profundo azul de tu mirada

Y quiero rejuvenecer en la candidez de tu ser

Quiero vivir recostado en el mantial calido de tus manos

Y deso morir en el dulce tormento de tus labios

Que mas quisiera yo que vivir eternamente en ti

En tu voz

En tu mente

En tu corazon

En tu alma

Quiero ser tuyo

Ahora

Para siempre

Dejame

Dejame estar contigo

Y morire siendo perfectamente feliz

Una dulce sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Tanta inspiracion. Tantos sentimientos. Tanto amor conjugado y concentrado en una sola persona. Y el cuerpo resistia semejante magnitud de esa fuerza tan potente como era el mismo amor. Y unos ojos azul profundo se le vinieron a la mente. Y trajeron nuevamente el recuerdo de aquella gloriosa mañana.

_FLASH BACK_

_Un abrazo. Un abrazo profundo y sincero cargado de tantos sentimientos compartidos. En aquel sagrado recinto dedicado a satisfacer la necesidad de aprendizaje de las personas. Dos corazones. Un mismo latido. Amy se encontraba envuelta en ese mar de sentimietos, totalmente sonrojada, mas no rompia el abrazo. Taiki se extasiaba con el fresco aroma a lavandas y lilas que despedia la peliazul, ella en si lo extasiaba._

_De pronto dos miradas se encontraron. Una azulada. La otra violacea. La palidez de la ojiazul fue olimpicamente reemplazada por un bello rosa en sus aterciopeladas mejillas. Y muriendose de verguenza por ese comportamiento tan atipico en ella decidio romper, lentamente, aquel eterno abrazo._

_-Lo siento Taiki...yo...yo... – y fue callada por un dedo de aquel apuesto castaño_

_-No digas nada – dijo él solemnemente – dejalo asi, ha sido mas que perfecto._

_-Pero... – intentó refutar ella, pero simplemente se habia quedado sin palabras._

_-No son necesarias las palabras en este momento, solo...solo quiero...yo quiero – dijo el acercando su rostro lentamente al de Amy, ella no se movió, simplemente esperaba. Sus labios estaban a centimetros de rozar los de ella. Pero la impaciencia pudo mas y fue ella quien decidió acortar la poca distancia que en ese momento habia dejado de existir entre sus rostros. Y una rafaga de calor los inundó a ambos. Sus labios danzaban tan lento como el mejor de los lentos, de esos clasicos de los ochenta que te partian el corazon. Pero tanto amor contenido tenia que llegar a otro destino. Como leyendose la mente, ambos entreabrieron sus labios para albergar la calida sensacion de la lengua del otro invadir sus sentidos. Tan lento. Tan dulce. Tan ansiado. Las manos de él rodeaban la pequeña cintura de ella, estrechandola mas con su cuerpo. Y Amy se aferraba suave pero firmemente a su bien formado cuello. Y los minutos pasaban. Y ellos no se detenian. Mas el tiempo para ellos si. No tenia fin._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Abrió los ojos y nuevamente sonrió.

Si.

Definitivamente.

Ese fue el mejor dia de su existencial vida.

_**Al mismo tiempo en la habitacion de Yaten...**_

Miraba por la ventana de su habitacion. El sol bañaba las transitadas calles de Tokio. Brindadole el calor que escaseaba en ese dia. Dia raro. El sol estaba en su esplendor. Pero el ambiente estaba frio. Mas no existia en el corazon del peliplatedo de ojos verdes.

Se sentia tan bien. Renovado. ¿Feliz? Definitivamente si. Y es que ese dia habia significado tanto para él. Pasó lo que se pensó que pasaria, bueno si, pero no tan pronto ni tan atropelladamente inesperado. Su reencuentro con Mina fue todo menos comun. Sorpresivo. Emocionante. Inesperado. Pero no comun. Una sonrisa llena de amor y picardia iluminó aquel hermoso rostro de hombre. Cerró los ojos por un momento y lo vio. Tan claro. Como si le hubiese pasado hace solo segundos. Cuando en realidad fuese que le sucedió esa mañana.

_FLASH BACK_

_Se abrazaban en medio de un mar de gentio que no parecia notarlos. El mundo seguia el curso del tiempo. Ellos se detuvieron por unos instantes. Un par de minutos despues se fueron separandose lentamente, y empezaron a sentir frio al no sentir el calor del cuerpo del otro. Rayos. El amor. Las sensaciones que podia llegar a causar. Yaten iba a decir algo, pero Mina se le adelanto._

_-Yaten..._

_-Dime – dijo brindandole una mirada llena de calidez. Curiosamente raro en el._

_-Yaten...Yaten..._

_-Si? – dijo ya impaciente por saber que era lo que queria decirle, debia de ser algo tan importante si se tardaba tanto._

_-Yaten...CRECISTE!_

_Y el pobre Yaten se fue de espaldas. Era de esperarse ese tipo de comentario por parte de la diosa del amor._

_-Dos años sin vernos y eso es lo primero que se te ocurre decirme? – dijo ya perdiendo la poca compostura que le quedaba._

_-Bueno, estás mas lindo, eso que no te quepa duda, eres mas alto, tus rasgos siguen siendo igual de bellos, tu cuerpo esta mas trabajado, en definitiva, eres mas super bombon que antes – dijo ella efusivamente sin ninguna clase de pudor._

_-O/O – cabe decir que el pobre Yatencito estaba mas rojo que una señal de ALTO, simplemente esa era la Mina que recordaba – Bu...bueno, gracias, tu...tu tambien estas muy linda._

_-Linda? Solo eso? Eres un insensible! Y yo que te extrañaba tanto T.T_

_-O.O – Yaten simplemnte no sabia que decir "rayos la regué en grande", pensaba para sus adentros – No...bueno...tu sabes...eres hermosa...siempre lo fuiste...diablos! sabes que no soy bueno para estas cosas u .u._

_-Oh! Yaten – dijo ella repentinamente mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos – eres un gruñon, reacio, antipatico, colerico, pero aun asi te quiero!_

_-Disculpa? – dijo él sonrojandose._

_-Eh? Oh! Yo...Yaten – dijo dandose cuenta de que le habia dicho que lo queria, sonrojandose hasta la medula – yo...yo...bueno..._

_-Mina – dijo él de pronto_

_-Si?_

_-Callate!_

_Y atrayendola de un tirón hacia si, le planto el mas dulce y hondo beso que jamas se imaginó le podia dar a una chica, y que chica! Por que Mina no era cualquier muchacha. No señor. Ella era especial. Y él lo sabia. Mina ni lerda ni perezoza enredo sus brazos en el cuello del peliplateado, mientras el la sujetaba por la cintura cargandola un poco para profundizar aun mas ese beso. De pronto Yaten entre abrió los labios invitando a Mina a hacer lo mismo, cosa que ella hizo en el acto. Al contacto de sus lenguas sintieron una calidez indescriptible abrazandolos por completo. Ese beso era como eran ellos dos. Arrebatado. Apasionado. Inmedible. Indomable. Tanto esperaron por un beso asi. Y el aire empezaba a faltar. Y no les importó en lo absoluto. La gente seguia desfilando alrededor de ellos. Sin prestarle la mas minima atencion. Ellos seguian alli. Besandose. Envueltos en un sin fin de sensaciones._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

El sonrio mas ampliamente. Jamas habia hecho tal cosa en su vida. Y su mirada se perdio nuevamente en el infinito.

Y cayó en la conclusion mas aterradoramente exitante de su vida.

Ambos estaban completamente locos.

_**En la entrada de Speak You...**_

Eran las 15:58 hs y Seiya estaba mordiendose las uñas. ¿Como le ibaa decir a Serena de su fortuito encuentro con Rei? No tenia ni idea. No queria causarle ningun tipo de sufrimiento a su bombón. Pero tampoco se iba a dejar guiar por las idioteces que pudiese a lleagr a decir Rei, no iba a permitir que lo alejaran de ella, tampoco que la pudiesen influenciar a ella. No. No ahora. No ahora que era suya. Que era libre de elegir. De forjar su propio destino. Que se habia liberado de sus pesados grilletes llamados destino. Pero una duda se apoderó de sus pensamientos: ¿Y si lo dejaba? No queria pensar en eso. Pero la realidad era que esa podia ser una posibilidad. La duda lo carcomia.

16:00 Hs. Ya pronto apareceria su adorado bombón por esas puertas. El estaba esperandola en su querida Harley. Esta vez estaba vestido con una abrigadora polera de cuello en color rojo escarlata, jeans de color azul, sus botas bien lustradas y una chaqueta de cuero distinta a la anterior ya que esta tenia pequeñas tachas plateadas pero sin llegar a ser tantas, solo daban un detalle a la chaqueta.

Serena venia charlando muy amenamente con Temari cuando vió al pelinegro recostado en su motocicleta, se veia muy pensativo y preocupado, cosa que alarmó a la rubia, pocas veces lo habia visto asi en el pasado. Seiya miró hacia la puerta justamente cuando Serena salia junto a la pelirroja. Y sus mejillas se tiñieron de color carmesi. Serena otra vez se habia vestido para el infarto. Y una bella sonrisa se dibujó en su apuesto rostro. Pero Serena no cambió su semblante.

-Hola Seiya, que gusto volver a verte! – saludó una alegre Temari

-Hola Temari, hola bomboncito – dijo mirando dulcemente a la rubia – guau, cada dia que pasa te ves mas hermosa bombón!

-Gracias Seiya – dijo ruborizda la rubia por el comentario.

-Jejeje, eso dicen los muchachos del instituto tambien – dijo inocentemente la pelirroja.

Seiya dejó de reir y Serena se puso nerviosa, no sin antes dirigir una mirada matadora a Temari, la cual se encogio de hombros como diciendo "solo era un comentario. Al pelinegro no le gustó nada de nada el que le anden ojeando a su bombón.

-A si? Supongo que tendrás muchos pretendientes bombón – dijo mirandola fijamnete, acto que a Serena la estremeció de pies a cabeza, Darien jamas la habia celado, pero Seiya...

-Ah...bueno...pues...no es para tanto Seiya, no te preocupes – dijo riendo nerviosamente.

-Si claro, eso dicelo a los hormonados del instituto que hoy no apartaban los ojos de tus piernas – Dijo Temari no aguantandose hacer el comentario, pero cuando vio la mirada furibunda de Seiya y la expresion de preocupacion de Serena se le ocurrió la mejor opcion – Bueno, ire a ver si ya puso la marrana, nos vemos mañana Sere! – dijo la pelirroja caminando rapidamente y saludando con una mano. Habia huido antes de que cantara la gorda.

-"Huye mientras puedas Temari, al cabo que nadie te salvará mañana" – pensaba con malicia la rubia maquinando un plan de venganza para su amiga pelirroja – Seiya...no le hagas caso a Temari, solo dice puras tonterias, se la pasa diciendo puras burradas – dijo para aflojar un poco la dura expresion que habia adquirido el apuesto rostro del ojiazul.

-Sube – dijo secamente, sin siquiera voltear a ver a Serena, por lo cual ella entristeció y sin decir nada mas se subió a la moto.

Durante el viaje la rubia lo sintió tenso. Como si estubiese aguantando las ganas de decirle un montón de cosas que tenia atragantadas. Cruzaron toda la ciudad a una velocidad considerable. Tomaron una ruta que Serena sabia perfectamente a donde llebaba: Playa escondida. Efectivamente se metiron por un sendero el cual en la entrada tenia un letrero con la leyenda "BIENVENIDOS A PLAYA ESCONDIDA", un bosque de pinos verdes configuraban aquel paisaje y que ocultaba aquel enigmatico lugar. Por algo se llamaba Playa Escondida. Despues de recorrer por completo aquel sendero llegaron a una gran extension de arena. La playa. Seiya se estacionó cerca de donde comenzaba la orilla ya que la motocicleta patinaba en la blanca arena. Ambos bajaron en silencio y Serena pudo divisar una acogedoras cabañas a lo lejos. Era un complejo turistico bastante visitado, pero no en esa época del año, por lo cual el lugar estaba desierto. Serena siguió a Seiya hacia unas rocas cerca de la orilla. El murmullo del mar no parecia aplacar los animos de ninguno de los dos, quizas solo lograba ahogar el eco de los pensamientos de ambos. Finalmente se sentaron en aquellas rocas. Seiya permanecia en silencio con la mirada perdida en algún punto del horizonte, mientras Serena encontro por demas interesante la punta de sus botas de cuero. Todo esto pasaba hasta que el ojiazul decidió por fin romper aquel tortuoso silencio.

-Bombón – dijo sin quitar la mirada del horizonte – sabes, ayer, cuando me dijiste que me amabas me senti el hombre mas feliz de la galaxia, durante estos dos años no guardé ninguna esperanza de que correspondieras a mi amor, asi que ayer se convirtió en el dia mas feliz de mi vida – dijo volteandola a ver, pero al ver que ella no lo miraba, con un pulgar la obligó a levantar la mirada, solo para encontrar esos hermosos ojos azul celestes anegados en lágrimas contenidas, y el corazón del pelinegro se estrujó hasta lo indescible – si te lastimé hace un rato lo siento, de verdad, solo que no me agrada la ide de que ese mar de testosterona que hay en ese instituto ande babeando a rienda suelta por tus hermosas piernas cuando yo aun no tengo la libertad de hacerlo – dijo sonriendole calidamente.

-Ni siquiera me besaste Seiya – dijo la rubia aun aflijida mirandolo a los ojos.

-Oh bombón perdoname, soy un idiota – dijo el acercandose hacia el rostro de ella para brindarle un hondo y apasionado beso, ya que por sus estúpidos celos ni siquiera habia reparado en besar a su bombón. Él la sujetó por la espalda mientras ella enredaba sus brazos en su cuello. Todo con un único fin, profundizar aquel beso que sabia a gloria para ambos despues de una situacion tan tensa. Seiya fue rescostandola lentamente sobre la roca que extrañamente era plana por lo cual no era incomoda. El pelinegro llevó una de sus manos hacia las agraciadas piernas de ella mientras la rubia enredaba sus manos en el azabache de sus cabellos. La pasion estaba ganadoles de lleno otra vez. Y por mas que solplaba una brisa fria por ser un lugar descampado, a ellos no los enfriaba en lo mas minimo. Sus besos ya demandaban mas atenciones por parte de los dos jóvenes. Pero como lo bueno siempre nos dura tan poco, ellos no eran la exepción.

Una explosión se dejó escuchar en aque desolado lugar, alarmando en sobremanera a nuestro querido par, dejando a su vez una enorme cortina de arena mezclada con tierra.

Seiya rapidamente se puso de pie en pose de guardia, resguardando detras de si a la princesa de la luna.

Otra explosión se dirigia esta vez directo hacia ellos, a lo que Seiya atinó a saltar hacia atras con Serena en sus brazos, esquivando asi el nuevo ataque. Sin mas remedio sacó su transformador del bosillo interior de su chaqueta para poder transformarse y pelear en igualdad de condiciones con quien sea que los estubiese atacando.

-PODER DE LUCHA ESTELAR, TRANSFORMACION! - gritó el pelinegro con su transformador en su oido.

Pero para su sorpresa, y la de Serena, nada paso.

-Pero que demon...! – no pudo completar la frase cuando tres bolas de energia se dirigian directo hacia ellos.

El ojiazul tomó en brazos nuevamente a la rubia para esquivar el ataque otra vez.

Despues de una nueva cortina de arena, de entre ésta se dejó ver una figura que distaba por lejos de ser humana.

Una mujer mitad leon, mitad femenino se encontraba frente a ellos, de rostro muy bello, pero de extremidades y cola de leon. Los miraba fijamente, riendo socarrona.

-He venido por usted princesa! – dijo aquella criatura

-Quien eres! Responde! – exigió el pelinegro.

-Yo soy la esfinge de Mireth, protectora del planeta tierra, guardiana del elemento fuego! – gruñó aquella bestia con orgullo

-Guardiana del planeta tierra? – preguntó confundida Serena.

-Asi es, fui convocada nuevamente a la vida para cumplir mi misión, llevarme a la princesa de la luna llena! – rugió la esfinge.

-Sobre mi cadaver! – le espetó Seiya.

-Será como gustes! – dijo la esfinge sarcasticamente, lanzando asi un ataque puramente de fuego – LLAMARADA ANCESTRAL!

-Cuidado bombón! – Seiya apartó rápidamentea Serena del camino del ataque, pero él no corrió no tanta suerte fue Seiya.

La rubia vio como lentamente el ataque de fuego se dirigia a gran velocidad hacia su amada estrella fugaz, rodeandolo por completo en una gran columna de fuego.

Serena vió todos los momentos que pasó junto a Seiya desde que se conocieron, hasta su reencuentro en el parque, su primer beso, sus charlas amenas, sus miradas llenas de cariño, sus caricias que parecian quemarla, sus besos que le transmitian tanto amor. Lagrimas incontrolables vegaban ahora por su rostro descompuesto por el dolor, miraba la escena con la boca abierta, mas no emitia ninguna clase de sonido. Cuando de repente la despertó el estruendoso sonido de la explosion de aquella gigantesca llama de fuego.

-Ahora te has quedado sola conmigo princesa – dijo la esfinge acercandose a ella y riendo malevolamente.

-SEEEEEEEEIIIIYAAAAAAA!

...

Bien, hasta aqui niñas! Siento muchisisisisisimo la demora, pero en verdad estube bastante atareada, si hay alguna que es madre y que encima van al colegio me sabran entender, lo siento de veras pero aqui esta el capi, queria escribir un poco mas, pero me gano de lleno el maldito cansancio! Asi que lo deje hasta aqui.

Aj caray! De seguro se preguntarán que demonios es esta criatura? Pues eso se verá en el proximo capitulo.

Ademas que haran las demas sailors cuando se enteren de la relacion de Sere con mi Sei adorado! Y en cima siguen sin reconocer a Sere, esa Haruka es mas despistada de lo que yo pensaba, jejeje, creo que Sere le esta pegando poco a poco el gen. Y mis otras parejitas, que tal he? De Mina/Yaten imaginabamos un beso asi, pero que me dicen de Amy/Taiki, mi lindo castaño de frente amplia se me desinhibió caray! Y Amy ni que digamos. Ah pero todo se ve opacado por este enemigo, QUE LE PASÓ A MI SEI HERMOSO! T.T, quiero llorar, ustedes mas de seguro, conjunto con las ganas de matarme por dejarlo ahi jejeje, pero no se preocupen, no mataré a mi protagonista, sino que gracia tendria un fic de SyS sin una de las S, jejeje, buen termino verdad.

Ahora su paso a agradecer los lindos reviews de :

**Peluches0901**

**Solar Knight Marie**

**Angel Kou**

**Usa Kou Tsukino/Mina Kou Aino**

**Kittybadillo**

**Lucy Giraldo**

**Evelyn**

**Princessnerak**

**Rei Princess Mars**

**Agatasha**

**Serenity824**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

Disculpen si esta vez no contesto, pero es que de verdad estoy muy cansada, pero prometo para el proximo cap responder sus reviews uno por uno como ustedes saben que es mi costumbre, solo que esta vez el cansancio me pudo. Solo espero que llegue el fin de semana para poder concentrarme en mi otro fic, asi que para las fans de MKR que tambien leen este fic, el finde tendrán su acualización de "Mi Amado Pianista", asi que a no desesperar.

Por ultimo, una pequeña aclaracion:

LUNGO: termino que usamos aqui en Argentina para llamar asi a los chicos que son muy altos y de complexion delgada, aclaro esto para todas las que preguntaron que significaba.

Ahora si me voy a dormir, me lo merezco despues de todo, esta semana ha sido realmente fatal, y la anterior tambien. Les agradezco de mil corazones los reviews, alertas y toda la cosa, como siempre, muchas gracia por tomarse un tiempito y leer mi humilde fic. Cariñitos para todas mis niñas hermosas (sip, son uds. XD) espero con la mayor de mis ansias estarnos leyendo muy prontito. BeSSiToSS a ToDaSS!

**ANTITO'S**


	11. ¿Quienes somos en realidad?

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, esta historia solo tiene como fin entretener a los fans de Sailor Moon, o al menos eso espero…

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capitulo contiene lemon, así que los menores de edad saben a que abstenerse…jejeje**

**Maldito Futuro**

**Capitulo XI: ¿Quiénes somos en realidad?**

Serena estaba inmóvil solo observando como se elevaba esa gran columna de fuego en la que había quedado atrapado su amado Seiya. ¿Lo había perdido? ¿Después de por fin haber dejado su futuro detrás solo para que un nuevo enemigo apareciera y se llevara lo que más amaba en el mundo? ¿Acaso tan poco duró su felicidad?

Lagrimas silenciosas bañaban el grácil rostro de la princesa de la luna. Su mente se había bloqueado y solo podía ver aquella columna de fuego explotar y llevarse a su amada estrella fugaz. Estaba en una especie de encierro mental, ni siquiera le ponía atención a aquella bestia que se acercaba poco a poco a ella. Acechándola. Sin ninguna buena intención.

-Bien pequeña princesa, ahora que me he deshecho de ese estorbo la llevaré con mi amo, no sabe las ganas que tiene de encontrarse con usted jajajajaja – aquella esfinge se burlaba del dolor de la rubia sin ningún remordimiento.

-… - Serena no le ponía atención, sentía como una especie de deja vu estaba suscitándose en ese momento, no sabia porque, pero la situación se le hacia demasiado familiar.

-Vaya, ¿Ahora se ha quedado sin habla? Pensé que seria tan parlanchina como lo era en el pasado – se burló nuevamente la esfinge, ya estaba a escasos metros de la princesa, pero ella ni siquiera se inmutaba con la presencia de aquella bestia, solo el abatimiento dominaba su ser en esos instantes.

-Haz…haz conmigo lo que se te antoje…ya no me importa – logro decir la rubia ignorando por un momento el horrible dolor que sentía en su pecho.

-Bien, así me gusta, que coopere, de todos modos no hay nadie aquí para ayudarla ahora su alteza jajaja.

-Pues yo no estaría tan segura si fuese tú – dijo una voz, era estridente, como el resonar de un trueno, p ero extrañamente era calma, y sonaba como con ecos, como si fuese un dios el que estaba hablando en ese momento.

-¿Quien demonios eres? – rugió la esfinge mirando hacia todos lados en busca de el lugar o de la persona que provenía aquella enigmática voz.

-_"Soy el que soy, venido de la profundidades del amplio cosmos, nacido de las estrellas, señor regente de todas las constelaciones, guardián del poder cósmico estelar"_ – truenos resonaron por todo el lugar al compás de aquella vos tan estremecedora, pero Serena dentro de su transe sintió que esa voz le era muy conocida, no supo de donde, pero en ese momento no tenia ganas de pensar, el dolor de haber perdido a Seiya era demasiado grande como para caer en nuevas cavilaciones.

-¡Muéstrate intruso! ¡O acaso me tienes tanto miedo que solo te ocultaras en las sombras! – la esfinge se mofo de su calidad de guardiana del elemento fuego, creyéndose altiva y altanera ante aquella extraña voz.

-¡Criatura inferior e insolente! – de algún lado salio un haz de luz que destilaba estrellas como la cola de un cometa. Este ataque impactó de lleno en la criatura guardiana del fuego, dejándola severamente herida, pero mas que nada herida en su orgullo, ya que no debió de confiarse tanto. Al lograr poder erguirse nuevamente logro ver algo que la dejó en shock.

De la columna de fuego que había consumido a Seiya se lograban ver aces de luz plateada, como su fuesen el resplandor de las estrellas en su máximo apogeo, segando por momento tanto a la esfinge como a Serena. De repente una fuerte ráfaga de aire mezclada con la luz proveniente de la columna de fuego disipó a esta por completo dejando ver a Seiya totalmente ileso. Flotaba un par de metros por sobre la arena y un fulgor plateado lo rodeaba completamente, como si esa fuese su aura. Serena abrió grande los ojos mientras estos se llenaban de lágrimas nuevamente. Pero había algo distinto en Seiya. Sus ojos. Sus ojos estaban opacados, como si estuviese en un trance total. Miraba a la criatura con extrema frialdad, cosa que asustó a Serena. Y la esfinge reconoció al acto de quien se trataba ese hombre, por lo que decidió retirarse, pues no tenía planeado morir tan pronto.

-Tal…vez…vosotros habéis ganado esta batalla…pero…la guerra…eso les aseguro sus majestades…no será tan fácil de ganar…no cantéis victoria tan pronto – y diciendo aquello desapareció en una columna de fuego tan rojo como las llamas del infierno.

Serena miraba atónita como Seiya seguía rompiendo las leyes de la gravedad, y ese fulgor plateado que rodeaba al pelinegro despedía una calidez impresionante. Seiya se fue acercando lentamente hacia donde estaba la rubia. Cuando llegó a ella descendió grácilmente en el suelo, quedando frente a ella. Acercó una de sus manos para poder acariciar el rostro empapado en lágrimas de la princesa de la luna. Y le sonrió cálidamente. En sus ojos ya no se encontraba esa frialdad, sino que se llenaron del más puro amor que Serena hubiese visto jamás, solo en una persona, en su amada estrella fugaz…

-Tantos siglos sin verte…mi dulce bombón – dijo para luego cerrar los ojos y desplomarse inconsciente en los brazos de su adorado bombón.

-¡Seiya! – vociferó Serena para luego, por el peso del pelinegro, caer de rodillas en la arena con Seiya aun en sus brazos. En esa posición lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y llorando con pequeños sollozos, pues el dolor de saberlo perdido había sido demasiado grande, su corazón no creyó soportarlo por mucho tiempo, pero ahí estaba otra vez, en sus brazos, sano y salvo, y eso la llenó de demasiadas emociones simultáneamente. Pero le agradecía al cielo tenerlo con ella nuevamente.

_**Mientras tanto, en el departamento de "Darien"…**_

-¡Estúpida! – rugió Endymion a la esfinge que se encontraba enfrente de él postrada de rodillas.

-Lo siento mi señor, no esperaba que Su Ilustrísima fuese aquel joven de nombre Seiya Kou – se lamentaba la esfinge aun muy lastimada.

-¿Así que Su Ilustrísima hizo aparición? Vaya y yo que creí haberlo eliminado para siempre, bueno, no yo precisamente, pero si urdí ese plan que era aparentemente perfecto, pero veo que no fue tan perfecto, Su Ilustrísima aparentemente logró reencarnar, aun no se como, pero no por eso me detendré, conseguiré atar de nuevo a Serenity a mi, construiré Tokio de Cristal y reinaré el universo por siempre, todo será mío – decía mientras una siniestra sonrisa se formaba en su apuesto rostro – escucha, mi querida esfinge, la próxima vez no te confíes tanto, no debes de subestimar al enemigo, porque la próxima vez ni yo podré salvarte de morir, espero no me falles otra vez, o sufrirás las consecuencias, ¿Te ha quedado claro?

-Si mi señor, le prometo que no fallaré de nuevo – dijo la bestia mientras le daba un beso en la mano derecha al príncipe heredero de la tierra.

-Bien, retire esfinge, reponte y cuando sanes ya sabes que hacer, no hay que perder mas tiempo del estrictamente necesario.

-A la orden señor – y al término de la oración la esfinge desapareció en una intensa llamarada roja como la sangre.

-mi señor, de verdad cree que la esfinge de Mireth pueda lograr su cometido, recuerde que ya falló una vez por confiarse demasiado – dijo una figura abrigada en la oscuridad de aquel departamento.

-No te preocupes querida, ella ya sabe a lo que se enfrenta si vuelve a fallarme de nuevo, solo tiene dos opciones si ese fuera el caso, y ninguna es buena para ella: o muere a manos del señor resplandeciente, o…muere por mis manos, lenta y dolorosamente – decía mientras mecía entre sus manos una copa que aparentemente contenía vino, sonriendo fría y malévolamente.

-Lo sé señor mi señor, pero véale el lado positivo, me dará la oportunidad de enfrentarme a ellos, y yo si no fallaré.

-Lo sé, mi querida criatura, tomaré lo que por derecho es mío, y nadie me detendrá, la princesa de la luna volverá a mis brazos, y yo dominaré a todo el universo, que no te quepa duda jaja…jajajaja…jajajajajaja.

_**Mientras tanto, en departamento de Haruka y Michiru…**_

Después de la reunión en el templo de Rei, las amantes exteriores se refugiaron en su confortable y lujoso departamento, a pensar sobre todo lo charlado ese día, pero mas que nada, sobre la aparición de los hermanos Kou, cosa que le desagradaba en sobremanera, sobre todo por el "niñato" de Seiya Kou, no quería que ese cantante que quería parecerse a James Dean viniese a importunar a su querida gatita.

-Oh vamos Haruka, no creo que ese muchacho quiera robar a nuestra princesa, si la ama tanto como dijo en el pasado la dejará en paz para que ella pueda forjar Tokio de Cristal, no creo que sea tan malo como par mantenerlo alejado de Serena, y mira, como tú dijiste ya encontró con quien entretenerse, tal vez ahora la quiera como una amiga y nada mas, así que deja de preocuparte en vano – trataba de sosegar la sirena guardiana de las profundidades marinas.

-No le sé Michiru, esto no me da buena espina, solo espero que cabeza de bombón haya madurado lo suficiente como para saber cuales son sus prioridades en estos momentos – dijo la señora de los vientos viendo sin ver a un punto dentro del amplio apartamento.

-Ven – dijo Michiru para luego tomar de las manos a la rubia ojiverde, la condujo hacia uno de los tantos sillones que se hallaban en el living, para así poder sentarse y platicar más a gusto - ¿Sabes? Con todo lo que ha pasado no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para nosotras – dijo acariciando suavemente una mejilla de Haruka.

-Mi…Michiru – dijo una muy sonrojada Haruka, pero un dedo de su sirena silencio sus palabras, je, ni que tuviese mucho que decir, solo la peliverde podia hacerle perder el habla con un simple detalle como ese.

-Hemos pasado por tantas cosas desde que estamos juntas, y aun así siempre encontramos un espacio, aunque sea uno pequeño, para poder disfrutar un poco de nuestra compañía – dijo refugiándose en el pecho de la señora de los vientos, a lo que esta solo pudo atinar a abrazarla con la ternura que siempre había sabido tener solo para ella, para su sirena, para nadie mas.

En un momento, ambas rompieron el abrazo, pero se tomaban de las manos. Se miraban y con ese simple detalle cada una sabia lo que la otra sentía en ese momento. Si había algo que agradecerle al hecho de ser Sailor Scouts al cuidado de la princesa de la luna era que se habían conocido. Haruka no sabia que seria de su vida sin Michiru a su lado. Y Michiru no se imaginaba la vida sin Haruka.

Lentamente, y como atraídas por in imán invisible, fueron acercando sus rostros, para culminar en un hermoso beso que encerraba las pasiones ocultas de aquellas amantes exteriores, cobijadas en la intimidad que les brindaba su apartamento.

El beso fue tornándose gradualmente en un beso mas pasional, en donde ambas mujeres entre abrieron sus labios para recibir la tibieza de la cavidad de su respectiva amante. Sus lenguas danzaban al compás de sus corazones, junto con la danza ya conocida que empezaron a efectuar sus manos. Recorriéndose. Y cada vez que lo hacían descubrían un nuevo punto que desencadenaba el deseo en la otra.

Suavemente se fueron recostando en aquel sofá, para dar comienzo a un nuevo encuentro lleno de pasión, emociones, y un amor profundo como el mar, y tan indomable como la más feroz ventisca.

Y como siempre, cada vez que se amaban era único e irrepetible.

_**Esa misma tarde, en el templo Hikawa…**_

Rei se encontraba nuevamente frente a su adorado y fiel fuego sagrado, y si la vez anterior tenía dudas, ahora solo estaba siendo consumida por aun más vacilaciones que antes.

-Fuego sagrado, fiel guardián de mi elemento de poder, atiende mis suplicas y acude a mi llamado, necesito encontrar respuestas, ayúdame a aclarar mi mente para poder proteger a mis seres queridos y poder proteger a mi princesa, por favor escucha mi suplica, revélame la verdad de tu calor infinito.

Y como pasó la vez anterior, el fuego sagrado se elevó majestuoso para luego apagarse de golpe, dejando a Rei sumida en un profundo trance espiritual. Y una nueva visión acudió a ella.

_La sacerdotisa se encontraba en el medio de la nada absoluta, todo a su alrededor estaba envuelto en una profunda oscuridad, solo podía verse a si misma. Estaba esperando que Sailor Mars se apareciera en cualquier momento, pero para su entero asombro la oscuridad que la rodeaba empezó a trasformarse en un escenario bastante conocido para ella. Vio a lo lejos un palacio hecho totalmente de cristal, el cual estaba en el centro de una magnifica cuidad._

_-Pero…pero si esto es…es Tokio de Cristal…en el siglo XXX – dijo totalmente asombrada, pero lo curioso es que aparentemente no había nadie vagando por aquella ciudad, estaba deshabitada, como si nadie viviese allí, el cielo brillaba con toda la fuerza que el sol le brindaba, mas de pronto el radiante cielo fue cubriéndose poco a poco por una extrañas nubes escarlata que extrañamente expulsaban rayos en color púrpura, iguales a los que había visto hace dos noches en la ciudad de Tokio. Y en ese momento hizo aparición una sombra con forma de hombre, era alto y altivo, pero la oscuridad lo cubría por completo, solo se distinguían unos ojos azules fríos y con un extraños brillo rojizo, el cual hacia que esos ojos se vieran aun mas amenazadores. Lo cubría una capa larga del cuello hasta los pies._

_-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué le haz hecho a Tokio de cristal? ¡Responde! – le exigió Rei poniéndose en guardia, buscó su pluma de transformación en uno de sus bolsillos pero para su desgracia no lo llevaba puesto, así que para disimular, decidió utilizar sus dones de sacerdotisa Miko._

_-Muy pronto todo será mío, me quedaré con Tokio de Cristal, y con su mas preciada posesión, me quedaré con ella – dijo revelando de entre su capa a la futura Neo Reina Serenity, su blanca envestidura contrastaba con la oscuridad que cubría a aquel sujeto. Lo sorprendente era que la Neo Reina tenía el vientre muy abultado. Estaba embarazada._

_-¡Neo Reina Serenity! – gritó alarmada la pelinegra_

_-Dile adiós a todo lo que conoces mi querida Rei, pues todo esto ya es mío ¡JAJAJAJA…JAJAJAJAJA…JAJAJAJAJAJA! – detrás de aquel sujeto empezó a emerger poco a poco una nube negra._

_-¡Neo Reina Serenity! – gritó nuevamente Rei, viendo como aquel sujeto se la llevaba hacia las sombras sin que ella pudiese hacer nada, y la oscuridad devoró el frágil cuerpo de la bella soberana y acunó a aquella sombra de hombre como su fuese su eterno hijo - ¡SERENAAAAAAAAAAA!_

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! – gritó Rei incorporándose rápidamente quedando sentada en el piso de su salón de oraciones. Acababa de darse cuenta de que la visión había terminado. Su respiración estaba muy agitada y su frente bañada en un mar de frío sudor. Gruesas lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos de amatistas. No podía ser cierto. Su querida princesa no podía tener ese fin. SU AMIGA no podía tener ese fin. Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos para poder llorar libremente por el efecto de la horrenda visión que acababa de tener.

-_No debes de llorar, debes de tener fe, recuerda que la fe es nuestro mayor poder_ – (N/A: pues aquí hago un pequeño tributo a mi otro amorcito aparte de Seiya, mi adoradísimo Gurú Clef, la frase "la fe es nuestro mayor poder" es de él, se la dijo a Anaís en el capitulo 4 de Magic Knight Reyeart, cuando quiere curar a Marina, ¡Clef te amo!) entonces Rei apartó las manos de su rostro reconociendo al instante aquella voz. Vio que en el fuego sagrado se proyectaba una imagen muy conocida.

-Sailor Mars – dijo la sacerdotisa enjuagándose las lagrimas – Sailor Mars…yo…esto que acabo de ver no puede ser verdad…la Neo Reina Serenity no puede caer en manos del mal…Serena…ella no puede…¿Verdad que no?

-_Si ustedes no se apuran la visión que acabas de ver se hará realidad_ – sentenció la Sailor del fuego y la pasión – _en ustedes recae el bienestar de la galaxia y de la princesa de la luna llena, deben de encontrar al señor resplandeciente si quieren y desean ganar la batalla que se avecina._

-Claro que deseamos ganar la próxima batalla…pero ese tal señor resplandeciente hasta ahora no ha dado ninguna señal que lo haga reconocible ante nosotras, quisiera saber como reconocerlo para poder pedir su ayuda, también tendríamos que buscar a su pareja, ya que me haz dicho que la victoria depende de un amor milenario, supongo que han de ser el señor resplandeciente y su pareja, asumo que ellos son el amor milenario del que hablabas.

_-En efecto Rei, pero el señor resplandeciente se mostrará cuando él decida hacerlo, cuando sea el momento justo, por ahora duerme en el corazón de su reencarnación, aunque ya ha dado una señal, pero ha sido casi imperceptible, debe de despertar todo su poder…_

-Entonces solo nos queda esperar – dijo una resignada Rei

_-Pero recuerda queda espera hace mas dulce el momento, no te preocupes, todo se solucionara ya lo veras…_

-Aun me cuesta creer que de verdad sea mi yo del pasado, eres tan distinta a mí, tan calmada, tan tranquila…

-_Jejeje…eso es verdad, pero hay algo que tenemos en común…y eso es el deseo de proteger a nuestra princesa, eso nos mantendrá unidas por siempre, cada Sailor tiene un vínculo muy especial con su reencarnación, como tu y yo lo tenemos…_

-Tienes razón – dijo la sacerdotisa brindándole a la Sailor de la pasión una sonrisa llena de dulzura.

_-Bien, es hora de marcharme Rei, cuídate y protege a la princesa, apóyala y nunca dudes de sus decisiones, pero por sobre todas las cosas, nunca, pero nunca, pierdas la fe, nos vemos pronto – _y así la Sailor desapareció entre el fuego sagrado.

-Adiós – dijo la sacerdotisa en un susurro cuando la imagen de Sailor Mars se esfumó, dejándola con una nueva esperanza, la esperanza de obtener otra victoria mas en el anotador de las Sailor Scouts de la Vía Láctea – muchas gracias Sailor Mars.

_**En otro lugar de la ciudad de Tokio, en el apartamento de los Three Lights…**_

Tres criaturitas muy curiosas se encontraban reunidas en la habitación de Taiki, comentando los sucesos que se estaban suscitando en aquel día.

BOMBON: el Señor Resplandeciente ya dio sus primeras señales, pronto, muy pronto aparecerá en forma definitiva para poder aplacar de una vez por todas a las fuerzas de la oscuridad que rodean a nuestra princesa – decía la conejita rosada mientras masticaba un bastoncito de zanahoria.

ARDILLA: tienes razón, ya solo falta que los caballeros estelares encuentren la verdadera fuente de su poder y logren despertar el verdadero poder que ellos guardan en su interior – acotó la pequeña ardillita naranja saltando sobre la cama eufóricamente.

HIPOCAMPO: solo espero que eso suceda pronto, Su Ilustrísima va a necesitarlos para la batalla que se avecina, ellos son, aparte de sus hermanos, sus protectores y guardianes del poder de la eterna luz de las estrellas, y al ser el Señor Resplandeciente el guardián del poder cósmico estelar, si los tres combinan sus poderes, juntos lograran desterrar par siempre a la oscuridad que quiere imponerse por sobre el universo – dijo sabiamente el pequeño hipocampo azul a sus dos compañeras.

BOMBON: ¡Si! Y nosotras podremos regresar de nuevo al interior de nuestras amas, ya que somos los cristales del corazón puro de cada una de ellas, pero primero que nada tenemos que llevar a cabo nuestra misión, que es devolverles sus recuerdos originales para poder abrirles los ojos de una buena vez por todas, el engaño se acabará pronto, y eso me pone tan feliz – decía la pequeña roedora mientras seguía mascando con entusiasmo su trocito de zanahoria.

HIPOCAMPO: pero ya Bombón, deja de estar comiendo, no es momento para eso, debemos de concentrarnos en cumplir nuestra misión y regresar al interior de nuestras amas – la pequeña hipocampo reprendió a su glotona compañera.

BOMBON: lo sé, pero nos concentraremos mejor con el estomago lleno ¿No crees? – decía la conejita restándole importancia al comentario de la criatura marina.

HIPOCAMPO: Hay, contigo no se puede, oye, ayúdame ardilla – dijo mirando hacia la otra roedora solo para encontrar que la pequeñita estaba saltando muy alto sobre la cama haciendo ademanes de querer volar y se reía como loca. A Bombón y al Hipocampo se les formó una gran gota en la cabeza.

BOMBON: ¿Ves? Y tú te quejas de mi – dijo mirando pícaramente a la pequeña hipocampo, a lo que esta solo suspiro a forma de resignación.

ARDILLA: oigan a todo esto – dijo la ardillita aun saltando sobre la cama – ya quiero que Yaten me ponga un nombre, ya empiezo a detestar que me llamen todo el tiempo ardilla, no es que me importe, soy una ardilla si, pero creo que ya se están abusando de la palabra.

BOMBON: Jajaja…menos mal que yo no tuve ese problema, Seiya el mismo día que me conoció me puso un nombre, pobre de ustedes que aun las andan llamando hipocampo y ardilla, mas a mi pobre Seiya, no ha logrado decir correctamente la palabra hipocampo desde que abandonaron Kinmoku, ojala y te den un nombre pronto porque sino el hombre se muere de la fatiga – dijo Bombón divertida sacando la lengua y mirando hacia la pequeña criatura marina.

HIPOCAMPO: pues la verdad es que si, ya está resultando incomodo.

En eso escucharon que pasos se acercaban hacia la habitación del castaño, por lo que la ardillita dejó de saltar y se fue a acomodar rápidamente al lado de sus compañeritas como para disimular y hacer que no pasaba nada, Bombón seguía comiendo tranquilamente su bastoncito de zanahoria y la hipocampo pues…no podía moverse de su pecera por lo que no le quedaban muchas opciones.

Los pasos se detuvieron justo en la puerta de la habitación de Taiki. Entonces la puerta se empezó a abrir lentamente, dejando ver a un Yaten un tanto extrañado.

-Vaya, y yo que creí haber escuchado voces que venían desde aquí ¡Bah! Deben ser solo imaginaciones mías – y diciendo esto terminó saliendo de la habitación tan pronto como había venido.

Las tres pequeñas criaturitas soltaron entonces la respiración que habían estado conteniendo.

Aun no podían saber que ellas interactuaban como personas.

Aun no era el momento.

_**Mientras tanto, en el centro comercial…**_

Amy y Mina estaban sentadas en una de las mesas pegada a un ventanal de un café poco abarrotado de gente. Cada una estaba sumida en sus propias cavilaciones.

Amy pensaba en su encuentro con Taiki en la biblioteca. Definitivamente había actuado como el corazón se lo mandaba y no como su mente se lo pedía. Y ese beso. Se sonrojó como un tomate al pensar en que ese había sido su primer beso con Taiki. Y había sido tan dulce. Y apasionado al mismo tiempo. Lleno de sensaciones que la peliazul jamás creyó sentir por un chico.

Mina por otro lado estaba radiante. No lo había demostrado en la reunión por miedo a que las demás se dieran cuenta. Se había besado con Yaten por fin. Como en el pasado siempre había querido hacerlo. Estaba llena de nuevas sensaciones que iban incrementándose poco a poco.

Las dos estaban en silencio, cuando de pronto un chico que vendía flores se acercó hasta ellas y les entregó a cada un bello capullo de rosa. La de Amy era amarilla, y la de Mina era blanca. También les entregó una notita que Amy recibió y la cual leyó en voz alta solo para Mina y ella:

"…_**Adivina adivinador…asómense a la ventana y encontraran por siempre el amor…"**_

Ellas miraron a través de la ventana solo para encontrarse con los rostros sonrientes de Yaten y Taiki que las miraban desde el otro lado de la calle. Ambas se sonrojaron y sonrieron ampliamente, y después de pagar la cuenta de lo que habían consumido, corrieron hasta donde se encontraban sus respectivos amores.

Mina estaba vestida con un jardinero naranja y una polera de cuello largo en color durazno con pequeñas florecidas amarillas, por sobre la polera llevaba una chaqueta en color blanco, con sus detalles en color amarillo y naranja, llevaba unos tenis blancos y el cabello lo llevaba recogido en su típica media cola.

Amy vestía un vestido azul que le llegaba hasta un poco mas debajo de las rodillas, de manga larga y cuello redondo no muy pronunciado, pues no tenia escote alguno, y encima traía una campera de lana color blanco y pequeñas estrellitas de mar en tono celeste estaban bordadas decorando así la prenda. En los pies llevaba puestos unos zapatos negros con un tacón medio y algo grueso y que se ataban con una hebilla en los tobillos. Y su pelo lo llevaba suelto.

Y los jóvenes Kou iban vestidos muy similares entre ellos, pantalón de vestir pinzado, poleras de cuello largo y chaqueta haciendo juego con el pantalón, zapatos de charol bien lustrados y gafas de sol oscuras.

Mina abrazó efusivamente a Yaten, tanto que casi lo hace caer de espaldas contra el asfalto. Cuando recuperaron el equilibrio se dieron un hondo beso, no importándoles quienes estuvieran a su alrededor.

Amy por otro lado solo se quedó parada en frente a Taiki sonriéndole tiernamente. El castaño tomo una de sus manos y la besó delicadamente, pero luego dirigió sus labios a los de la peliazul, para propinarle un gran beso.

Ambas parejas se vieron mutuamente por unos momentos y sin decir mas, cada quien tomado de la mano de su respectiva pareja, se perdieron entre el gentío.

Ese día empezarían a disfrutar a pleno de su amor y de la amistad, lo que le daba al ambiente una sensación de vivir en una burbuja rosa, que nada ni nadie era capaz de romper, ni siquiera el nuevo enemigo que pronto haría su aparición definitiva…

_**En el parque N° 10…**_

Dos gatitos se encontraban sentados en una rama de un gran árbol de cerezo, preocupados por lo que habían sentido esa tarde, ya que al ser criaturas pertenecientes al reino de la luna podían sentir cosas que el humano común no podía percibir, ni siquiera las Sailors Scouts…

-La fuerza maligna que se sintió esta tarde es muy parecida a la que desplegaban esas extrañas nubes de la otra vez, era un aura llena de maldad, de pura oscuridad, pero lo curioso es que no parecía ser de otro planeta, es más, me atrevo a decir que pertenece a la tierra, por muy extraño que parezca, el origen de esa energía es inconfundible, definitivamente es de este planeta – dijo Artemis en tono un tanto sombrío mirando hacia la gente que desfilaba por aquel concurrido parque.

-Tienes razón, aunque me cueste creerlo, esa energía es de origen terrestre, muy parecida a la de… - Luna se interrumpió a si misma, le daba pavor terminar de completar la frase.

-A la de los guardianes de círculo terrestre – terminó de decir Artemis con la mirada aun perdida en la gente que paseaba por el parque.

-Si, pero lo extraño sería el porqué despertaron ahora, y porque su energía es tan negativa, cuando en realidad aquellas bestias están dedicadas a la protección de la tierra, si nos ponemos a pensar tendrían que haber despertado mucho antes, cuando el negaverso despertó por segunda vez aquí en la tierra, ¿Por qué aparecen justo ahora, y mas aun, por qué despiden una energía tan dañina? No lo entiendo.

-Esas criaturas están al servicio de los gobernantes regentes de la tierra, son increíblemente poderosas, todo es en verdad muy confuso – terminó por decir el pequeño gatito blanco desviando su mirada azulada de la gente a su eterna compañera.

-Tenemos que averiguar lo mas pronto posible que es lo que está ocurriendo, y no nos queda de otra que poner en sobre aviso a Serena, ella debe saber que es lo que está pasando, ya es imposible dejarla afuera de lo que está ocurriendo.

Y así ambos gatitos se quedaron en aquella rama, viendo a las familias jugar alegres, a las parejas disfrutar de su amor, a los niños en el puesto de helados, a los ancianos darles de comer a las aves…

Y si querían mantener aquella paz debían de apurarse en encontrar respuestas, para ayudar a su princesa y a sus sailors, pero por sobre todas las cosas, mantener el equilibrio entre el bien y el mal, que al parecer, estaba por romperse, otra vez…

_**Al atardecer, en Playa escondida…**_

Serena se encontraba sentada al lado de un Seiya aun inconsciente, dormido profundamente sobre una cama.

Ni bien Seiya se había desplomado entre sus brazos Serena había gritado a todo pulmón pidiendo ayuda, en cuestión de minutos apareció un señor de unos cuarenta y cinco años a socorrer a la joven pareja de enamorados. La rubia le dijo que su novio se había desmayado porque había sufrido una baja de presión. No podía decirle que en realidad los había atacado una extraña bestia parecida a un león, de seguro que la tomaría por loca.

Entonces el gentil hombre ayudó a Serena a cargar a Seiya hasta una de las cabañas que se encontraban linderas al lugar en donde se encontraban y que formaba parte del complejo turístico. El señor ayudó a recostar a Seiya en la cama y luego se retiró, no sin antes decirle que podía quedarse el tiempo que fuese necesario y no les cobraría, y que por cualquier cosa que lo llamara inmediatamente.

Ahora Serena estaba sentada en la cama, manteniendo entre sus manos una de las del ojiazul, esperando pacientemente que despertara. Su angelical rostro reflejaba una angustia y preocupación evidentes.

Pero la rubia, por sobre todo, estaba muy confundida ¿Qué le había pasado a Seiya? ¿Por qué no había podido transformarse en Sailor Star Fighter? ¿Y que fue ese sorprendente poder que emanaba?

Toda la situación era en verdad de lo más extraña, y sumado a que había aparecido un nuevo enemigo que venía por ella, la cabeza de la pobre princesa de la luna era un verdadero mar de confusiones.

Mientras, Seiya estaba en lo que parecía una especie de visión…

"_Seiya se encontraba en lo que parecía una especie de nada, esta era blanca y brillante, casi segadora. El apuesto pelinegro se vio a si mismo, en medio de su asombro, que estaba vestido con una camisola y un pantalón de una tela muy ligera, como la bambula, pero mas delicada aun. Sus pies estaban descalzos y su pelo extrañamente no lo llevaba sujeto en su típica coleta, sino que estaba completamente suelto._

_-¿Donde rayos estoy? – decía girando sobre si, mirando todo a su alrededor, para obtener el mismo resultado: nada - ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Y donde está mi bombón?_

_-No se preocupe mi señor, la princesa de la luna está a salvo – dijo una voz que se escuchaba como si fuese muy lejana_

_-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres de mí? – preguntó desconfiado el pelinegro._

_-Quien soy no debe de preocuparle, yo jamás le haría daño, lo que si debe de aprensarle es el bienestar de la princesa de la luna llena y del universo entero mi señor._

_-¿Qué sucede con bombón? ¿Acaso tiene que ver con la extraña criatura que nos atacó?_

_-Así es mi señor, fuerzas oscuras han hecho su aparición, su principal interés es la princesa de la luna llena, porque con ella querrá dominar todo el universo, está totalmente obsesionado con su alteza lunar, la querrá a su lado sin importar cuantas vidas inocentes tenga que cobrarse para lograr su objetivo – la voz sonaba afligida, cosa que consternó a Seiya, y que extrañamente le dio alivio porque al parecer sus intenciones eran bondadosas, pero por otro lado el corazón se le encogió en el pecho al escuchar que este nuevo enemigo quería adueñarse de la rubia, de su bombón…aparte esa voz lo estaba tratando con ¿Respeto?_

_-¿Pero entonces que debo hacer? Sacrificaría mi propia vida por ver a mi bombón feliz, no quiero que nada malo le pase._

_-Lo único que debe hacer es recuperar sus recuerdos originales, los cuales están viniendo poco a poco a su mente, esos recuerdos despertarán el poder escondido que se halla en su interior, el verdadero poder cósmico estelar…_

_¿Poder cósmico estelar? ¿De que rayos estaba hablando aquella voz, quien quiera que sea?_

_-¿Qué dices? Yo no tengo ese poder que mencionas, yo solo soy una Sailor al cuidado y protección de la princesa del planeta de las flores y al servicio de Kinmoku._

_-Muy pronto mi señor, se sabrá la verdad que oculta su verdadero origen, todos los secretos serán revelados y los velos caerán de los ojos de los engañados, la realidad cambiará para siempre y un nuevo futuro se forjara sobre cimientos construidos con amor y justicia…ahora debe irse, su alteza lunar esta muy preocupada por usted…_

_Y de repente una luz cegadora pareció emerger desde las alturas, impidiéndole la visión a Seiya._

_-¡ESPERA! ¡RESPONDE MIS PREGUNTAS! ¡POR FAVOR! – suplicó el pelinegro cubriéndose el rostro con ambos brazos._

_-Todo a su tiempo – dijo la voz solemnemente – fue un placer y un verdadero honor volver a verlo…Su Ilustrísima…"_

Seiya abrió los ojos lentamente, encontrándose con una de las visiones mas maravillosas de su vida. Serena estaba dormida a su lado sosteniendo una de sus manos, su rostro delataba que había llorado bastante. El pelinegro se sentó en la cama y acarició con su mano libre la rubia cabellera de Serena, y esta al sentir el contacto se despertó de súbito, encontrándose con en Seiya sonriente y mirándola con mucha dulzura.

Serena inmediatamente se arrojó a sus brazos y lloró con fuerza escondiendo su rostro en el fuerte pecho de Seiya. Este la abrazó con fuerza, intentando calmar el amargo llanto de la rubia, el cual estaba destrozándolo por dentro. Jamás la había escuchado llorar con tanta amargura en lo que llevaba de conocerla. Ni siquiera ese día de tormenta en la azotea de la escuela, cuando ella sufría por la ausencia de Darien.

Serena hipaba incontrolablemente sobre el pecho de Seiya, y esto estaba matándolo lentamente. Se sentía tan miserable por provocar semejante dolor en su adorado bombón. El mismo estaba empezando a sentir que se le empezaban a aguar los ojos.

-Bombón, por favor no llores, me estás matando bomboncito, por favor, yo no merezco ni una sola de tus lágrimas.

Serena paró en el acto el frenético llanto y miró a Seiya con los ojos tan grandes como podía, llenos de lagrimas, y separándose de su pecho.

¡PAFFF!

El pelinegro no se lo esperó. Serena le había dado vuelta la cara de una fuerte bofetada. Seiya la volteó a ver sujetándose la mejilla, nunca se hubiese esperado esa reacción de Serena.

-Bo…bombón – dijo él apenas articulando palabra.

Serena se paró inmediatamente de la cama y se alejó hasta quedar a unos pasos del ojiazul, estaba de espaldas a él con los puños muy apretados, casi al punto de lastimarse.

Seiya se paró también de la cama. Cuando quiso tomar a la rubia entre sus brazos, ella lo apartó bruscamente de un empujón, fue ahí donde el ojiazul pudo ver todo el dolor y la ira en los ojos azul celeste de ella. Y él palideció en ese momento.

-¡NO ME TOQUES! ¡COMO PUEDES DECIR SEMEJANTE COSA COMO QUE TU NO VALES LA PENA COMO PARA LLORAR! ¡EN QUE DIABLOS ESTAS PENSANDO! ¡COMO TE ATREVES A DUDAR DE TI MISMO! ¡Y COMO FUISTE CAPAZ DE EXPONER TU VIDA ASI! ¡CREI QUE TE HABIA PERDIDO PARA SIEMPRE! ¡IDIOTA! ¡IMBECIL! ¡INCONSCIENTE! – gritaba a todo pulmón la princesa de la luna, probablemente la hayan escuchado hasta en Alaska.

-Bombón – el pelinegro tragó saliva – lo lamento, pero bien sabes que soy capaz de dar mi vida por ti, las veces que sea necesario, yo doy gustoso mi vida y mucho mas con tal de asegurar tu bienestar y felicidad.

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA! – Dijo dándole una nueva bofetada - ¡QUE ACASO NO SABES QUE MI BIENESTAR Y MI FELICIDAD ERES TU! – Gritó sorprendiendo aun más a Seiya - ¡TE AMO! ¡ENTIENDELO DE UNA BUENA VEZ! ¡YO NO SOY NADA SIN TI! – Hubo un momento de silencio, en donde Serena aun miraba fúricamente al ojiazul, hasta que hizo la confesión más desgarradora de su vida, una que jamás pensó sentir - ¡DESEE MORIR! – dijo en un alarido lleno de dolor, nuevamente estallando en llanto, y cayendo pesadamente al piso – yo…yo desee con todas mis fuerzas que esa bestia me matara, para poder ir contigo – dijo ya en un hilo de voz.

-Bo…bombón – dijo Seiya, totalmente sorprendido y dolido por esa confesión por parte de la rubia, jamás se imaginó que ella lo amará con tanta intensidad como para querer morir para ir con él. Seiya se arrodilló y quiso abrazarla, pero ella nuevamente no se lo permitió, lo empujó de nuevo.

-¡DEJAME! ¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARME!

Pero Seiya hizo caso omiso esta vez. Se acerco de nuevo para tomarla entre sus brazos pero ella se resistía con toda sus fuerzas, lo que hizo que ambos se levantaran del suelo, en donde el pelinegro aprovechó para arrinconarla contra la pared, mientras ella golpeaba su pecho con fuerza tratando de zafarse de su agarre.

-¡SUELTAME! ¡IMBECIL! ¡IDIOTA! ¡IRRESPONSABLE! ¡ESTUPIDO! ¡SUELTAME! – gritaba ella, su rostro bañado en lagrimas y golpeando a Seiya, estaba descargando en él toda su frustración al saberlo muerto y ella sin haber hecho nada.

Seiya la calló con un tremendo beso en la boca de la rubia. Ella seguía luchando y resistiéndose al contacto con el pelinegro. Luchó hasta que cayó en la tentación de lo inevitable: empezó a corresponder el beso con ansiedad y desespero. Ambos estaban besándose con extrema desesperación. Entre abrieron sus bocas para dar paso a sus calidas lenguas para explorar la suave cavidad del otro.

Seiya posó sus manos en la redonda y bien formada cola de Serena y la alzó, situación que ella aprovecho para enredar sus piernas en la cintura de él. Ella enredaba sus manos en la negra cabellera de él, despeinándolo un poco, mientras se seguían besando frenéticamente. Él, apoyando su propio peso contra el cuerpo de ella para mantenerla contra la pared, para poder así empezar a desabrochar con torpes movimientos debido al éxtasis la chaqueta de cuero que traía puesta la rubia. Una vez que lo logro el mismo se sacó su propia chaqueta. Todo esto lo hacia sin dejar de besar a la rubia ni un solo momento.

Seiya acariciaba sus pechos por encima de la polera de ella, lo cual estaba causando aun más ansiedad en ambos jóvenes. Ya estorbándoles, ambos se separaron un momento y con extrema rapidez le dijeron adiós a las poleras de ambos, quedando el en con una musculosa negra y ella con su blusa de mangas largas, con ese gran escote que dejaba a la vista de él los hermosos montículos de sus agraciados senos, lo cual no desaprovecho, enterrando su rostro en ellos besándolo con húmedos y candentes besos, mientras con una mano acariciaba un pecho y la otra se había fugado bajo la falda de Serena, acariciando la parte desnuda de sus nalgas.

Sus cuerpos, envueltos por el deseo más apremiante que nunca hubiesen sentido, se frotaban uno en contra del otro, por el solo anhelo de sentirse aun más. Dejaron por un momento las caricias para deshacerse de sus prendas superiores, dejando a Serena tan solo con un bonito sostén de encaje negro y a Seiya desnudo del torso, dejando a la vista sus bien formados y poderosos pectorales y los duros abdominales que habían enloquecido a la rubia cuando ella le había curado la herida que le había provocado Darien. Desde esa noche había fantaseado con ese cuerpo de dios griego que tenia ahora el pelinegro. Ahora acariciaba con fervor la enorme espalda de Seiya, arañándola suavemente, mientra él se deleitaba besando el escote de los pechos de Serena. Y los labios de él pronto quisieron sentir mas el dulce sabor de la piel de su amado bombón. Por lo que con un rápido movimiento, que pareció haberlo hecho con la agilidad de un profesional, desabrochó el sostén de encaje y se lo quitó de un manotazo a la rubia, arrojándolo al suelo.

Ahora que tenía el campo libre, Seiya tomo posesión de uno de sus pechos en su boca, provocando que Serena le diera un leve y suave gemido de placer. Sus labios y su lengua se deleitaban con el dulce sabor de los pechos de ella, mientras que sus manos seguían ocupadas en distintos lugares, una en su seno libre, y la otra en sus glúteos.

En medio de ese mar de deseo, Seiya agarró de nuevo los glúteos de ella con ambas manos y besando de nuevos sus sonrosados e hinchados labios, para ambos poder trasladarse así hasta la cama, tropezándose con esta y cayendo él encima de ella. La rubia, con las manos temblorosas empezó a quitarle el cinto y los pantalones a él, y para hacer la tarea mas fácil el mismo le ayudó en esa labor, quedando así solo en unos ajustados bóxers en color azul marino, los cuales no impedían mostrar la tremenda excitación de él. La rubia no desaprovechó la oportunidad y acarició por sobre la prenda el duro y enorme miembro de Seiya, a lo que este respondió con un ronco gemido, y entonces el le sacó la falda de jean, deslizándola rápidamente por sus hermosas piernas, quedando así con unas muy diminutas braguitas que hacían juego con el sostén que anteriormente Seiya le había retirado. Mientras ella seguía con sus atenciones a su intimidad, él besaba con furia sus labios, y una mano fue deslizándose poco a poco hasta sus braguitas hasta adentrarse en ellas y rozar la zona intima de Serena. Ella gimió en medio de los besos y el se deleitó con la calida y suave humedad de su intimidad.

La pasión se desplegaba por cada uno de sus poros, y aun así ambos estaban insatisfechos, querían mas, mucho mas. Fue entonces que el ojiazul le retiró rápidamente su última prenda a Serena. Y ella deslizó sus manos por la espalda de él hasta el borde de sus boxers, empezando a quitarlos rápidamente. Así ambos quedaron completamente desnudos. Tanto en cuerpo como en alma. Esa tarde se entregarían. Y no había nadie para impedirlo.

Sus intimidades se rozaban una contra la otra. Sintiéndose. Reconociéndose. Adueñándose una de la otra.

Y entonces ambos se miraron. Sus miradas estaban oscurecidas, cargadas del mas puro deseo. Y Seiya vio una chispa de miedo en Serena. Y entendió porqué.

-No te preocupes bombón, sé que es tu primera vez, y la primera vez duele un poco, pero espero que te reconforte saber que esta también es mi primera vez, y será contigo, lo que lo hace más especial aun. Te amo, bombón. Te amo…Serena.

Su nombre sonó tan bien en sus labios, y eso provocó que Serena lo besara con ansias, deleitándose con el roce de sus cuerpos desnudos.

-Te amo Seiya – decía ella entre besos – mi amor…mi estrella fugaz…hazme tuya…ahora y para siempre.

Y eso fue el disparador al deseo retenido en Seiya. Agarró sus manos y las entrelazó con las de él al costado de la cama, y entonces comenzó a penetrarla lenta y cuidadosamente, para no lastimarla y no lastimarse él. Ella se tensó un poco, pero no por dolor, sino por la extrañeza de tenerlo dentro de ella, pero se sintió llamativamente…completa. Seiya sintió como él mismo se tensó, también sentía un poco de dolor, pues también estaba dándole fin a su castidad. Y cuando la penetró por completo ambos soltaron un leve gemido, sin dejar de mirarse. Seiya dio una primera embestida. Suave. Lenta. Sin dejar de mirar a su bombón. Una segunda embestida, esta vez un poco más rápida. Una tercera. Una cuarta. Hasta que tomó un ritmo parejo. Sin prisa. Pero no lento. Y era hermoso.

Serena ya no sentía dolor o tensión alguna, por lo que se dio la libertad de enredar las piernas en la cintura de él. Seiya entonces dejó de mirarla y pasó a besarla al mismo tiempo que la embestía. Todo era tan mágico. Tan nuevo. Tan maravilloso. Ambos se estaban entregando por primera vez. Únicamente porque sus corazones se lo pedían a gritos. La más hermosa prueba de amor se estaba concretando en ese mismo instante.

Sus manos entrelazadas se apretaban fuertemente conforme el placer iba aumentando. Y ya las embestidas pasaron a ser un poco más rápidas, con más anhelo, con ganas de sentir más de sus cuerpos.

Y ahora los jadeos eran suplantados por pequeños gemidos de ambos. Sus rostros reflejaban ahora el placer que estaban sintiendo ambos amantes. Eran muecas que parecían de dolor, cuando en verdad eran de puro placer.

Se besaban ahora con más pasión, y aun sus manos estaban unidas. Sintieron como unas extrañas cosquillas en sus intimidades se estaban formando. No sabían que era exactamente eso, pero se sentía demasiado bien, era como si una explosión se avecinara de un momento a otro. Y esas cosquillas fueron intensificándose, al mismo tiempo eran calientes. Ambos se dieron cuenta de que estaban ardiendo. Fue cuando empezaron a sudar como si estuviesen haciendo ejercicio.

-Bo…bombón…siento…algo…algo que…

-Seiya…yo…yo también…también lo siento…creo…creo que…

Y entonces sucedió.

Las rosquillitas se desplegaron por toda la zona de su intimidad, haciendo que ellos gimieran ahogadamente y se les formaran pequeñas lagrimitas en sus ojos. Seiya acalló su gemido en los labios de Serena, la cual también ahogaba su propio placer en los labios de él. Y el agarre de sus manos se hizo más fuerte. Y ambos se marearon en medio de lo que fue su primer orgasmo. Porque eso fue exactamente. Y sintieron como tocaban el cielo con las manos cuando el orgasmo llegó a su mayor intensidad.

Y explotaron por fin.

Y esas cosquillas se expandieron por completo en sus cuerpos, haciéndolos caer en un estado de ensoñación.

Y Seiya entonces se desplomó encima de Serena y la abrazó con firmeza, lo cual ella correspondió con la misma intensidad.

El ocaso ya había dejado apenas una suave luz naranja en el cielo, el sol ya se había ocultado, pero ese tenue fulgor se los regaló a los nuevos amantes que habían nacido esa tarde.

-Te amo Serena.

-Te amo Seiya

Y hasta aquí llegó el cap.

¡Mil perdones a todas por la tardanza! Pero han pasado tantas cosas de por medio…pero no se las contaré ahora…no quiero aburrirlas con mi cháchara…

Pues bien, este fue un capitulo especial, mas largo que los anteriores, en compensación por la tremenda tardanza, hasta un lemon les puse para que no se me enojen tanto, aunque están en todo su derecho a putearme jejeje…

Bueno, como lo prometí en el anterior cap, ahora si, las respuestas a sus hermosos reviews:

**Peluches0901:** holiss my sister, de seguro vos sos la mas interesada en matarme, pero acá tenés el cap, cabe decir que me re inspiraste loca…te lo re agradezco…que flor de amiga encontré en vos negra…te adoro aun sin conocerte…y por ese temita que charlamos en el chat te lo repito…contá conmigo siempre…para lo que quieras…a la hora que quieras…cuando sea, siempre voy a estar ahí para vos, nos leemos luego preciosa, BeSSiToSS!

**Serena Princesita Hale:** hola preciosa, acá tenés un cap nuevo, y largo, para tu entero disfrute, espero y te guste tanto como los anteriores, como siempre estoy esperando la actualización de EFELP, pero no es tu culpa, regaña a la autora para que se apure jejejeje…nos estaremos leyendo gordiss, BeSSiToSS!

**Serenity824:** hola niña, oye, te desvelaste hasta ahorita? O te venció el sueño? Jejeje…pues aquí esta el cap, disfrútalo mucho…nos leemos pronto, BeSSiToSS!

**Usa-Kou-Tsukino/Mina-Kou-Aino:** holitas sobriniss de mi alma, acá la tía Anto les trajo un nuevo cap que sé que les agradará mucho, sobre todo a ti Usa querida…no hace falta decir porqué jejeje…y con respecto a lo que dijeron, pues aun hay mas misterios que no han sido develados, así que van a tener que seguir esperando…nos leemos luego, BeSSiToSS!

**Solar Knight Marie:** holiss preciosa…si el otro te gustó este creo que te gustará aun mas jejeje, bueno, eso creo yo, y gracias por dejarme un Review en "Si tú no vuelves" (lo mismo digo para todas las que me dejaron un reviews ahí, sorry, jejeje, recién me acuerdo de mencionarlo). Espero que actualices pronto tu fic, extraño leer algo bueno, y tampoco han actualizado muchos que bajón…nos leemos luego mi niña, BeSSiToSS!

**Lili:** hola y bienvenida, me da gusto que se sigan sumando lectoras a mi humilde fic, espero sigas con nosotras y sigas descubriendo aun mas el maravilloso universo que es Maldito Futuro…nos leemos, BeSSiToSS!

**Evelyn:** hola mi niña bella, acá tenes un nuevo cap, espero te guste, y no te preocupes, ya ves que a Seiya no le paso nada malo, solo fue un sustito el que les di nomás jejeje…y si, deje a Serena mas como bomba sexy que como la chica inocente de siempre, me agrada que te guste su nuevo aspecto…nos leemos mi niña, BeSSiToSS!

**Rei-Princess-Mars:** Holiss sobriniss…NO! NO ME LLORES! Acá esta el cap y ya ves…no le hice nada a Seiya, ya tranquilízate, que no paso mas de un buen susto jejeje…nos leemos sobriniss…BeSSiToSS!

**Ángel Kou:** holiss…acá tenes el nuevo cap…para tu entero disfrute, y ya ves, no le hice nada a mi Seiya lindo, quédate tranqui tu…BeSSiToSS!

**Agatasha:** holis niña…pues espero que con este cap haya aclarado alguna de tus dudas, pero ya, no le pasó nadita de nada a Seiya bonito, así que no te preocupes…espero sigas al pendiente de mi humilde fic…BeSSiToSS!

**Kittybadillo:** holis…u.u lo se, estoy mas que atrasada con este fic, de verdad lo siento, pero espero contentarte con este cap, espero te guste, tu fic va excelente, sigue así y tendremos una historia genial, muchísima suerte en tu historia y que la inspiración no te abandone nunca…BeSSiToSS!

**Janet:** holis y bienvenida seas niña…la familia de Maldito futuro se alegra mucho en recibir a las nuevas lectoras como tu, espero nunca te aburras con mis ocurrencias jejeje, un gusto conocerte, BeSSiToSS!

**Megumisakura:** bienvenida tu también, y aquí tienes un nuevo cap, espero y te guste…nos seguiremos leyendo, BeSSiToSS!

**Verosey:** hola paisana…me alegra tener otra lectora argentina en las filas de las seguidoras de este fic, gracias por tus cumplidos, lo valoro mucho, y ya me sonroje jejeje, espero sigas al pendiente de esta historia, porque aquí hay SyS para rato piba, nos leemos pronto, BeSSiToSS!

**Stern-Rosenkreuz:** hola mi niña, me agrada tenerte de lectora en este fic también, espero seguirte leyendo tanto en este fic como en el de MKR, me agrada mucho que te gusten estos animes, que son mis favoritos, nos leemos luego, BeSSiToSS!

**Silvikou:** holitas n.n, wow, un honor tenerte de lectora preciosa, de verdad, porque admiro y amo profundamente a "Donde empiezan los sueños", ese fic es de los mejores que he leído, de verdad, hay muchísimas autoras excelente en FF, y tu eres una de ellas, espero que sigas deleitándome con tal excelente historia, y espero sigas leyendo mi fic, gracias y nos leemos lueguito, BeSSiToSS!

Bien mis niñas bellas y dulces, les doy una noticia que de seguro las va a alegrar mucho: hay una continuación de "Si tu no vuelves", a pedido de varias, pues, me anime a hacerla, pero va a ser un honesto y esta vez si termina ahí, asi que ya después no insistan.

Para las que leen "Mi amado pianista" le diré que esta semana habrá actualización, para que me respiren todas tranquilas jejeje.

Bien, ahora si me voy, no sin antes agradecerles a todas por sus hermosos reviews, alertas y toda la cosa, y a los lectores anónimos, pues anímense y déjenme un reviewsin si? No les cuesta nada. Les agradezco infinitamente a todas por la enorme paciencia que me han tenido hasta ahora, muchísimas gracias a todas, se las quiere muchito muchito jejeje…nos Leeremos luego niñas! SEE YA!

**ANTITO'S**


End file.
